


Конструкт

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Best Friends, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dark Fantasy, Detective Noir, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Psychological Drama, Xenophilia, Yautja
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: В мрачном городе Киркволле частенько пропадают люди. Иногда их удается найти. Иногда - нет. Порой кто-то открывает глаза и не узнает места, в котором проснулся. Порой кто-то предлагает нам испытать судьбу и узнать, чего же мы стоим на самом деле.Йонге Далине в роли мага, Рудольф Вебер в роли Серого Стража, Сайнжа в роли самого себя, множество персонажей Dragon Age, город Киркволл в качестве декорации, дождь, кровь, мотор, поехали!Вольная интерпретация событий всех канонов, использование идей Saw-ловушек.





	1. Деталь первая

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается истинному творцу Киркволльского Конструктора, LenaSt. 
> 
> Упоминаемый в тексте двухтомник "Театр теней" авторства Варрика:  
"Марионетки" = "Кукловоды" = https://ficbook.net/readfic/98354  
"Паутина судьбы" = "Куклы" = https://ficbook.net/readfic/133576  
События фанфиков подверглись частичным изменениям. 
> 
> По мотивам повести Skjelle "От звезды до звезды" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/2299376/chapters/5057630
> 
> Иллюстрация работы командного артера ptitza_ga "Однажды в Тедасе" http://imgbox.com/g4SGtmNh#

Больше всего Огрен боялся однажды продрать глаза в напрочь незнакомом месте. Не в убогой съемной комнатушке, не на грязных задворках «Висельника» или на топчане в почти родных и знакомых казематах городской стражи. Нет, мир вокруг будет неизвестным и пугающим, а отупевший от ежевечерней выпивки рассудок не сможет подсказать ничего толкового.  
Он будет беспомощно моргать, рыгать и сыпать ругательствами, когда распахнутся двери и ввалятся очень серьезные парни с дубинками, залитыми свинцом. Хрустнет первый сломанный палец — и пойдет веселье.  
— Арркх, — дверг сплюнул затекшую в рот горькую пенистую слюну и потянулся протереть грязными кулаками заплывшие, налитые кровью глаза. — Арркх?  
Кошмар сбылся. Он валялся в полуподвале с опорными колоннами мелкого кирпича, посреди сломанной мебели, разбитых ящиков и груд невнятной рухляди. По стенам тускло мерцали зарешеченные масляные фонари. Дальний угол вспучивался уходящим под потолок округлым боком то ли здоровенной печи для обжига, то ли закутом для хранения зерна. Когда-то печь оштукатурили и побелили, но сейчас покраска висела лохмотьями. В округлой стене темнела небольшая дверца. Вокруг было устрашающе тихо, пыльно и очень пусто. Под полом еле слышно пищали крысы.  
Никто не встречал его отборной бранью, каленым железом и настойчивыми расспросами о возврате долгов и пропавших золотых гульдерах.  
Захлопни пасть, шепнул пробудившийся разум. Не привлекай излишнего внимания.  
— Ага, — согласно кивнул Огрен. С трудом воздвигся сперва на четвереньки, потом на подгибающиеся ноги, сделал шаг и споткнулся о составленные шаткой пирамидкой ящики. Качнувшись, те рухнули. Лавиной звонкой меди грохнула сваленная внутри кухонная утварь. Огрен аж присел, еле слышно заныв от приступа головной боли.  
Ничего не изменилось. Он доковылял до пузатой стены и разочарованно ругнулся. Вделанная заподлицо дверца была наглухо обшита полосами железа и для верности прихвачена тяжелым засовом с навесным замком. Ривейнская работа, щурясь, опознал Огрен. Без толкового набора по медвежатному делу здесь делать нечего. На всякий случай он потряс засов и несколько раз пнул дверь каблуком. Та не шелохнулась.  
Ясно-понятно, здесь не пройти. Настало время мыслить стратегически. Он вроде как пленник. Рано или поздно за ним придут. Вряд ли он может рассчитывать на кружечку доброго эля, так что время смазывать пятки.  
Огрен побрел вдоль стены, отшвыривая загромождавшие путь предметы. Разумное намерение хранить тишину напрочь вылетело у него из головы. Огрен был напуган, зол, растерян и раздираем желаниями выпить и набить кому-нибудь морду.  
От молодецкого пинка ногой резной шифоньер, сработанный еще в предыдущем Благословенном веке, распался на груду прогнивших и щерящихся острыми щепками филенок. За поверженным шкафом мутному взору дверга явилась еще одна дверь. Криво висящая на петлях, с призывно сочившимся сквозь тонкие трещины оранжевыми отсветами. Чуть приоткрыв створку, Огрен опасливо сунулся внутрь. Пустая пыльная комнатушка без окон, одиноко торчащая на полу свеча в медном блюдце. В торце призывно белели уводящая невесть куда арка и вроде как лестничные ступеньки.  
— Эй! — приглушенно донеслось сзади. Огрен аж подпрыгнул, облившись горячим липким потом. — Эй, кто-нибудь! Помогите!  
Железная дверца загудела под частым градом ударов руками и ногами.  
— На помощь! — истошно блажил человек, запертый в огромной печи. — Есть тут кто? На помощь! — надрывный крик внезапно оборвался, заглушенный шелестящим, дробно рассыпающимся звуком.  
«Щаз, — Огрен перевел дух. — Разбежался. Торчишь там, ну и торчи дальше. Небось, за дело посадили. Тут Киркволл, приятель. Каждый сам по себе, каждый сам за себя. Когда мне позарез требовалась рука помощи, хоть одна ленивая задница шелохнулась? Нет. Вот то-то же».  
На третьем осторожном шажке прогнившая половица сухо треснула и раскололась, выбросив фонтанчик грязной пыли. Потеряв равновесие, Огрен с воплем впечатался физиономией в столетие не метеный пол с россыпью вонючего крысиного помета. Левая нога до половины бедра нырнула в рваную дыру и застряла.  
Ничего, постарался убедить себя Огрен, ерунда. Сейчас он освободится и на карачках поползет дальше, прислушиваясь к малейшему треску.  
Поерзав, дверг устроился поудобнее. Напряг мускулы и, помогая себе руками, потянул ногу вверх. Холщовая материя широченных штанов зацепилась за гвоздь и угрожающе затрещала. Под коленом пронзило острой судорогой. Испугавшись, Огрен рванул изо всех сил. Теперь стрельнуло в лодыжке. Нога увязла в паутине, мягкой, обманчиво податливой и намертво окутавшей жертву.  
— Помогите! — второй пленник упрямо продолжал лупить кулаками в намертво замкнутую дверь.  
Над головой щелкнуло. Из темного провала между облупившимися квадратами дранки выпал некий предмет и полетел вниз, царапнув дверга по носу.  
Подвешенный на цепочке шар из переплетенных серебряных листьев, размерами с мужской кулак. Внутри в сплетении лириумных нитей покоился граненый камень темно-лиловых оттенков, светящийся изнутри. Распознав магическую вещицу, Огрен отшатнулся назад, страшась получить молнией по зубам.  
Вместо этого кристалл заговорил. Низким, раскатистым и порой словно оплывающим по краям голосом мужчины неопределенных лет.  
— Огрен Кондрат, — обратился к нему бестелесный голос. — Некогда твое имя гремело в залах Орзаммара. Нынче даже враги брезгуют ходить с тобой по одной улице. Судьба не раз давала тебе возможность изменить свою жизнь к лучшему, но ты упрямо отвергал ее дары. Утопил былую славу в пивной кружке, утратил любовь, стал вором и убийцей. Однако любой заслуживает последнего шанса, и сегодня настала твоя очередь. Слышишь крики? Это кричит капитан городской стражи Авелин. Та самая, что неоднократно швыряла тебя за решетку и равнодушно проходила мимо, когда ее подчиненные выбивали тебе зубы. Та, что обещала сгноить тебя в каменоломнях, если не прекратишь буянить. Она в беде, Огрен, ей грозит скорая гибель. Под отмеченной крестом доской слева от тебя спрятан рычаг. Потяни за него — и спасешь ей жизнь. Правда, для этого придется кое-чем пожертвовать — как твои друзья когда-то жертвовали ради тебя. Выбирай, Огрен, но поспеши. С каждым мгновением у Авелин остается все меньше времени.  
Шарик взвился к потолку и исчез.  
— Чего? — туповато потряс головой Огрен. — Чего выбирать? Какая, нахрен, помощь? Да пусть хоть все демоны тьмы отжарят эту злобную суку в задницу. Пальцем ради нее не пошевельну, слышишь, ублюдок?  
Авелин Валлен перестала ломиться в дверь и безответно звать на помощь. До Огрена долетали ее короткие, мучительно сдавленные выкрики без слов — невнятные вопли человека, огребающего свои десять плетей. Их похититель наверняка полоумный на всю голову, раз покусился на капитана стражи. Блюстители немедля ринутся на поиски, перевернут весь город и развесят кишки самоуверенного идиота на заборе.  
А может быть, и нет.  
Кружившие вместе с холодным ветром слухи уверяли: капитан Валлен стремительно теряет былую хватку и заслуженный авторитет, ища забвения и утешения на дне бутылки. С должности ее не выгнали ссаной тряпкой лишь из-за заступничества наместника, чьим другом и соратником она была во времена Пятого Мора и Киркволльской резни.  
Извернувшись, Огрен глянул в просвет между застрявшей ногой и прогнившими досками. Увидел в тусклом мерцании свечи множество тонких, поблескивающих металлом нитей, спрятанных под полом комнатушки. Они тянулись на разных уровнях, перекрещиваясь и уходя в темноту. Его нога угодила в самый центр металлического кружева — случайно или согласно чьему-то замыслу?  
Подвывая, Огрен ухватился за торчащий край соседней половицы, поднатужился и дернул. Ржавые гвозди прошили трухлявое дерево насквозь, доска осталась у него в руках. В углублении, как и обещал голос, покоился длинный, слегка изогнутый рычаг. Испуганная мышь шмыгнула по его железному ребру и скрылась в норе.  
Всякий гном по природе своей немного механикус. Огрену хватило несколько ударов сердца, чтобы совместить воедино стальную паутину, рычаг, запертую дверь и собственную участь.  
— Не-не-не, — забормотал он, раскачиваясь и с нарастающим ужасом пялясь на грязный, в комьях свалявшейся пыли пол. — Не, мы так не договаривались. Если б там заперли кого из нашего былого отряда, я б завсегда да. Но ради этой стервы? Да ни за что в жизни!  
Он задергался, пытаясь отклонить ногу так, чтобы она протиснулась между скрещениями проволочных тросов. Добился того, что парочка нитей намертво зацепились за пряжки на сапогах, а вся конструкция зловеще зазвенела и натянулась. В бессильной ярости Огрен беспорядочно замолотил руками и оставшейся на свободе ногой по доскам, хрипло ругаясь и подвывая. Вся его жизнь, так много сулившая поначалу, обернулась непрерывным водопадом из дерьма. Как тупой наг, он торчит в ловушке, и никто, ни одна живая душа не спешит к нему на помощь!  
Авелин, робко шепнул цепенеющий разум. Если заносчивая сука еще не сдохла, она ему поможет. Обязана помочь. Он ее шкуру спасает, между прочим!  
Опасаясь струхнуть и передумать, Огрен сгреб горстью давно немытые и нечесанные косицы бороды. Давясь, затолкал их глубоко в рот. Стиснул зубы, услышав, как хрустнула и раскололась вплетенная в пряди янтарная бусина. Обеими руками вцепился в рычаг и, сдавленно хрипя, всем телом рванул его на себя, откидываясь назад.  
Где-то в разных концах комнаты подпрыгнули и выскочили из зажимов крючья, державшие в неподвижности круглые поворотные столбы. Закачались тяжелые маховики, сцепились зубчатые колеса, натянулись упругие пружины, вынуждая столбы вращаться все быстрее, виток за витком наматывая тонкие стальные нити.  
Четыре из них скрестились вокруг ноги Огрена, с легкостью бритвенно заточенной пилы взрезав пронизанную венами кожу, упругий жировой слой и мускулы с сухожилиями. Толстые, ребристые выступы берцовой и бедренной костей на мгновение задержали продвижение нитей, но, проскрежетав по хрящам, те продолжили неумолимое движение.  
Огрен ничего не почувствовал, кроме охватившего ногу ниже колена мертвенного холода. На одно долгое мгновение он увидел косо срезанную и ноздреватую изнутри желтую кость, лохмотья кожи и багрово-красное мясо, прежде чем отсеченная нога упала вниз.  
Боль пришла — ослепительная и всепоглощающая. Огрен заорал сквозь кляп из бороды, катаясь в растекающейся луже собственной крови.  
Он не видел того, как со щелчком выдвинулась из пазов дужка ривейнского замка. Железная дверца распахнулась, ударившись о стену под напором зерна, перемешанного с мелкими камешками. Вместе с растекшимся лавиной зерном и галькой в захламленный подвал вынесло слабо барахтавшуюся и надрывно втягивавшую в легкие затхлый воздух женщину.  
Обретя опору под ногами, она неловко вскочила, шатаясь и затравленно озираясь по сторонам. Из наискось рассеченной брови Авелин Валлен текла кровь, в плечо глубоко воткнулись два длинных гвоздя. Закусив губу и скривившись, капитан городской стражи выдернула их и отшвырнула в сторону. Развернулась в сторону истошных воплей, мгновение поколебалась и кинулась к источнику звука. Зацепилась за старую тачку без колес, неуклюже упала, треснувшись коленом, но продолжила упрямо продираться туда, где заходился воем лишившийся ноги Огрен.  
Она сделала все, что могла — содрала с дверга засаленный кожаный жилет, обмотала окровавленную культю и накрепко перетянула собственным поясом. Подгорные жители куда выносливее людей. Там, где человек мучительно отдаст концы, гном поскрипит зубами, помается лихорадкой и выживет.  
В груде хлама Авелин отыскала толстую палку и всунула ее в трясущийся кулак дверга. Ростом Огрен доставал ей чуть выше пояса, но зато был намного шире в плечах и тяжелей едва ли не вдвое. Авелин самоуверенно попыталась взвалить его себе на спину, грохнулась сама и уронила мучительно замычавшего Огрена. В конце концов, дверг мертвой хваткой облапил ее за талию и, опираясь на палку, тяжеловесно запрыгал, преодолевая шаг за шагом.  
Оставляя след из размазанных капель крови и пугая крыс, они пересекли комнату с ловушкой, вскарабкались по лестнице и угодили в коридор с ободранными стенами. Авелин заметила окно и потянулась к нему. Бесполезно. Толстые стены, слишком узкий проем, решетка и темнота снаружи. Кричи хоть до сорванного голоса, никто не услышит.  
Огрен надрывно пыхтел и терял равновесие, ударяясь о стены. Авелин вцепилась в него, обреченно сознавая: если дверг рухнет, она не сумеет его поднять.  
— Как... ты... сюда... попала? — на судорожных выдохах между прыжками выговорил Огрен. — Помнишь что-нибудь?  
— Открыла дверь, вошла домой... кто-то треснул меня по затылку, — кончиками пальцев Авелин дотронулась до вспухшей и кровоточащей шишки под слипшимися волосами. — Очнулась на дне колодца. Когда закричала, на меня посыпалось зерно пополам с камнями, а потом железные предметы. Лопата, ржавый топор, лезвие косы, пригоршня гвоздей... А что случилось с тобой?  
— Меня выпнули из «Висельника», — Огрен сморщился в попытках вспомнить минувший вечер. — Я побрел в «Хромого осла». Кажется, сбился с пути около Поддонных проулков. Очухался тут. Ты случаем не опознаешь дом?  
— В Верхнем и Нижнем городе после войны полно заброшенных особняков, — дернула плечом капитан стражи. — А если нам подсунули сонного порошка или наложили чары, то вполне могли уволочь далеко за пределы Киркволла.  
— Вот же срань! — такая мысль Огрену в голову не приходила. — Но почему мы, почему именно мы? Я в Киркволле вообще никто и звать никак. Эй, капитан, ты в последнее время не перебегала дорогу чьей-нибудь высокородной и обидчивой заднице?  
— Нет, — отрезала Авелин. Они доковыляли до конца коридора, освещенного парой тусклых ламп, и остановились. Капитан выругалась — заковыристо, яростно и беспомощно. Коридор завершался тупиком.  
Огрен забарахтался, навалился спиной на стену и сполз вниз. Даже в полусумраке он казался выцветшим и осунувшимся. Наложенная Авелин повязка хлюпала при каждом движении и сочилась медленно текущей кровью. В спертом, неподвижном воздухе пахло тухлым мясом и отчаянием. Из дыры в плинтусе вылезла тощая облезлая крыса, уставившись яркими бусинками глаз на капитана стражи и дверга.  
Огрен перехватил палку и неловко метнул ее в Авелин.  
— Ломай стену, — хрипло каркнул он. — Вон там. Свежая кладка. Наверняка фальшак.  
Авелин с размаху от души вмазала по кирпичной кладке. Стена с хрустом проломилась, открыв деревянное филенчатое нутро, искусно расписанное под камень. Выбив каблуком остатки фальшивой стены, Авелин присела на корточки и заглянула внутрь. Узкий квадратный лаз, едва протиснуться. Весь, от стены до стены, как паутиной, густо оплетенный рыбацкими сетями и толстыми проволочными нитями, перехваченными острейшими колючками. Вдалеке, дразня голубыми переливами, призывно сиял лириумный светильник. Над устьем лаза покачивался дорогой сафьяновый тубус для писем, подвешенный на тонкой ниточке.  
Протянув руку, Авелин сорвала его и откинула крышку. Изнутри выскользнул скрученный в узкую трубочку лист бумаги.  
— Читай, — хрипло потребовал дверг. В чернила щедро плеснули лириума, так что Авелин не пришлось щуриться, разбирая в полутьме отчетливый, крупный почерк.  
— «Монна Авелин и почтенный Огрен, — гласило письмо. — Если вы читаете эти строки, значит, вы успешно преодолели первое из испытаний и добрались до второго. Чтобы стать на шаг ближе к свободе, вам потребуется заглянуть внутрь себя, обнажив горькую истину — иногда мы не в силах уберечь тех, кто рядом с нами. Мы оставляем их позади и уходим прочь. Итак, что выбрать — жизнь под гнетом вечных сожалений или рывок навстречу новой жизни?»  
— Су-уки, — провыл Огрен, сжимая ладони в кулаки. — Суки драные, ебать вас всех конем. Это все из-за нее. Все ради нее.  
Он закачался, впечатываясь затылком в стену и шмыгая носом.  
— Авелин. Авелин, слушай сюда и ради каменного неба, не перебивай. Смотри, проволока скручена и уложена спиралями. Их пять штук. Они закреплены растяжками там, там и вот там, — дверг указал корявым трясущимся пальцем с обкусанным ногтем. — Если я или ты сунемся внутрь, то мгновенно запутаемся и сдохнем. Но если ты толкнешь меня посильней, я в падении сдерну пару растяжек. Откроется лазейка, ты протиснешься. Не перебивай, кому сказано! Ты меня не выволочешь, а мне жизнь опостылела. Этот засранец верно написал, всех не спасти. Я это заслужил. Знаешь, почему? Что ты вообще знаешь обо мне, капитан Валлен?  
— Ты заявился в Киркволл минувшей зимой и остался здесь, — Авелин опустилась на грязный пол рядом с двергом. При каждом вздохе внутри широченной грудной клетки Огрена влажно клекотало и булькало. — Болтали, якобы ты был соратником Героини Ферелдена. Верится с трудом.  
— Был, а как же, — физиономию Огрена перекосило щербатой ухмылкой. — Пока не выставили пинком под зад. Еще я был лучшим в Испытаниях силы и законным мужем Бранки Совершенной, первой в Орзаммаре за минувшие триста лет. Только я оказался для нее навроде коровьей лепехи, прилипшей к сапожку. Моя жена ушла в глубины искать наследие гномских мастеров и свихнулась, но я про другое. Жила в Орзаммаре такая девушка, Фельзи. Мы могли бы быть вместе, будь я малость умнее и чуток решительнее. Но я сделал глупость, и она ушла, — дверг закашлялся. В старом доме было промозгло и сыро, но по лицу Огрена стекали крупные капли пота. — Слушаешь, капитан?  
— Да. От тебя ушла девушка.  
— Не просто от меня. Она бросила все, ушла жить на поверхность. Я искал ее и, когда закончился Пятый мор, наконец нашел. У нее... — Огрен с силой втянул воздух. — У нее был сын. Мой сын. Наш общий сын. Веришь или нет, я прикипел к этому бутузу с первого взгляда. Захотел обычной жизни. Чтобы только я, малыш и Фельзи. Мы поселились вместе. Сначала все шло хорошо, а потом я все испортил, — он размазал по бороде потекшие из носа сопли. — Все испортил, понимаешь ты? Не мог усидеть на месте. Не мог бросить пить. Уходил и возвращался, привозил им деньжата и подарки и снова уезжал. Так сложилось, они на целую зиму остались одни. Когда я приехал, Фельзи была... была высушенной. Погасшей изнутри. Малыш заболел, дороги занесло снегом, помощи не было. Он умер, мой бутуз, а Фельзи сказала, что больше так не может. Мол, я разбил ей сердце, она не желает меня видеть. Никогда в жизни. Убирайся прочь, меня от тебя тошнит, кричала она, и у меня в башке помутилось. Я схватил ее за горло и тряс, пока она не заткнулась. Да, я был выпимши, но всего пару кружек! А она умерла. Я любил ее больше жизни и свернул ей шею. Столкнул тело в овраг на закатном берегу Каленхада и сбежал. Она снится мне каждую ночь. Приходит и смотрит. Раньше помогал эль, я засыпал мертвым сном. Теперь не помогает. Она смотрит на меня и молчит. Обещай, когда выберешься из этой дыры, ты съездишь туда и найдешь ее. Похоронишь, как следует хоронить нас, двергов. Ты обещаешь? Обещаешь?  
Пальцы на руке Авелин сомкнулись, как железные клещи.  
— Обещай, будь ты проклята!  
— Обещаю, — наконец выговорила капитан. — Но ты все равно сволочь.  
— Вот удивила, — дверг вцепился обеими руками в плечи Авелин и, кряхтя, утвердился на единственной уцелевшей ноге. — Я сдохну, а ты проживешь еще немного. Помни, ты обещала. Толкай.  
Авелин вложила в толчок все силы. Спиной вперед Огрен полетел в сплетения металлических колючек. Падая, с глухим воплем выбросил руки в стороны, сгребя в ладони и увлекая за собой пучки ощерившихся остриями нитей. Колючки вонзились ему в спину и бока, проткнули мякоть пальцев. Дверг умудрился проползти несколько шагов вперед, превращаясь в жуткий, скрипуче надрывающий глотку кокон, из которого могло вылупиться лишь чудовище. Авелин уткнулась лбом в холодную, влажную стену, комкая в руке послание от неизвестного. Монотонно твердя снова и снова: «Каленхад. Закатный берег. Фельзи».


	2. Ее нигде нет

— Вы проверили? Она не топчется в вестибюле и не застряла в библиотеке? — леди Жозефина Монтилье, полномочный посол Инквизиции, обладала удивительной способностью сохранять на лице обаятельнейшую из улыбок и, едва шевеля уголком рта, сыпать градом взволнованных вопросов. — Если она немедля не появится, возникнет крайне досадная ситуация…  
— Допуск на нынешнее собрание — только по списку, — шепотом откликнулся Рудольф Вебер, в качестве охранника и спутника грозно маячивший за креслом госпожи посланницы. — Тройная проверка — у ворот, в вестибюле, перед залом собрания. Имена явившихся гостей вычеркивали. Ее имя внесено во все списки, и оно нигде не помечено. Нынешние вечером она вообще не входила в особняк.  
Улыбка Жозефины поблекла. Нежно изогнутые губы утонченной юной дамы беззвучно шевельнулись в соленом моряцком сквернословии.  
— Нету ее нигде, — запыхавшийся Йонге просочился сквозь тяжелые занавеси, бочком подобрался к креслу леди Монтилье. — На всякий случай оббежал дом еще разок. Ни в столовой, ни в зале с диковинками, ни в мастерской, ни в помещениях для прислуги. Нет, и все.  
— Бьюсь об заклад, Сэриных шаловливых ручек дело, — похоронным тоном заявил Рудольф. — Этой козе взбрело в голову, что будет очень смешно утащить Дагну в вояж по киркволльским кабакам как раз накануне собрания. Ну все, на сей раз она допрыгалась. Объявится — ноги выдерну. Руки тоже.  
На них раздраженно зашикали.  
— И лук ее треклятый об колено сломаю, — мстительно добавил Серый Страж.  
— Рудольф, успокойся, — кончиками пальцев Жозефина расправила розоватые антивские кружева на манжетах. — Не бывает безвыходных ситуаций. Я успела прочесть заметки Дагны. Вы лично побывали на Глубинных тропах под Штормовым берегом. Кто-нибудь дал себе труд ознакомиться с выкладками расходов на экспедицию?  
— Я, — подал голос Йонге. Маг ощущал себя категорически не в своей тарелке. Чистый, нарядный зал, натопленный так жарко, что запотели мелкие стекла в окнах, вкуснейшая еда от пуза. А вот чародейский посох и мечи Стража пришлось оставить внизу, под присмотром охраны. И по строгому требованию леди Монтилье явиться не в легком доспехе, привычном как вторая кожа, а в приличной одежде. Хорошо хоть скроенной не по вычурной орлесианской моде с этими их плоеными воротниками и раздутыми короткими штанишками.  
— Отлично, — вместе с остальными Жозефина вежливо захлопала окончившему свою речь представителю купеческой гильдии из Тантервилля.  
Речь была посвящена тягостной проблеме последствий яростного противостояния магических Кругов и рыцарей Храма. Официально Орден пока не распустили, но было предельно ясно — его дни сочтены. Множество храмовников (по сути своей — опытных, но изрядно ослабевших рассудком от постоянного приема лириума вояк) бесцельно шатались по землям Вольной Марки и сопредельных стран. Бывшие рыцари сбивались в разбойничьи ватаги, грабили торговые обозы и крестьянские хозяйства, порой нападая даже на укрепленные баронские замки. Они, как раздраженно высказался тантервиллец, были хуже саранчи и нашествия орды кунари. С ними требовалось что-то делать, причем сообща и поскорее, пока эту напасть еще можно удержать в узде. В завершение оратор сдержанно похвалил инициативу Киркволла и командора Каллена, открывшего приют-лечебницу для бывших храмовников, и посетовал на то, в сколь кругленькую сумму обойдется создание десятков подобных заведений. Хорошо бы Церковь уделила от щедрот вклад в дело излечения своих бывших верных псов.  
— Идем, — леди Монтилье подхватила неразлучный письменный прибор и зашуршала по проходу складками атласного платья. Замешкалась, шепотом подбадривая спутников: — Все будет хорошо. Мы среди купцов и уже не раз доказывали им, как выгодно участие в проектах Инквизиции. Справимся и сегодня. Жаль, придется обойтись без Дагны. Она бывает очень, очень убедительна, когда начинает жонглировать цифрами и чертить схемы денежных потоков.  
Говорильня в особняке наместника Киркволла затянулась далеко за полночь. Жозефина расстаралась выступить под самый конец собрания, зная, что каверзным вопросам и ответам не будет конца. Инквизиция планировала устроение большой экспедиции в малоизученный и опасный участок Глубинных троп. Миссию привлечь союзные кошельки и управление финансами, как обычно, возложили на леди Монтилье. Компаньонам Инквизитор доверила охрану госпожи посла и поручила всячески способствовать успеху миссии. Заодно им всучили мешок писем для передачи лично наместнику Тетрасу, доверенным лицам монны Пентагаст, таинственным агентам Лелианы и, кажется, даже статуям Скорбящих Близнецов в порту.  
Ночной город привычно швырнул в лицо разъезжающимся гостям холодную дождевую морось пополам с градом. После долгого пребывания в душном, убаюкивающем тепле особняка Йонге пробил крупный озноб. Бормотавший под нос проклятия местной погоде Рудольф поплотнее закутался в плащ. Леди Монтилье юркнула в закрытый портшез, который волокли два мрачных дюжих дверга, и компания двинулась в путь по пустынным, влажно блестевшим улицам Верхнего города.  
Сопроводив Жозефину к дому ее дальних родственников («Хорошо быть антиванцем, в любом городе сыщутся богатые и гостеприимные дядюшка с тетушкой», — с грустным смешком заметила госпожа посол), напарники побрели к «Цветущей розе». Большое, шумное и многолюдное заведение совмещало в себе трактир, гостиницу и дом свиданий. Там их возвращения дожидался третий компаньон, нуаду Сайнжа. Йонге искренне надеялся, что мрачный воитель с Сегерона действительно терпеливо ждет, а не отправился на поиски приключений. У Сайнжи был весьма своеобразный взгляд на мир и свое место в нем. Нуаду не нравился Киркволл с его вонью литейных мастерских, шумом порта и бесконечн  
ым дождем, он предпочитал леса, горы и кишащие порождениями Тьмы пещеры.  
— А Сэре я завтра с утра уши на ходу отрежу, — ворчал Рудольф. — Охота ей шляться невесть где, вот и шарахалась бы в одиночестве. На хрена Дагна вообще с ней поперлась? Дагна девушка серьезная, толковая и эта, как его, пунктуальная. Йонге, как думаешь, какие-такие скрытые достоинства приличная гномская дева могла сыскать в эльфийской вертихвостке?  
— Неистребимое жизнелюбие, презрение к традициям и красивую задницу, — предположил Йонге.  
— Задница — это не скрытое достоинство!  
— Смотря о чьей заднице речь. Вот у Жози, к примеру, достоинство ну совершенно скрытое. У леди Кэсс — стратегически прикрытое. А у Сэры — распахнутое навстречу всем ветрам.  
Далеко над массивными отрогами гор Виммарк среди темных облаков промелькнула короткая лиловая зарница и утробно пророкотал гром. Напарники ускорили шаг, перебегая из одной мутной лужицы света под раскачивающимся фонарем в другую. Их путь пересекся с троицей храмовников, мрачно зыркавших на редких прохожих из-под низко надвинутых капюшонов. Рыцари свернули в узкий темный проулок. Йонге едва удержался от детского искушения показать им вслед язык или метнуть огненный шар. Если Орден и впрямь разгонят, туда ему и дорога. Храмовничьим лбам придется сыскать себе иное занятие, кроме как наводить страх на молодых магов или домогаться юных чародеек.


	3. Деталь вторая

Сэра очнулась рывком, словно вынырнула из холодного, темного омута. Что-то душило ее, вонзаясь острым краем в кожу под подбородком. Толком не придя в себя, эльфийка лихорадочно ощупала невесть откуда взявшийся предмет.  
Ошейник, заявили пальцы. Навесной замок работы местного слесаря, вскрывается шпилькой за двадцать ударов сердца. Сзади на ошейнике петля, сквозь нее продернута уходящая вверх цепь.  
Шпилька. Ей позарез необходима шпилька. Руки метнулись вниз, к бедрам. В потайных швах и внутренних кармашках крикливого наряда эльфийской лучницы таилась масса полезных и жизненно необходимых предметов. От шелковой лестницы со складным крюком и пузырька костяного клея до кольца с отмычками, метательных игл и невесть где украденного фамильного перстня.  
Пальцы царапнули пустоту. Кто-то спер ее элегантный костюмчик алой кожи с золотым тиснением, обрядив взамен в холщовые рубаху и штаны. Поношенные и вонючие. Даже сапожки уволокли, обули в деревянные сандалии с ремешками.  
Взбешенная Сэра зарычала, яростно дергая замок. Рванулась влево-вправо, убедившись, что цепь слишком коротка и позволяет ей только сделать крохотный шажок в сторону. Предположения неслись табуном обезумевших лошадей. Какие-то скудоумные говнюки вздумали ее разыграть? Она нажралась в хлам и угодила в лапы работорговцев? Хуже всего — ее предали?  
Так. Ярость — дурной советчик. Выдохнуть и оглядеться.  
Квадратное пустое помещение шагов десяти в поперечнике, смутно освещенное факелами в чашах, которые стискивают иссохшие каменные ладони. Судя по выгнутым аркам и толстым колоннам, полуподвал в большом доме. Свет есть, уже неплохо. Извернувшись до ломоты в затылке, эльфийка глянула вверх. Толстая балка, продернутая сквозь блок цепь. Одну из стен целиком скрывает здоровенный гобелен. Изображение на нем выцвело от старости и превратилось в мешанину отдельных фрагментов. Вон конская голова, вон рука с мечом, а вон драконье крыло.  
В задницу гобелен. Никто не смеет безнаказанно напяливать на нее рабский ошейник! Она спалит здесь все до основания, а пепел соберет в кулек и высыпет в здешнюю клоаку! Отыщет ублюдков, в чьи тупые головы закралась мыслишка удержать ее, и сделает ожерелье из их отрезанных ушей!  
Гобелен рывками поплыл в сторону. Он не висел на стене, но разделял комнату на две половины. Он и еще решетка из вертикальных прутьев, утопленных в пол и потолок.  
При виде зрелища за решеткой Сэра завизжала — не от испуга, но от клокочущей огненной лавой ярости. Забилась на конце цепи, вертясь, как угодившая на крючок рыба, и истошно выкрикивая:  
— Дагни! Дагни, ответь! Пряжечка, ты жива? Дагни, золотце, глянь на меня!..  
Медленно и неуверенно, как после дурмана или сильной выпивки, девушка-дверг подняла свесившуюся на грудь голову. Качнулись две ярко-рыжие косицы, задорно торчавшие из-за лопоухих ушей. Невысокая и коротконогая, плотно сложенная, курносая и большеротая, среди сородичей Дагна слыла дурнушкой. В глазах Сэры она была почти совершенством. Намерение эльфийки обрубить похитителям уши кануло в прошлое. Теперь Сэра твердо намеревалась резать глотки.  
Босоногая Дагна переминалась на иссиня-зеленоватой глыбе льда. Гномы вырубают такие на склонах Морозных гор и везут в человеческие города, хозяйкам для обустройства кухонных ледников. С обоих сторон глыбы исходили теплом до отказа набитые углями жаровни. Лед потихоньку таял, блестя потеками стекающей по бокам воды и утрачивая исходную остроту граней. Неосторожно шевельнувшись, Дагна беспомощно заскользила, но не свалилась и не упала.  
Кто-то заковал гномку в ярко блестящий пластинчатый панцирь и подвесил на крюках к толстому деревянному столбу. На вершине столба издевательски красовалось выкрашенное алым сердечко, пронзенное двумя стрелами с пестрым оперением. Такими же, какие мастерила и отправляла в смертоносный полет Сэра.  
— Не шевелись, Пряжечка! — заорала эльфийка. — Замри, не дыши! Щаз разберусь, что за хрень творится, и вытащу тебя!  
Дагна с трудом кивнула. Руки ей оставили свободными, она боязливо зашарила кончиками пальцев по ребристой поверхности панциря, нащупывая разъемы или замки.  
Где-то за пределами комнаты скрипуче завертелось колесо. Сэра дернулась на привязи, углядев натянутые вдоль пола движущиеся веревки. Из-за сложившегося крупными складками гобелена выехал и подкатился к эльфийке массивный столик. Лязгнув, разместился ножками в железных пазах. На столе возвышался трехногий штатив для алхимических опытов, крепежные кольца сжимали керамический сосуд с узким горлышком. Над ним клубился едва различимый желтоватый удушливый дымок.  
Со звонким щелчком из потолочной кладки вывалился обломок кирпича. За ним выпал и закачался на тонкой цепочке шарик из переплетенных серебряных листьев, оберегающих лиловый ограненный кристалл. Сэра успела только удивленно выругаться, когда камень обратился к ней хрипловатым мужским голосом, чуть растягивающим гласные.  
— Сэра, не ведающая имен своих родителей, — произнес бестелесный голос. — Безотчая и неуловимая, отважно возвысившая голос в защиту слабых мира сего. Лучница Сэра, чьи меткие стрелы даровали беднякам защиту и справедливость. Многие жители Орлея и Ферелдена благодарили тебя за помощь, своевременную и бескорыстную, и ты возгордилась. Позабыла о том, что за последствия твоих необдуманных деяний приходится расплачиваться другим — тем самым людям, которым ты обещала помощь и защиту. Ты присвоила себе право решать, кому жить, а кому умереть, судя людей не по их деяниям, но исключительно по своим личным прихотям. Ты — летящая во мраке стрела без имени и лица, одинокая, своевольная и жаждущая крови. Однако на твоем извилистом пути встретился некто, сумевший растопить лед твоего сердца. Хочешь ли ты, чтобы Дагна осталась в живых? Тогда слушай внимательно. В сосуде, что находится прямо перед тобой, спрятан ключ. Достав его, ты разомкнешь свой ошейник. Рядом с решеткой установлен замок от механизма, пленившего Дагну. Поверни ключ в скважине, и твоя подруга спасена. Но поспеши, ибо мгновения утекают вместе с тающим льдом. Сердце Дагны готово распахнуться навстречу тебе… но вряд ли это сделает тебя счастливой.  
Закрепленный на решетке ящик со скрипом развалился на части. Внутри скрывались большие песочные часы, заполненные светящимся порошком лириума. Часы перевернулись заполненной колбой вверх. Толкаясь, снежно-голубые крупицы полились сквозь стеклянную перемычку, наполняя пустой резервуар.  
— Катись со своими поучениями знаешь куда? — сложив кисть щепотью и вытянувшись на цепи, Сэра запустила руку в алхимический сосуд. Костяшки проехались по гладким стенкам, эльфийка скривилась, поднажала… и завизжала, рывком выдернув руку и судорожно тряся ею. Кончики пальцев и ногти словно окунули в едкий кипяток. Мозолистая кожица на подушечках мгновенно налилась багрово-желтыми волдырями и съежилась, лопаясь. Подвывая, Сэра дернула было обожженные пальцы в рот, но была остановлена предостерегающим воплем Дагны.  
— Все в порядке, — прохрипела Сэра. — Все, мать его ети, в полном порядке, слышишь?  
Она мазнула пострадавшей рукой по подолу рубахи, пытаясь стереть едкие капли. Вскинула обе руки над головой и со сдавленным криком ухватилась за цепь. Выбрала слабину и рывком подтянулась, оторвав согнутые ноги от земли. Качнулась и пружинистым движением выбросила длинные ноги вперед, изо всех сил ударив пятками в сандалиях по краю столешницы. Стол пошатнулся, но устоял, штатив с сосудом тоже. По инерции лучницу качнуло назад, отчего следующий толчок вышел гораздо более сильным. Изогнувшись всем телом до протестующего нытья мускулов, Сэра попыталась кончиком носка достать до донышка сосуда и вытолкнуть его из креплений.  
— Сэра! — Дагна елозила ногами на месте, разбрызгивая скопившуюся на поверхности куба талую воду. — Сэра, не надо! Что там внутри, белая щелочь?  
— Демонова моча! — хрипя от натуги, эльфийка в очередной раз пнула стол. — Вот ведь мразь!  
Повинуясь законам природы, песок в часах неумолимо стремился вниз. В верхней колбе образовалась маленькая воронка, жадно втягивавшая в себя увлекаемые по спирали песчинки.  
— Прекрати пинать стол, достань ключ левой рукой! — надрывалась Дагна. — Пожалуйста, прошу тебя!  
— Ага, чтобы она по локоть отсохла?  
— Ожоги от белой щелочи можно вылечить! Я знаю, как! Сделай, как приказано!  
— Заткнись, Пряжечка. Еще разочек, и мы спасены…  
— Сэра! — Дагна гаркнула так, что эльфийка выпустила цепь. — Сэра, я… я узнаю эти приспособления… эти механизмы… — она затряслась в железных объятиях, икая и давясь подступающими рыданиями. — Сэра, пожалуйста, скорее!  
— Сейчас! — Сэра подпрыгнула, перехватывая цепь повыше и разбегаясь на крохотном пятачке. Взлетела, напрягая мускулы на руках и взметывая ногу. На сей раз она не промахнулась, размозжив бок сосуда метким ударом деревянного каблука. Острые осколки разлетелись вперемешку с каплями полупрозрачной белесой жидкости. Донышко уцелело, наискосок застряв в кольце держателя, и Сэра увидела длинный тяжелый ключ с плоской витой головкой. С торжествующим хриплым кличем эльфийка рванулась к нему, не замечая впившегося в кожу края ошейника и вытянув руку так, что в вывернутом плече отчетливо хрустнуло.  
Ей удалось ощутить шероховатую латунную поверхность, прежде чем донышко сосуда раскололось пополам. Ключ упал на столешницу, подпрыгнул и, звякнув, свалился на пол. Отшвырнув сандалии и не теряя присутствия духа, Сэра вслепую зашарила подвижными пальцами босых ног под столом.  
— Сэра, — мертвенным, чужим голосом окликнула Дагна.  
— Уже почти готово! Нашла! — эльфийка прижала драгоценный ключ большим пальцем и потянула по холодному каменному полу к себе.  
— Сэра, прости.  
— Чего?  
Последние песчинки с беззвучным шелестом осыпались в нижнюю колбу. Часы сдвинулись вниз, переместив рычаг. Механизм за спиной Дагны заскрежетал, готовясь сработать.  
Камень, прими меня, еле шевеля онемевшими губами, выговорила Дагна. Я была глупой и недальновидной, и теперь расплачиваюсь за это. Дух Камня, ты знаешь, как я не хочу умирать.  
Из-за слез Дагна ничего не могла разглядеть, только слышала вопли Сэры, уверяющей, что она достала ключ от замка и теперь все будет хорошо. Окоченевшие ноги разъезжались на гладком и мокром льду, и пронзительный голос эльфийки заглушил роковой щелчок.  
Пластинчатый доспех выбросил кривые штыри, вонзившиеся глубоко в тело коротко и жутко вскрикнувшей Дагны, и со страшной силой распахнулся в стороны.  
Как человек без усилия ломает пальцами на две половинки спелый персик, так отлаженный механизм с хрустом сломал грудную клетку Дагны и вскрыл ее, точно морскую устрицу. С хлюпающим, влажным шлепком на пол вывалился пунцово-сизый, разматывающийся под собственной тяжестью ком кишечника. Частым дождем забарабанил кровавый дождь, окрашивая лед и расплескавшуюся воду в яростные оттенки розового и кораллового. Капли, угодившие в жаровню, зашипели на углях.  
В остекленевших глазах Сэры отразились судорожно раздувшиеся в агонизирующем вздохе и плоско опавшие пузыри легких. Выскочившее сердце мягким окровавленным мешочком повисло на натянувшихся жилах, выплюнув из себя рассыпчатые брызги липкой крови, оторвалось и шмякнулось вниз. Дагна обмякла, превратившись в чудовищную птицу с распахнутыми крыльями цвета радужного перламутра, алого, багряного, черно-пунцового и ослепительного белого. Безжалостно вывернутая наизнанку птица, истекающая кровью.  
— Сволочи! — истошно завизжала Сэра. Выламывая суставы и раздирая кожу ногтями, эльфийка впихнула пальцы под тесный ошейник и яростно трясла его, пытаясь разорвать железо. — Зачем? Она же ни в чем не виновата! Пряжечка! Дагни! Я убью вас, найду вас и убью, глотки вам перегрызу! Дагни, Дагни! — она заскулила, как смертельно раненое животное,  
лупя себя сжатыми кулаками по голове.  
Гобелен, раскручиваясь, поплыл в обратном направлении. Продернутая через блок цепь натянулась, залязгала и начала наматываться на невидимый барабан. Волоча орущую, брызгавшую слюной и слезами, отчаянно упиравшуюся ногами Сэру прочь с места казни. Прочь от изувеченного тела Дагны, освещенного вспышками жаровен.


	4. Он с кем-то случается

На громкий и продолжительный стук в двери комнаты, отведенной Сэре и Дагне, никто не отозвался. Рудольф аж нагнулся к замочной скважине — изнутри не долетело ни приглушенного сопения, ни сдавленного хихиканья в ладошку. Дамы изволили отсутствовать, шляясь в поисках приключений по улицам ночного Киркволла. Йонге очень наделся, что утро не начнется с визита городской стражи с настойчивым требованием внести щедрый залог и забрать лихую парочку из каталажки. Монна Кассандра, столько сил и трудов вбухавшая в укрепление доброй репутации Инквизиции, будет крайне недовольна.  
Зато из нумера, снятого компаньонами, шустро выпорхнула раскрасневшаяся служанка с подносом, уставленным пустыми кружками и кувшинами. Следом за ней из приоткрытой двери выплыл густой басовитый хохот. Обладай хмельные напитки возможностью разговаривать, именно такой голос принадлежал бы Косе Смерти, выдержанной двадцать лет в бочке мореного дуба с эверитовыми обручами.  
— Гость в дом — радость в дом, — нехорошо обрадовался Рудольф. Сцапал служанку за локоток, потребовав: — Радость моя, увеличь заказ ровно в два раза. Пребывание среди денежных мешков разбудило во мне неутолимую жажду. И я подозреваю, что эти засранцы уже изрядно угостились за наш счет.  
В комнате царили легкий разгром, потрескивание сосновых поленьев в камине и полнейшее благолепие. Разложенные веерами на столе яркие карты означали завершение очередного беспощадного и не ведающего снисхождения к противникам сражения в «порочную благодетель». Вошедших приветствовали радостным улюлюканьем, костяным скрежетанием и помахиванием руками.  
— Кто нынче победителем? — Серый Страж пристроил мокрый плащ на крюках по соседству с боевым молотом на длинной рукояти и торопливо плюхнулся за стол. — По скольки ставим? Я в деле!  
— Ваш дружок снова мухлюет. Еще партия, и я отправлюсь по Киркволлу с протянутой рукой, побираясь на бедность! — с искренней обидой поделился горем громадный кунари, едва уместивший свой обширный зад на табурете. Его огромные рога, казалось, занимали полкомнаты. У большинства уроженцев Пар Воллена рога, большие или маленькие, витые или прямые, плавно изгибались к затылку, но над этим шумным громилой природа особенно расстаралась. Черные у основания и каштаново-серые ближе к кончикам, иссеченные ударами мечей и перехваченные кое-где железными кольцами, рога на добрый локоть широко раздавались в стороны, образуя над лбом владельца костяную броню непробиваемой крепости.  
(Как однажды метко заметила леди Монтилье, столь внушительное и грозное оружие подобало скорее дракону, нежели быку.  
— По каким житейским волнам тебя носило, когда мне позарез требовалось новое прозвище? — задумчиво вопросил тогда у крохотной госпожи советницы громоздившийся над ней татуированный гигант с серой кожей. — Оно конечно, Железный Дракон звучит намного внушительней, чем Железный Бык... но к Быку я привык, а к Дракону придется привыкать заново. Уверен, кое-кто из наших верных товарищей немедля решит, что это очень здорово — устроить охоту на дракона).  
— Босс так рассчитывал прикупить новую золотую цацку и бутылочку лака для рогов, но остался ни с чем, — сообщил тасовавший колоду симпатичный молодой человек с невозмутимым лицом и смешливыми карими глазами. Тевинтерец родом, он уже несколько лет служил лейтенантом в наемничьем отряде Быка, считаясь его левой рукой. Настоящее имя лейтенанта было слишком длинным и вычурным, в отряде его звали просто Крэм. Бык именовал своего заместителя не иначе, как Крем-брюле. Лейтенант стоически терпел и лишь когда вконец припекало, начинал многословно и красочно рассуждать о природе кунарийского юмора. Приходя к выводу, что такового не существует. — Мессир Далине, присоединяйтесь. Достало быть проигравшей стороной лишь оттого, что мой одряхлевший подслеповатый босс не различает карточных мастей.  
— Лжа неправдивая и клевета на бедного калеку, изувеченного в боях за отчизну, — проворчал Железный Бык, чей левый глаз закрывала кожаная нашлепка с позолоченной пластинкой. Попытки осторожно вызнать, при каких обстоятельствах воитель-кунари утратил глаз, пока завершались ничем: слушателя всякий раз потчевали новой захватывающей байкой. — Просто руки у тебя дырявые, вот и суешь мне всякий раз хрень вместо приличной карты.  
— И крем-брюле вместо мозгов, да-да, я помню, — покивал Крэм, быстрыми движениями сбрасывая игрокам карты.  
— Уговорил, сдай мне тоже, — вообще-то магику больше нравилось наблюдать с стороны, чем играть самому. Любая партия «порочной добродетели» была нешуточным испытанием выдержки, умения заговорить зубы, отвлекая внимание противников, и бдительной слежкой за выбывшими и оставшимися в колоде картами. Плюс мгновенный расчет вероятных комбинаций, яростная торговля, взаимные оскорбления и азартные попытки сорвать банк.  
К удивлению напарников, Сайнжа с Сегерона оказался весьма недурным игроком. Его постоянно нахлобученный глухой шлем надежно скрывал любые эмоции. Особенно когда дело касалось непомерного задирания ставок и оголтелого блефа перед финальным раскрытием. Обставить некоронованную принцессу мухлежа, леди Монтилье, ему пока не удалось, но Сайнжа не терял надежды.  
— Я отправила вас за гномским золотом, а вы где шлялись и что притащили? — вопросила Инквизитор, когда после трудного похода на Глубинные тропы напарники и увязавшийся с ними нуаду вернулись в Скайхолд, штаб-квартиру Инквизиции, представ пред ясны очи начальства. — С виду так вылитый сводный братец Корифея. Оно точно разумное?  
Сайнжа зарычал. Перебивая друг друга, компаньоны пустились в объяснения. Запасливый Рудольф хлопнул на стол уцелевший в схватках с порождениями Тьмы мешочек золотых двергской чеканки и звездчатых рубинов. Леди Хиира прищурилась, глядя сквозь прозрачную алость камня на свет лампы, и потребовала обратно доверенную напарникам карту тейга Гейдрун. Йонге сокрушенно развел руками, признавшись, что карта утонула. Инквизитор грозно свела брови. В голове магика некстати заскрежетал беззвучный голос Сайнжи, заявившего, что он прекрасно помнит расположение коридоров покинутого тейга и без всякой карты, но раз уж туповатым людям позарез необходимы чертежи...  
Сошлись на том, что нуаду создает карты тейга, напарники помогают, и все трое никуда не отлучаются из замка. Они обосновались в мастерской Дагны, где имелся превосходный набор чертежных инструментов и огромный стол, на котором раскатали листы пергамента. Вскорости на огонек забрел любознательный Железный Бык, вернувшийся с вылазки в Чащобные Холмы и прознавший о новом госте Скайхолда.  
Кунари и уроженец мятежного Сегерона, почти завоеванного этими самыми кунари — эдакая встреча поневоле заставит всех готовиться к худшему. Рудольф потом признался, что ожидал свирепой драки и уже прикидывал, как растащить бойцов с наименьшими потерями для обитателей замка и крепостных стен. Но — ничего не произошло. Бык трепался с компаньонами и исподволь присматривался к Сайнже, нуаду правил на ремне длинный нож и мрачно зыркал желтыми буркалами сквозь прорези шлема. На следующий день сегеронец обнаружился на тренировочной площадке наемников, а еще через день — в замковой таверне. Напарники перевели дух и пожали друг другу руки — обошлось. Невесть как Бык нашел общий язык даже с нуаду, изъяснявшимся исключительно с помощью шипения, рычания и грозного стрекотания.  
Мысленная речь Сайнжи, вполне разумная и внятная, невесть по каким причинам была слышна только напарникам — магу и Серому Стражу. Йонге счел это уникальным воплощением менталисити, утраченного чародейского умения общаться с помощью разумов, не прибегая к недостаточно выразительным словам.   
Вскорости магику поднадоело всякий раз срываться с места и мчаться сломя голову перекладывать злобный рев и шипение нуаду на понятный окружающим язык, втолковывая, что Сайнжа никого не намерен предать жестокой смерти, а просто решил высказать свое авторитетное мнение. Под натиском компаньона Рудольф нехотя выменял пару трофейных рубинов на подлинную Слезу Андрасте, большую стеклянную монету, отлитую мастерами Серо. С помощью ловких рук Дагны они вскрыли пузырек воздуха, возникший из-за дефекта отливки, и впрыснули внутрь каплю смешанной крови людей и нуаду. Дагна запаяла монету, Йонге сплел заклятье, и Сайнжа обрел собственный голос. Он получился изрядно скрипучим и с непривычным, режущим ухо акцентом, но вполне разборчивым. Амулет вставили в оправу и торжественно преподнесли Сайнже незадолго до отъезда в Киркволл. Насколько Йонге разобрался в странных эмоциях сегеронца, тот был весьма польщен подарком.  
— По какому случаю побрякушки и полировка рогов?  
Первый круг игры завершился. Заключившие тайный союз Йонге и Крэм малость выиграли, Серый Страж и Бык продулись. Сайнжа остался при своих. Явилась служанка с наполненными кувшинами и чистыми кружками, со смешком увернулась от попытки Рудольфа прихватить ее за пышную задницу. Крэм вместо ответа мученически закатил глаза к потолку.  
— Магистр грядет, — смекнул Йонге, выкладывая рыцаря мудрости. — Уже настала пора выстилать коврами тракт от Киркволла до Минратоса? А танцовщицы в бисах и бусере будут? А камелеопардов в золотой парче привезут?  
— Между прочим, я в вашу личную жизнь грязными копытами не лезу, — кунари припечатал его карту своей, песней безрассудства.  
— За полным отсутствием таковой. В последнее время лично я встречаюсь исключительно с порождениями Тьмы, а они какие-то крайне недружелюбные.  
— Если перестанешь сходу лупить их посохом по зубам, уверен, они сразу к тебе потянутся, — Рудольф сосредоточенно изучил веер своих карт, скинул змею печали и вытянул из колоды новую. — Глядишь, встретишь смазливую порожденьку и добьешься взаимности.  
— А мне всегда казалось, у тварей Тьмы нет деления на мужских и женских особей, — высказался Бык.  
— Истинному герою все едино, — ехидно скрипнул Сайнжа.  
— Так давайте выпьем за различия, которые разнообразят жизнь, — торопливо предложил Йонге, пока увлекательный разговор не скатился к излюбленному пьяному обсуждению: можно ли поиметь порождение Тьмы и остаться в живых. Тост дружно поддержали, и комнату заполнило разнообразной громкости бульканье. Нуаду, не желавший выставлять напоказ свои жуткие челюсти, но большой ценитель крепчайшего двергского эля, нашел оригинальный выход — изогнутую серебряную трубку, уходившую под закраину шлема.  
— О чем занимательном трепались на собрании земель марчанских? Что там насчет экспедиции? — Быка на сборище во дворце наместника не пригласили. Во-первых, из-за жутковатой репутации кунари, года два назад едва не захвативших Киркволл и изрядно навалявших городскому ополчению. Во-вторых, у Быка имелась куча собственных таинственных хлопот на службе: встречи с конфидентами, переговоры с отступниками Кун, заключение долгоиграющих союзов и сбор слухов. А еще завтра-послезавтра должен был явиться почетный гость из Тевинтера, магистр Павус, давний друг и союзник Инквизиции.  
В подробности сложных и запутанных отношений между магистром и рогатым капитаном наемников не решались соваться даже самые отъявленные любители сплетен. Опасаясь оказаться перед суровым выбором: быть обращенным в сияющую глыбу льда или расстаться с частью зубов и конечностей. Йонге считал приятелей отлично сложившимся боевым дуэтом, а уж кто там на кого каким взглядом смотрит и кто к кому шастает долгими холодными ночами — не его дело. Сами разберутся. У него собственных трудностей хватает.  
— Тебя в поход точно не возьмут, — Рудольф бодро захрустел стеблем соленого эльфийского корня.  
— Это с какой такой радости?  
— Ты в тамошние норы не пролезешь. Зацепишься рогами и застрянешь.  
— Отродясь такого не бывало.  
— Было-было. Я собственными глазами видел. Блэкволл еще собирался тебе на шею веревку накинуть и так вытаскивать, а я сказал, тут веревкой не обойдешься, тут якорная цепь нужна, да покрепче...  
— Ничего пока толком не решили, — перебил болтливого компаньона Йонге, делая ход. — Леди Жози выступила с докладом. Мудрые старцы кряхтели, пердели и хором кляли высокие налоги. Купцы из Оствика навроде спелых груш. Висят на ветке и ждут, кто их стряхнет. Маркхэму и хочется урвать кусок пирога, и колется, и герцог не велит. Неваррские интересовались, нет ли на Глубинных тропах драконов какого-нибудь особенного вида, а то в королевском замке давно коллекцию черепов не пополняли. Герциния колеблется, аки лотос в пруду, а Старкхэвен наверняка откажется. Они с той поры, как потеряли своего принца, вообще опасаются куда-то встревать.  
— Ясненько, — Бык качнул тяжелой головой и потянулся за кружкой. Йонге стоило больших трудов свыкнуться с тем, что шумливое простодушие и показушная недалекость кунари-наемника всего лишь искусно расписанная маска. Хитроумием и изощренностью замыслов Бык ничуть не уступал Лелиане, главе тайной службы Инквизиции. У себя на родине Бык долгое время служил Бен-Хаззарат, сообществу блюстителей порядка среди народа Пар Воллен, пока не разошелся во мнениях с начальством и не подался в отступники Кун. Инквизитор ему доверяла, но с оглядкой, утверждая, якобы никто и никогда доподлинно не узнает, чьи интересы блюдет и на чьей стороне находится Железный Бык. Может статься, кунари сам того не ведает. Но пока он оставался союзником, и союзником ценным, умеющим слышать невысказанное и безошибочно отыскивать крохи ценных сведений в ворохе пустой болтовни.  
— Ангел Смерти воспарил на черных крыльях, — оповестил компанию Крэм, поднимая карту — символ окончания круга игры. — Сражая огненным мечом виновных и щадя невинных. Или наоборот. Извините, академиев не заканчивал.  
— Что ж, пора выворачивать карманы, — Страж шлепнул на стол тщательно подобранную пятерку Змей и Кинжалов. Бык разочарованно хрюкнул, опять оставшись в проигрыше, а комбинации на руках Йонге и Крэма недотягивали по количеству очков.  
Ухмыляясь, Рудольф потянулся к сложенным горкой монетам, но схлопотал по руке от нуаду.  
— Эй, когти и втянуть можно было!  
— Молчи, ты, погрязший в самонадеянности, — Сайнжа высыпал поверх карт Рудольфа свою четверку Осенних Песней вкупе с Рыцарем Вечности. — Гони монету.  
— Зачем ты только меня удержал? — скорбно вопросил Рудольф у напарника. — Я ведь говорил, надо было сходу его прикончить. Вот теперь мне приходится расплачиваться за собственную доброту, а ты сидишь и ровным счетом ничего не делаешь!  
— Я считаю, — возразил Йонге. — С тебя двадцать гульдеров и восемь медяков.  
— Что-о? Друзья мои, вы вконец охренели и остатки совести пропили!  
— Двадцать два, — уточнил дотошный Крэм.  
— Да нет у меня сейчас столько!  
— Меч в залог не возьму, — заявил нуаду. — И расписку тоже, даже не предлагай.  
— Вверх ногами его переверните и тряхните как следует. Глядишь, чего и звякнет, — посоветовал Железный Бык, добрейшей души кунари. Со скрипом отодвинув табурет, Бык поднялся и потянулся — зрелище было то еще, как будто горные хребты сдвинулись с места. По сравнению с массивным широкоплечим кунари даже атлетически сложенный Сайнжа казался более стройным и гибким. — Или вздуйте малость, а я пока схожу отолью.  
Он собрал на поднос пустые кружки и кувшины и, чуть пошатываясь на ходу, удалился, с трудом вписавшись рогами в дверной проем. В окна хлестануло порывом ночного ветра и редким перестуком дождя.  
После долгого и горячего спора было решено предоставить Рудольфу возможность отыграться, и Крэм заново перетасовал колоду. Йонге поневоле увлекся, особенно когда напарник просадил еще десяток гульдеров и начал стервенеть. От азартного игроцкого забытья магик очухался только на третьем круге, когда Крэм озадаченно спросил:  
— А где, маму его рогатую, шляется босс? Утопить нас, что ли, решил?  
— Та служаночка вовсю стреляла в его сторону глазками, — буркнул раздосадованный Страж. — Наверняка уговорила нашего бычка прогуляться до ближайшего стойла.  
— Нахрена ему трактирная девка, если завтра пожалует мэтр Павус, — довольно бестактно напомнил Йонге. Комната слегка плыла и искажалась, что непреложно означало — магик перебрал с щедрыми дарами золотой орлейской лозы. Крэм осуждающе повел бровями, и Йонге слегка устыдился: — Крэм, ну сам посуди. Твой босс — рогатая орясина восьми футов роста, в любую дверь входит без стука и напролом. Он Корифею лично нюх топтал и дракона потрошил голыми руками.  
— Зато в прошлый раз он загулял и сверзился в лошадиную поилку, — Крэм глубоко вздохнул и полез из-за стола. — Пойду, спущусь во двор.  
— Я с тобой, — вызвался Йонге, ощущая сильнейший порыв немедля прогуляться до ветра.  
В общем зале, почти пустом по случаю скверной погоды и позднего времени, околачивалась всего пара посетителей. Давешняя разбитная служанка, что приносила выпивку, устало возила тряпкой по грязному полу, ей помогала с уборкой маленькая тощая эльфка. За стойкой, перетирая кружки, маялся полусонный служитель. Бык вопиюще отсутствовал.  
За дверью Йонге и Крэма встретил сырой туман да пара раскачивающихся над входом в «Цветущую розу» фонарей. У крытой коновязи дожидалась припозднившегося хозяина гнедая кобыла под хорошим седлом, в каменной колоде поилки никто не валялся. Поспешно доковыляв до сортира, Йонге захлопнул дощатую дверь и, оросив вонючую черную дыру, поздравил себя с облегчением.  
Управившись, магик вывалился наружу, вдохнув полной грудью стылый киркволльский воздух с неизменной примесью горелого угля, гниющей рыбы, смолы и едва уловимой морской свежести. Еле различимый в темноте Крэм бродил по обширному двору таверны, заглядывая в укромные углы за хозяйственными постройками и уныло окликая: «Босс? Босс, ты куда запропастился? Дрыхнешь, что ли? Босс!»  
На заплетающихся ногах Йонге побрел в сторону призывного голоса, и тут молодой наемник злобно ругнулся.  
— Мессир Далине, тащите фонарь или наколдуйте свет. Здесь кто-то или что-то валяется.  
— Щас, — Йонге щелкнул пальцами, призвав стайку золотистых светлячков. В их колеблющемся свете они разглядели предмет, о который запнулся Крэм.  
— Дверг, — растерянно сказал Йонге. — Пьяный?  
— Мертвый, — Крэм прижал пальцы к толстенной шее под взъерошенной бородой и брезгливо обтер руку о штаны.  
— Смотри, у него нога по колено оттяпана, — магик с сожалением распростился с уплывающим приятным состоянием опьянения, временно примирившим его с паршивым и недружелюбным миром.  
— Причем ногу он утратил не здесь, иначе бултыхался бы в луже собственной крови, — рассудил Крэм. — И умер он день или два назад. Вряд ли хозяин «Розы» допустил, чтобы его прекрасное заведение служило складом мертвых гномов. Кстати, мы его знаем?  
— Хозяина?  
— Дверга.  
Йонге подманил светлячков ближе и всмотрелся в лицо мертвеца. Грубая морщинистая физиономия с расплющенным широким носом, оплывшая и бесформенная. С годами дверг облысел, но рыжеватая впроседь борода осталась густой и была заплетена в две толстые, давно нечесаные косицы. Множество перекрещивающихся рваных ран с запекшейся слоем кровью, коротких, но глубоких, как на лице, так и по всему телу. Похоже, будто перед смертью гнома изодрали когтями в клочья два десятка взбесившихся кошек. Доспехов нет, одет в изношенную рубаху и широкие холщовые штаны. Короткого топорика, неизменного спутника всякого гнома, хоть наземного, хоть подгорного, поблизости тоже нет. Коротконогий, кряжистый. Магик осторожно перевернул руку мертвеца ладонью вверх — выступающие мозоли оставлены скорее долгими годами знакомства с мечом и топором, нежели рукоятью кузнечного молота.  
— Первый раз его вижу, — подвел итог Йонге.  
— Я тоже. Кликнем стражу?  
— Придется, — согласился магик. — Надо ж вызнать, кто это был и за что его прикончили.  
— И почему подбросили именно сюда, — нахмурившись, Крэм осмотрел безлюдный, окутанный сизым туманом двор. — Босс исчез. Мертвый дверг появился. Думаете, это связано?  
— Бык вполне мог заметить тех, кто приволок сюда тело, и решил проследить за ними, — согласился Йонге, зная предприимчивую и беспокойную натуру кунари. — К утру разберется, наведет порядок и объявится. Это ведь наш Железный Бык. Это не с ним что-то случается, это он с кем-то случается. Пошли, обрадуем хозяина дурными новостями, пусть отправит кого из слуг за патрулем.


	5. Деталь третья

Миновала вечность, в течение которой Авелин ползла по податливо колыхавшемуся, проседавшему под ее тяжестью телу Огрена. Дверг верно рассчитал: его падение и метания в агонии частично освободили проход через ловушку для Авелин, но дальний конец туннеля по-прежнему оставался густо оплетен сетями и проволочными спиралями. Помогая себе локтями и коленями, Авелин перемещалась со скоростью смертельно раненой черепахи, пугливо застывая всякий раз, когда очередной крючок цеплялся за ее одежду, и медленными, размеренными движениями отсоединяя его. Вскоре руки начали мелко и безостановочно трястись. В голове мутилось, страстно хотелось опрокинуть чарку зимнего эля, того самого, с ореховой горчинкой, приносящего так необходимое ей забвение. Пару раз Авелин отчетливо слышала настойчивый голос Уэсли, своего первого мужа, рыцаря Ордена Храма. Шесть лет назад Уэсли смертельно ранили порождения Тьмы — и ей пришлось собственными руками избавить его от жуткой участи стать вурдалаком.  
Не сдавайся, повторял Уэсли. Еще один шажок, еще одно усилие. Ты почти добралась.  
Светильник проплыл над ее головой и погас. С хрипом, больше похожим на рыдание, обессиленная и ободранная капитан городской стражи вывалилась из смертоносного лаза, упав в пыльную темноту.  
Отлежавшись, переведя дух и убедившись, что новых испытаний пока не предвидится, Авелин упрямо поднялась на ноги и зашарила руками вокруг. Наткнулась на влажную от плесени каменную стену, побрела вдоль. Стена привела ее к низкой каменной арке, о которую рослая Авелин немедля приложилась лбом до зеленоватых кругов в глазах. Выставив руки перед собой и переступая мелкими приставными шагами, Авелин устремилась навстречу неизвестности.  
Темнота ее не пугала. Темнота — давний и добрый друг городских стражников, спасительница и помощница. Темнота укроет от врагов, подарит убежище и поможет бежать. Как бы ей хотелось навсегда скрыться в этой мягкой, прохладной тьме. Может, она встретит там Уэсли. Или Донника. О небеса, как же она истосковалась по Доннику. По его сильным рукам, темным глазам, по его любви.  
Донник умер, безжалостно подсказала память. Ее подчиненный и второй супруг, стражник Донник Хендир погиб почти три года назад. Похоронен на кладбище Нижнего Киркволла, она сама заказывала надгробную плиту с его именем. Его смерть была долгой и мучительной, а она ничего не смогла сделать, чтобы достойно наказать убийц.  
Мир Авелин Валлен навсегда раскололся в тот злосчастный день. Вместе с разлетевшейся на тысячи обломков церковью Киркволла.  
С той поры она безнадежно одинока. Мужчины не задерживаются рядом с ней, друзья… друзья рано или поздно погибают или уходят своим путем. Одинокая, бездетная, никому толком не нужная, всегда с припрятанной флягой, помогающей хоть как-то справляться с обязанностями. Она знала, о чем шепчутся за ее спиной в казармах стражи. Знала, что с каждым днем все больше утрачивает былую хватку. Догадывалась, кто сменит ее на посту, когда у наместника иссякнет терпение закрывать глаза на ее промахи. К примеру, где она должна быть сейчас? Метаться с высунутым языком и мечом наперевес, организуя охрану множества важных гостей, что приволоклись в Киркволл. Где она на самом деле? Торчит хрен знает где и бредет демон знает куда. Андрасте Милосердная, сотвори чудо, пошли заблудшему капитану стражи бутылочку жгучего ривейнского бренди. Не хочешь? Ну и хрен с тобой.  
Она споткнулась о невидимую ступеньку, въехав ладонью в липкую, клочковатую паутину. Семеня мелкими мохнатыми лапками, по руке пробежал паук. Со сдавленным криком отвращения Авелин стряхнула его. Сколько десятилетий пустовал этот дом и кто в нем теперь обосновался? Старинные особняки Киркволла, что сырные головы, насквозь пронизаны лабиринтами потайных ходов, фальшивых стен и замаскированных глазков. Кто-то наверняка наблюдает за тем, как она, спотыкаясь, бродит по извилистым темным коридорам, натыкаясь на обломки старой мебели и чихая от набившейся в рот и нос пыли. Неизвестные уже прикончили Огрена и рассчитывают добраться до нее.  
Что-то мягко скользнуло по прямым, коротко обрезанным волосам Авелин и затянулось на шее. Капитан не успела вовремя подсунуть ладонь под петлю и шарахнулась назад, опасаясь сделать следующий шаг в пустоту. Но удавка не стискивала горло жгучей петлей и не натягивалась струной, увлекая Авелин к потолку. Ее тащили в нужном направлении, как хозяин ведет под уздцы заартачившуюся лошадь.  
Стена в паре шагов впереди расступилась, превратившись в светлый дверной проем. Натянувшаяся веревка вынудила ее сделать крохотный шажок, пространство позади тотчас захлопнулось. Распластавшись по стене, Авелин настороженно огляделась. Узел веревки скребся об ухо. Капитан прикинула, не распутать ли его, но для этого требовались две руки, а она так неустойчиво балансировала на крохотной приступке, боясь оторвать ладони от стены. Раньше, наверное, это помещение было солярием или залом для приемов над просторной галереей. Перекрытия между солярием и нижним этажом рухнули, множество узких окон забили снаружи досками. Черепичная крыша прохудилась, но сквозь прорехи Авелин увидела знакомое до боли низкое серое небо в быстро летящих облаках. Похоже, середина дня и скоро хлынет дождь.  
В другом конце разрушенной галереи с надрывным скрипом распахнулась дверь. На узкий карниз вытолкнули человека. Он едва не сделал шаг в пустоту, извернулся всем телом, удержался на краю и застыл зеркальным отражением Авелин Валлен. Фигура в мешковатых рубахе и штанах, не разберешь, мужчина или женщина. Руки скованы впереди. На голову нахлобучили глухой шлем черной кожи, полностью скрывший лицо и оставивший на виду только подбородок и рот. Шею незнакомца обвивала петля, веревка от нее тянулась вверх, к центральной балке галереи.  
Теперь нам должны изложить правила испытания, подумала капитан, обводя взглядом обшарпанные стены в поисках тубуса с запиской. Мы в руках одержимых безумцев, но в их извращенном рассудке есть система. Цель, к достижению которой они стремятся. Правила, согласно которым пленники движутся к цели. К свободе.  
Медный блестящий тубус на тонкой нити упал с балки и закачался, описывая широкую дугу. Ухватившись за выступ крошащегося кирпича, Авелин изловчилась и сцапала его. Отвинтила крышку, выдернула скрученный лист и ощутила, как внутри что-то ударяется о стенки.  
«Монна Авелин, — струились ровные строки безупречно разборчивого почерка, — за время службы в гвардии Киркволла вы встречали множество разных людей. Отчаявшихся, разочарованных, озлобленных, гордых, лживых и непреклонных. Вы старались отыскать в каждом из них лучшее, дать им шанс начать новую жизнь. Напротив вас стоит дева эльфийской крови по имени Сэра. Безжалостная и расчетливая убийца, только что получившая наглядный урок того, к чему приводят упрямство и своеволие. Она слепа, но ключ к ее прозрению — в ваших руках, монна Авелин. Воспользуйтесь им по своему усмотрению, но помните: доверие — вещь обоюдоострая. Как меч или веревка, что соединяет вас с Сэрой. Спасется она или погибнет, зависит от вас».  
Авелин осторожно наклонила тубус. В подставленную ладонь вывалился серебряный ключ на длинной цепочке. Надо полагать, он отпирает цепи на руках эльфийки и замок маски-шлема. Их разделяет пространство обрушившейся галереи и переброшенные вкривь и вкось доски, шатко опирающиеся на каменные перемычки арок и торчащие из стен остатки поперечных балок.  
Записку Авелин сунула за пазуху, в компанию к предыдущей, адресованной ей и покойному Огрену. Ей казалось очень важным непременно сохранять записки. Цепочку с ключом капитан тщательно обмотала вокруг правого запястья.  
— Сэра, — окликнула она. — Слышишь меня?  
Безглазая черная голова стремительно повернулась к источнику звука и быстро закивала.  
— Я Авелин, капитан городской стражи Киркволла, — назвалась стражница. — Тоже угодила в здешнюю западню. Мне выдали ключ, похоже, от твоих оков… Нет, не двигайся!  
— Что вокруг нас? — хрипло выкрикнула эльфийка. Для своего народа она была слишком высокой и крепко сложенной, больше смахивая на человека. Судя по тому, как ловко она удерживала равновесие даже со скованными руками и сохраняла спокойствие, Сэра была не из зашуганных городских эльфов, а пришла со стороны. Свободная охотница из Долов или Ферелдена. — Можешь описать?  
— Мы стоим на карнизах солярия большой разрушенной галереи, — откликнулась Авелин. — У нас на шеях веревки. Пол провалился, но я вижу тропу из досок. Пойдем навстречу друг другу. Между нами около пяти фатомов. Как окажемся вблизи, я передам тебе ключ.  
— Идет, — Сэра, не двигаясь с места, осторожно очертила босой ногой в воздухе полукруг. — Где доска?  
— Эмм… Так. Справа от тебя, на расстоянии примерно трех ступней, — балансируя раскинутыми руками, Авелин ступила на ближайшую доску. Та опасно прогнулась под ее тяжестью, и капитан уныло позавидовала легкой и проворной эльфийке. Держа скованные руки перед собой, Сэра осторожно, но уверенно и отчасти изящно боком семенила по доске. — Стоп. Перекресток. Следующая доска брошена поверх той, по которой ты идешь. Держись правее.  
— Поняла, — Сэра нашарила ногами место скрещения досок, качнулась, ухватила равновесие и продолжила путь. Авелин старалась не смотреть вниз, крохотными скользящими шажками смещаясь навстречу эльфийке. Доска неустойчиво раскачивалась влево-вправо, Авелин то тряслась в леденящем ознобе, то обливалась горячим потом, щекочущими струйками стекавшими по шее за колючий воротник.  
— Ты у самой стены! — крикнула она Сэре, благополучно одолевшей первую часть извилистой воздушной тропы. — Повернись к ней спиной и сделай шаг вправо… бля, стой, не туда! Влево! Маленький шаг, там будет арка и новая доска.  
Аккуратно переступив с изгиба каменной арки на пыльную доску, Сэра поинтересовалась:  
— Куда уходят наши веревки?  
— Наверх.  
— А что наверху?  
— Дырявая черепичная крыша, стропила, поперечная балка.  
— К ней что-нибудь приделано? — не унималась Сэра. — Какой-нибудь механизм?  
— Не вижу, — честно призналась Авелин. Скорчившись в унизительной позе на четвереньках, капитан пыталась дотянуться до соседней доски. Дотянулась, оперлась и зависла над провалом между балками, мучительно неловко переползая с одной на другую.  
Пыльный серый мир внезапно кувырнулся. Авелин судорожно вцепилась в доску, свою единственную надежду и опору, обхватив ее руками и ногами. Ноги сорвались. Подвывая, Авелин зависла над пропастью первого этажа, беспомощно дрыгая ногами. Веревка на шее опасно натянулась, и от этого движения наверху что-то скрипнуло.  
— Что?.. — тревожно взвизгнула Сэра, прильнув к стене. — Эй! Ответь!  
Авелин застонала, изо всех сил напрягая утратившие былую ловкость мышцы в попытках затащить себя на доску. Напрасно — она болталась между небом и землей грузным обмякшим мешком, вдобавок постепенно сползая. В былые времена капитан стражи справилась бы с такой трудностью играючи. Даже будучи закованной в полный тяжелый доспех, с вещевым мешком на спине и мечом у бедра. В былые, давно минувшие времена, но не теперь.  
— Куда мне идти? — заорала эльфийка. — Как добраться до тебя? Говори, прах тебя побери!  
— Прямо, — просипела Авелин. — Три шага и повернуть направо… Я сорвалась!  
— Иду, — Сэра шагнула по доске и болезненно охнула, напоровшись босой ступней на торчащий гвоздь. — Дермо-дерьмо-дерьмо! Авелин, ты еще здесь?  
— Висю, — скрипнула зубами Авелин, раскачиваясь в безнадежной попытке забросить ноги на доску. На ее счастье, дальний конец доски не выскочил из стеновых креплений и, хоть и здорово гнулся, но пока справлялся с непосильной задачей выдерживать ее вес. Сэру отделял один-единственный пролет с переброшенной через него узкой дощечкой. Эльфийка нащупала ее, постояла мгновение, шумно и тяжело дыша… и вдруг припустила на цыпочках, легко и проворно, как первая танцовщица королевского балета Орлеи, почти не колыша доску. Босые, исцарапанные ноги замерли напротив носа обмякшей на растопыренных локтях Авелин.  
— Где ключ? — рявкнула эльфийка.  
— Вытащи меня, — просипела Авелин.  
— Ключ. Гони ключ.  
— Висит на моей правой руке.  
Сэра опустилась на корточки, шаря перед собой скованными руками. Авелин увидела вблизи остренький подборок и приоткрытые яркие, узкие губы с тонкой блестящей ниточкой слюны. Холодные проворные пальцы нащупали обмотанную вокруг запястья цепочку и яростно рванули ее. Заполучив драгоценный ключ, Сэра по-звериному оскалилась, показав мелкие, неровные зубки, и пружинисто выпрямилась.  
«Боги, да она ведь чокнутая, как крыса в нужнике, — растерянно подумала Авелин, когда эльфийка с размаху пнула ее ногой в плечо. — Она спятила… решила столкнуть меня вниз».  
— Эй! Как ты откроешь оковы без посторонней помощи? — Авелин с трудом увернулась от следующего удара, метившего в лицо. — Стой! Мы в одной ловушке, что ты творишь?  
— Я тебе не верю, — прошипела Сэра, брызгая слюной. — Вы, люди, все твари. Убили мою Дагни, а она была ни в чем не виновата, — она пошатнулась, едва не потеряв равновесие, и мгновение балансировала на одной ноге, гибко выгнувшись и опираясь затылком на веревку. — Ты тоже наверняка притворяешься. Ты заодно с ними. Дура, отдала мне ключ! — она наискось взмахнула цепочкой, острые шипы на бородке ключа проехались по лицу вскрикнувшей Авелин. — Вот ты где, сука! Я тебя слышу!  
Перед глазами Авелин мелькнула грязная пятка с кровавой рваной царапиной от гвоздя. Даже лишенная возможности видеть, эльфийка не промахнулась, угодив точнехонько в переносицу. Перед глазами помутнело, из носа брызнуло липкое и теплое. Рыча от натуги и ярости, расставив трясущиеся локти, капитан полезла на доску — навстречу новому удару сложенной цепью, швырнувшему ее назад и едва не проредившему передние зубы.  
«Ты мечтала о смерти, и она явилась за тобой, — бесстрастно и устало напомнили бессонные одинокие ночи и бесконечно тянувшиеся пустые дни. — Вот она, твоя смерть — спятившая эльфийская девка. Почему не позволить ей сделать свое дело? Уэсли и Донник слишком долго ожидают тебя. Ты не ценишь свою жизнь, смирилась и утратила себя. Когда-то ты была Авелин Валлен из городской стражи, теперь ты никто».  
Сэра ударила ногой по пальцам, впившимся в прогнившую древесину. Раз и другой, торжествующе визжа при хрусте угодивших под удар косточек и хриплых воплях Авелин.  
«Да катись оно все!»  
Зажмурившись, капитан разжала руки.  
Спиной вперед она рухнула вниз с высоты в пять-шесть человеческих ростов навстречу грязному мраморному полу в обломках когда-то изысканной мебели. Затянутая вокруг шеи веревка летела следом. Укрытые за толстой балкой механизмы двух соединенных грузовых лебедок стремительно закрутились, размеренно пощелкивая при каждом обороте колеса. Одна веревка слоями накручивалась на барабан, другая свободными витками соскальзывала вниз. Победно размахивая добытым ключом, Сэра скакала на доске, бессвязно вопя — пока не взвилась в очередном прыжке куда выше, чем хотела. Удушливо хрипящую и дергающуюся эльфийку рывком вознесло к наклонным стропилам.  
Авелин не успела ни ужаснуться, ни мысленно подготовиться к тому, что сейчас станет корзинкой с битыми яйцами и переломанными костями. На крохотное, меньше удара сердца, мгновение она зависла в воздухе, прежде чем всем телом плюхнуться на грязный, дырявый, мягко спружинивший под ней матрас. Он был настолько густо засыпан слоями грязи и осыпавшейся штукатурки, что сверху ничем не отличался от вусмерть замызганного пола. Задохнувшись от нехватки воздуха в отбитых легких и едва не захлебнувшись собственной кровью, Авелин в растерянности осознала, что жива. Размотавшаяся до конца веревка петлями упала на нее.  
Нелепо растопырив ноги и руки, точно вмерзшая в лед лягушка, Сэра кружилась высоко наверху, под самой крышей. Выпавший из ее ладони ключ взблеснул яркой серебряной искрой среди танцующих в тусклом солнечном свете пылинок. Эльфийка была безнадежно мертва — либо внезапным натяжением веревки ей, как любому висельнику, сломало шею, либо она задохнулась.  
Откашлявшись и выплюнув скопившуюся во рту соленую кровь, Авелин провела языком по передним зубам. Слегка шатаются, но вроде все на месте. Нашарила лежащий на плече тяжелый узел. Ругаясь и выворачивая короткие ногти, с огромным трудом распустила его. Утерла рукавом грязной рубахи кровоточащий нос, с несказанным облегчением вытянула голову из петли и посмотрела вверх. Раскачивающийся  
труп эльфийки медленно плыл вниз, миновав уровень разрушенного солярия. Вот ее босые грязные ступни заболтались над задранной головой капитана, и сломанной куклой Сэра рухнула на пол. Из-за черного шлема казалось, будто чьи-то жестокие руки напрочь оторвали ей голову.  
Глупая, злая девчонка, думала Авелин, сидя рядом с изломанным телом. У нас был шанс спастись, если б ты обуздала свою ненависть. Ты могла бы вскарабкаться на крышу и скинуть мне веревку. Мы бы выбрались из этого проклятого дома. А теперь ты валяешься тут, мертвая и бесполезная. Кто эта Дагни, за чью смерть ты так хотела отомстить?  
Кряхтя и постанывая из-за стреляющей боли в напряженной спине, Авелин выпрямила казавшиеся бескостными руки и ноги эльфийки. Вяло поразмыслила, не отыскать ли серебряный ключ, чтобы снять маску и взглянуть в лицо незадачливой девицы, и отказалась от этой идеи. Боги побежденного и рассеянного народа элвен ведают о своей заблудшей дочери все, а зачем ей знать, как выглядела эльфийка по имени Сэра? Ей нужно вздремнуть. Можно прямо здесь, растянувшись на грязном матрасе по соседству с трупом.  
Мертвец не вскочит и не укусит за пятку, это Авелин твердо знала на собственном опыте. Она просто полежит немного, прежде чем продолжить свои скитания. Интересно, не угодила ли она в Тень? Может, все это ей просто снится? Однажды она вместе с Хоуком шагнула за Завесу и, помнится, натворила вопиющих глупостей. Но это было так давно. Гаррет Хоук, недолгий Защитник Киркволла и вернейший из ее друзей, потерялся в Тенях и больше не вернулся. Все куда-то делись, только она продолжает упорно цепляться за поросший плесенью и насквозь пропитанный сыростью Киркволл. Город, полный воспоминаний — ведь, кроме них, у Авелин Валлен ничего не осталось.


	6. Была нашим соратником

Встреча состоялась на борту корабля — крепкого, но изящного судна из красной сосны и мореного вяза, с парусами, выкрашенными в алые, белые и золотые полосы. На корабле прибыла делегация из Викома, одного из городов-государств Вольной Марки, и возглавляла делегацию эльфийка. Долийская эльфийка Дешанна, почтенная Хранительница, острый точеный профиль которой отлично подходил для чеканки на монетах, а строгий голос мог призвать к порядку даже разошедшееся порождение Тьмы. В присутствии леди Дешанны невольно хотелось вытянуться по струнке и робко промямлить, что ты готов предъявить тетрадку с исполненными уроками.  
Однако у суровой и несгибаемой эльфийской дамы, железной рукой правившей кланом Лавеллан (а нынче ставшей одним из выборных управляющих Викома) имелась единственная слабость. Редкое винтажное антиванское вино с очаровательным названием «Блондинка на солнце».  
Леди Монтилье предусмотрительно запаслась не одной, а тремя бутылями темно-алого стекла с гравированными по стенкам розовыми гирляндами.  
Вино растопило лед и развязало языки. Маленький Виком, изрядно потрепанный войной, массовой эпидемией и набегами пиратов, мечтал о мире. Город был вынужден восстать против собственного герцога, связавшегося с последователями Корифея и едва не погубившего страну. Обедневший и обезлюдевший Виком искал могущественного союзника, способного вернуть провинции утраченное процветание.  
Инквизиция и Киркволл были отнюдь не прочь стать такими союзниками. Виком соглашался предоставить материалы и людей для экспедиции на Глубинные тропы, Киркволл снижал налоги для торговцев рыбой из Викома и обещал военную поддержку в совместном рейде на пиратскую цитадель острова Иствотч. Инквизиция, в свою очередь, бралась разрешить проблему с оставшимися не у дел храмовниками Викома и поиском толковых наставников для юных провинциальных магов.  
— Среди шемлен и элвен подрастают чародеи, но мы не знаем, как их обучать, — призналась Хранительница, с нажимом водя длинным тонким пальцем по краю бокала с «Блондинкой». Стекло жалобно повизгивало. — Долийские методы обращения с магией не подходят для людей… впрочем, кого я обманываю? Наши былые знания унесло ветром времени, мы позабыли больше, чем помнили. Помогите нам, монна Монтилье, и мы поможем вам.  
Дамы торжественно пожали друг другу руки. Йонге Далине, присутствовавший в качестве знатока магических искусств и представителя Инквизиции, подсунул договор и шлепнул печать крылатого меча под витиеватыми росписями Хранительницы и госпожи посла.  
— Начало положено, — сидевшая боком на лодочной скамье Жозефина подобрала под себя ноги, заботливо прикрыв складками плаща письменный прибор и сафьяновые папки с бумагами. — Пусть это всего лишь маленький Виком, но хорошее начало положено. Сегодня мы еще послушаем, что хорошего скажут господа из Неварры, а завтра или послезавтра наместник обещал большой прием с обедом и танцами. Мессир Далине, как насчет потанцевать?  
— Как корова на льду и дракон в посудной лавке. Давайте лучше позовем Сайнжу.  
— Нацепим на него трофейные доспехи эмиссара Тьмы и выйдет очень славный скандальчик, — хихикнула леди Монтилье. — Прекрасная идея, просто замечательная… ой!  
Плоскодонка, бегущая наискось через гавань от корабля Викома к пристаням, подпрыгнула на высокой волне. Косой парус хлопнул, пассажиров и рулевого обдало солеными брызгами. В кои веки дождь прекратился, хотя солнце так и не выглянуло, укрывшись низкими сизыми облаками.  
Хоть Йонге провел в Киркволльском Круге почти десяток лет, ему редко доводилось видеть Город Цепей со стороны моря. Магик успел подзабыть, какое жуткое впечатление он производит. Вздымающиеся тысячами уступов ввысь черные базальтовые стены — кажется, они вот-вот сомкнутся, в щепки размозжив неосторожно подошедший к берегу корабль. Оскаленные в ярости и ненависти лики забытых божеств, хранителей города. Как Церковь не усердствовала в попытках стереть их высеченные в камне образы, они все еще здесь. Боги никогда не покинут свое законное владение. Неровные, ломаные линии бесконечных причалов и жмущиеся к ним торговые баржи, вынесенные над грязной водой балки подъемников, лязгающие цепи, вереницы носильщиков с мешками и ящиками. Прикованные к столбам и вечно оплакивающие свою горькую участь Скорбящие Близнецы, статуи сорока футов роста, в незапамятные времена отлитые из темной бронзы.  
Киркволл, страж и тюремщик Недремлющего моря, нависший над самым узким его местом. Бывший форпост империи Тевинтер. Место, где разбивались сердца, рушились судьбы и миллионы безымянных рабов гибли во имя процветания империи. Центр торговли живым товаром, столетия проливавший кровь и богатевший на чужих страданиях. В заброшенных гранитных карьерах и агатовых шахтах в посвисте ветра до сих пор можно услышать плач и стенания загубленных душ. В новолуние призраки замученных рабов становятся особенно злобны и ненасытны, утаскивая в Тень любого, кто по случайно или умышленно потревожит их посмертный непокой.  
Могучий город на костях, великий город на крови. Кричащая роскошь Верхнего и скученная нищета Нижнего Городов, кривые запутанные улочки, бесконечно грохочущие кузницы и литейные мастерские, подземная Клоака, владение воров и нищих, живущая собственной непостижимой жизнью. Беспрерывное кишение десятков тысяч людей в тесном кольце каменных стен. Дождь, ледяные ветра, туман, сырость, всепроникающая плесень, костяная лихоманка и огневица. Вонь и копоть, ядовитый дым, гнилостные испарения. Руины так и не восстановленного за два минувших года взорванного собора. Неудивительно, что здешние жители частенько сходят с ума.  
Разогнавшаяся плоскодонка проскребла бортом по деревянной стенке причала. Лодочник набросил петлю каната на кнехт, Йонге помог леди Монтилье выбраться на берег. Кажется, ко всему привыкшей и многое повидавшей советнице Инквизиции тоже было не по себе. Она ежилась, опасливо косилась по сторонам и держалась ближе к спутнику, пока они не достигли ожидавшего портшеза и бдевших рядом охранников.  
Маленькая процессия двинулась через шумящий порт, мимо бесконечных складов торговых гильдий и цехов по обработке рыбы, где за десятилетия холодная рыбья кровь намертво впиталась в дерево и железо. Мимо сотен лавчонок с голосистыми зазывалами и посреднических контор, проталкиваясь сквозь висящую в грязном, влажном воздухе многоголосицу.  
Такую плотную, что чей-то пронзительный вопль рассек ее, как острый нож — брусок масла. Колыхнувшаяся толпа вскипела водоворотами, со всех сторон устремившись к источнику крика, старому покосившемуся сараю. Маленькую группу Инквизиции, как лодочку волной, подхватило общим течением и повлекло следом за крикливыми торговками, рыбаками и моряками Киркволла.  
— Покличьте стражу, бегите за стражей! — безответный призыв мячиком запрыгал над десятками голов. Волочившие портшез дверги оказались как раз напротив распахнутых дверей сарая, рядом с раздраженно-хмурой торговкой. Похоже, звонкий вопль испустила именно она, и теперь запоздало сожалела о своей несдержанности.  
— Йонге, что стряслось? — высунулась из-за плотных занавесок Жозефина.  
— Сам не знаю. Эй, почтенная, в чем беда-то? Улов ноги отрастил и разбежался?  
— А ты кто таков, дерзкий-резкий, чтоб я тут перед тобой распиналась? — подбоченилась торговка.  
— Инквизиция мы, — магик поспешно вытащил позолоченный значок на цепочке, явив его смыкавшемуся со всех сторон кольцу толпы. — Дознаватели по темным делам.  
Вздернув брови, торговка уставилась поверх плеча Йонге на бабочкой выпорхнувшую из портшеза леди Монтилье. Зашелестел золотой атлас, бойко застучали по вытершимся булыжникам алые каблучки.  
— Дорогая, позвольте нам взглянуть, — Жозефина с легкостью оттеснила опешившую торговку в сторону. — Уверена, все разъяснится наилучшим образом.  
— Мы ничего плохого не делали, — пробормотала торговка. — Зачем нам неприятности? Знать не знаю кто эта девка и как она сюда попала.  
— Конечно, конечно, — успокаивающе ворковала Жозефина, недрогнувшим пальцем указывая Йонге на темные недра сарая. — Кстати, чем именно вы торгуете, дорогая, и под чьей рукой ходите? Кто последний раз входил в это помещение и с какой целью?..  
Сарай внутри был как сарай — длинный, с низкой крышей и развешанными на балках сетями. Крохотные пустые оконца, без слюды и даже мутных бычьих пузырей. Рассохшаяся лодка, в которую грудой свалили сетчатые ловушки на крабов. Высокие штабеля плетеных коробов, судя по запаху и натекшим лужам, внутри засыпанная колотым льдом рыба вчерашнего ночного улова. И что-то ярко-алое, покачивающееся, свисающее на толстой веревке со стропил.  
— Твою мать, — вырвалось у Йонге. — Сэра. Во что ты умудрилась вляпаться?  
Кто-то изрядно потрудился, создав из мертвого тела зримое воплощение Повешенного, одного из арканов тарока, колоды предсказаний. Эльфийку подвесили вниз головой, загнав ржавый крюк в лодыжку правой ноги, а левую сильно согнув в колене и примотав тонкой леской к правой. Кончики вечно взъерошенных белобрысых волос мели грязный пол, усеянный рыбьими скелетиками и чешуей, скрещенные в запястьях руки заброшены за голову. Между оскаленных зубов втиснута стрела. Остекленевшие глаза с закатившимися зрачками пусты и пронизаны кровавыми жилками.  
— Торговку зовут Милдред, ее смотрящий — Равик Колченогий, она задолжала на пять серебряных корон взносов в гильдию рыботорговцев, сарай отпирали вчера вечером, чтобы разместить ящики с закупленной рыбой, — единым духом выпалила Жозефина, аккуратно лавируя посреди мутных луж и вонючих коробов. — Ох. Это ведь Сэра, да? Это наша Сэра? А где же тогда Дагна?  
— Здесь ее точно нет, — пожал плечами магик. Девушки ушли невесть куда минувшим днем, и вот одна объявилась. Безнадежно мертвая, повешенная в грязном рыбачьем сарае.  
— С ней было очень трудно иметь дело, но все-таки Сэра была одной из нас, — быстрым движением Жозефина вытащила из рукава обшитый кружевом шелковый платок и тщательно промокнула уголки глаз. — Мы обязаны выяснить, кто это сделал и осудить его. Как думаешь, Сэру убили из-за того, то она служила Инквизиции, или она схлестнулась с кем-то, кто оказался ей не по зубам? В последнее время жалобы на ее самоуправство валились со всех сторон. Она не желала тратить время на то, чтобы разобраться в ситуации и судить здраво, а шла и расправлялась с теми, кто казался ей неправым. Леди Хиира пригрозила, что если Сэра не одумается, Инквизиция прекратит заступаться за нее и выплачивать виру за пролитую кровь.  
— Вот даже как. Мне казалось, Сэра достаточно сметливая девушка, чтобы не гадить там, где ест, — Йонге присел на корточки, пристально осмотрев вытянутую бледную шею эльфийки, перечеркнутую багровым рубцом. — Сперва ее вздернули как положено, петлей за ухо.  
— И, конечно, смерть настигла ее совсем не здесь, — понимающе кивнула черноволосой головкой леди Монтилье. — В гавань ее притащили уже мертвой, украдкой, ночью. А еще… — она нахмурилась, — с ее костюмом что-то не в порядке.  
— Что именно, Жози?  
— Как будто она одевалась не сама, — медленно протянула Жозефина. — Сэра не допускала небрежности в нарядах, говорила, ничто не должно мешать движению. А здесь, смотри — корсаж затянут криво, шнурки продеты через одну петлю. Ремни на сапогах перепутаны, левая пряжка вообще толком не застегнута. Ох, Йонге, как мне все это не нравится. Я ужасно беспокоюсь за Дагну. Она… она не такая стойкая, она не привыкла к людской жестокости и коварству…  
— Дагна покинула Орзаммар ради того, чтобы учиться искусству механики у людей, — напомнил Йонге. — Чтобы решиться на такое, нужно обладать стальным норовом.  
Снаружи всплеснулась волна тревожно галдящих голосов, в сарай ввалился патруль городской стражи. Предводитель, невысокий крепыш со шрамом, оттягивающим вниз уголок рта, с сердитым недоумением уставился на Жозефину и магика.  
— Леди Монтилье, мессир Далине, — просияла любезной улыбкой Жозефина, словно встреча с гвардейцами стала для нее самым радостным событием дня, — мы представляем Инквизицию. Погибшая девушка была нашим соратником. А вы?..  
— Сержант Крайт, — нехотя буркнул стражник. — И что ваша соратница позабыла в эдакой дыре?  
— Это мы и пытались выяснить, — леди Монтилье расправила чуть скомкавшиеся кружева. — Что ж, мы удаляемся, вверяя дело в надежные руки закона. Кстати, мне хотелось бы в ближайшее время перемолвиться словечком с монной Валлен, вашим капитаном. Где я могу ее отыскать, в казармах?  
Сержант неловко кашлянул:  
— Э-э, госпожа… Тут такое дело. Хворает капитан, дня три уже как. Трясучка у нее. Дома сидит, никого видеть не желает. Велела передать, как оклемается, так сразу придет.  
Капитана городской стражи Йонге помнил еще по былым дням жизни в городе, когда он был одним из магов Круга, а она — простой стражницей. Особой дружбы промеж ними не было, так, мимолетное знакомство. Высокая, крепкая, рыжеватая Авелин Валлен, истинная леди-рыцарь с крупными чертами лица и крутым характером, не лишенная определенного сурового очарования. Она заняла свой пост в тяжелые времена и неплохо справлялась, стараясь вести дела справедливо, согласно духу, а не букве закона. Горожане и подчиненные уважали Авелин, но, что гораздо важнее, ей доверяли и ее любили. Йонге мимолетно удивился, не приметив монну Валлен на приеме во дворце наместника, но решил, что капитан стражи слишком поглощена делами службы.  
— Передайте леди Авелин мои пожелания скорейшего выздоровления, — пропела Жозефина, вихрем текучего атласа проскальзывая мимо стражников и увлекая Йонге за собой. Задержать их никто не рискнул, так что леди Монтилье благополучно вернулась к портшезу и скомандовала трогаться в путь, к особняку неваррского посольства. Занавеску она не задернула, жестом попросив магика идти рядом.  
— Называя вещи своими именами, творится мутная хрень, — честно высказался Йонге, когда гавань Киркволла с ее галдежом и вонью осталась позади. — Сперва куда-то запропастились Сэра и Дагна. Мы решили, они просто загуляли по тавернам, но вот Сэра мертва, а Дагна пропала. Вчера поздней ночью я и Крэм наткнулись возле «Цветущей розы» на мертвого дверга. Кто-то отрубил ему ногу, приволок во двор и бросил там. Той же ночью ушел Железный Бык. Утром он все еще не объявился. Знаю, знаю, всему происходящему можно найти сотню разумных и логичных объяснений. Дверг мог задолжать Хартии, и тамошние мрачные ребятки решили его показательно проучить. У Быка полно собственных темных делиш  
ек. На Сэру взъелась родня тех, кого она столь необдуманно прикончила.  
— Все так, — согласилась леди Монтилье. — За одним исключением. Дагна. Она никому не переходила дорогу. Она никому не враг, она приехала с нами ради участия в собрании торговцев Вольных Марок.  
— Кто-то пытается помешать устройству экспедиции на Глубинные тропы? — высказал догадку Йонге. — Или намерен получить выгоду, не рискуя вложением денег? Но тогда стоило похищать не Дагну, а тебя.  
— Не исключаю, что вскоре нам подбросят письмецо с требованием выкупа или угрозами, — Жозефина в задумчивости провела пальцем по ярким губам.  
— Или все намного проще и грубее. Охотились на Сэру, а Дагну схватили просто потому, что она оказалась рядом и наверняка сунулась в драку.  
— И что тогда с ней сделают? — встрепенулась леди Монтилье.  
— Зависит от того, кто похитители. Могут отпустить на все четыре стороны, особенно если она не приметила ничьих рож. Могут продать в Тевинтер. Могут…  
— Могут просто убить и сбросить тело в Клоаку, — докончила фразу Жозефина и обмякла на бархатном сиденье. — Как нам ее спасти, Йонге? Такой огромный, чужой, враждебный город. У меня здесь есть полезные знакомства, но в таком деле от них мало проку…  
— Бык наверняка знает в Киркволле всех и вся, — с уверенностью, которую он не ощущал, сказал магик. — Как только он вернется, мы сразу займемся поисками Дагны.  
Портшез достиг ажурных, с танцующими драконами ворот посольства Неварры. Леди Монтилье встряхнулась, нацепив на лицо привычную маску радушия и готовности внимать любым речам собеседников.


	7. Деталь четвертая

Где-то далеко навзрыд плакала женщина. Рыдала в горе и безудержном страхе, захлебываясь слезами.  
Покинутая женщина плакала на другом краю земли, за толстыми крепостными стенами. Звук был таким тихим, что ухо едва различало его, а разум колебался в сомнениях — плач ли это? Может, отдаленный шум воды? Или звон крови в ушах?  
Не уверен, что знаешь, где ты и что с тобой — замри, не шелохнись, не дыши.  
Вокруг плыла непроглядная тьма. Бык накрепко зажмурился, беззвучно и размеренно отсчитывая до десяти. Испытанный способ не подвел: открыв единственный глаз, он сумел различить что-то вокруг. Маленькое, темное и тесное помещение. Воняет плесенью, по ногам здорово тянет стылым сквозняком. Прямо перед ним, рукой подать, в воздухе кружит золотистый светлячок.  
Сдержав неразумный порыв сцапать огонек, Бык осмотрелся и настороженно принюхался, насторожив остроконечные уши. Он точно помнил себя, но затруднялся ответить, как именно угодил в это непонятное место. Ему было холодно — исчезла вся одежда, кроме пояса с набедренной повязкой — ныл висок, чесался выбитый глаз. Что-то увесистое, шершавое тяжким грузом давило на шею и плечи, пригибая к земле. При малейшем движении вокруг немелодично, вразнобой позвякивало. Назойливо зудела кожа на спине и пояснице, как после укусов ядовитой многоножки.  
Плачущая женщина умолкла. Может, ее никогда и не было. Просто греза и темное наваждение, память треклятого Сегерона.  
Он давно покинул остров, где сама земля горела под ногами. Отказался от имени. Свернул с прямой, как стрела, дороги Кун, на извилистые глухие тропы вольнодумца.  
Что с ним случилось?  
Кунари на пробу шевельнулся, пытаясь сделать шаг. Тягучая, рвущая боль мгновенно впилась в запястья, плечи и лодыжки, огненной спиралью вгрызлась в хребет. Раздражающее позвякивание обрело имя и форму. Цепи. Свисающие с потолка и стен цепи с крючьями, загнанными глубоко под кожу. Похитители усыпили его, дурманом или заклятием, привезли невесть куда и пронзили десятком крюков. Нахлобучили ярмо вьючного животного. Зато железное кольцо в нос, как настоящему быку, почему-то не продели. Испугались, что проснется?  
Светлячок опять закачался на сквозняке. Теперь Бык разглядел: крохотный огонек таится в кольце большого ключа. Ключом, надо полагать, можно отомкнуть замки на ярме. Если он — пленник, зачем давать ему в руки возможность обрести свободу? Или здесь происходит что-то иное — не пленение, не попытка убить, но испытание воли?  
Любопытно.  
Страха Бык не испытывал. Каждый из ныне живущих в конце пройденного пути упадет в объятия Разрушительницы Союзов. Но неизбежное свидание с ней можно отсрочить.  
— Цепи, — отчетливо произнес в сумеречной тишине хрипловатый, напевный женский голос, словно прихваченный по краям морозцем или опаленный жарким пламенем. Голос тек ниоткуда и отовсюду, завораживая четким ритмом, так похожим на строгие голоса тамарразан, детских наставниц. Можно отринуть Кун, но невозможно перестать быть самим собой, рожденным и воспитанным среди кунари. — Множество незримых цепей, что волочатся следом за нами. Цепи условностей и правил, тяжкий груз ответственности. Цепи былых грехов и позабытых клятв. Оковы, которые мы добровольно возлагаем на себя. Забывая, что любая цепь может быть сброшена. Боль свободы или удушье смирения? Выбор за тобой. Выбор всегда остается за нами, когда время утекает.  
С последним словом незримой женщины в каменной стене с треском распахнулась глубокая ниша. Внутри стояла большая воронкообразная клепсидра, доверху заполненная опалово мерцающей жидкостью. Капли звонко и весело застучали по днищу пустого нижнего резервуара.  
«Когда емкость заполнится, меня попытаются прикончить. Ярмо — ловушка. Внутри упрятаны отравленные иглы или выскакивающий кинжал. Толковый замысел. И тот, кто вонзал крючья, отлично разбирался в анатомии. Останутся шрамы, ну да наплевать».  
Бык длинно, шумно выдохнул через нос, сосредотачиваясь и приказывая себе отрешиться от ощущений собственного тела. Сжал руки в кулаки и коротко, резко рванул ими вперед от груди, словно выполняя привычное упражнение на тренировке.  
Кунари частенько зовут толстокожими, и это совершенно верно — во всех смыслах этого слова. Крюки с влажным треском прорвали кожу запястий и предплечий, плотный слой жира и напряженные ленты мускулов под ним, оставив кровоточащие зияющие раны. Не останавливаясь и сгорбившись, насколько позволяло толстое ярмо, Бык с хриплым воплем рванулся вперед.  
Крюк, загнанный в переплетение сухожилий левого плеча, выскочил вместе с окровавленным шматом плоти. Крюк справа удержался, кончиком оцарапав лопатку. От тошнотворного скрежещущего звука железа о кость аж хребет скрутило.  
Мотая тяжелой рогастой башкой, кунари выпадом развернул плечевой пояс влево, чувствуя, как яростно дрожит натянутая до отказа цепь. Еще усилие, еще один отчаянный рывок — и крюк вместе с цепью грохнулся вниз, лязгнув по каменному полу. По изодранной в клочья спине извилистыми тонкими ручейками струилась кровь, липкая и теплая. Воронка клепсидры опустела на две трети.  
До хруста стиснув зубы и борясь с накатывающей тошнотой, Бык ухватился мелко подрагивающими от напряжения ладонями за крюк, засевший в мягких тканях бедра.  
Не сложнее, чем выдернуть зазубренную стрелу, повторял он себе. Ты не раз делал это. Ослепительная вспышка под веками, брызги, пахнущие солью и окислившейся медью, расползающееся вверх и вниз по жилам тупое онемение — со всем этим можно справиться.  
С хлюпающим звуком кожа упруго растянулась и лопнула, за оставшимся в руках мокрым крюком потянулись белесые липкие нити. Подвывая, Бык выдрал и отшвырнул в сторону второй крюк, сделал шаг, заскользив в луже собственной крови. Судорожно задергал левой ногой, готовясь услышать щелчок порванного сухожилия.  
Нога освободилась с таким внезапным рывком, что кунари едва не потерял равновесие. Извернулся, широко шагнув едва не подломившейся ногой вперед и схватил ключ, подвешенный на тонкой леске и больно оцарапавший зазубринами бородки сомкнувшуюся ладонь. Беспорядочно ткнул добычей в плавный деревянный изгиб ярма, рявкнул на собственную тупость и торопливо ощупал ярмо растопыренными, слипающимися пальцами. Нашарив большой навесной замок и высунув от напряжения кончик языка, Бык вставил бородку ключа в скважину и вынудил себя очень медленно повернуть ключ. Было бы до чрезвычайности глупо погибнуть в последний миг по вине собственной торопливости и неуклюжести.  
Отлично смазанный замок негромко щелкнул, открываясь. Бык рывком выдрал его из скоб, ухватился скользкими, неловкими пальцами за выступы на ярме и, напрягая протестующие мускулы, потянул. Сдавливавшее шею ярмо распалось на две половинки. Поднатужившись, кунари резким движением швырнул его за спину — как в бою швырял через плечо противников, на излете переламывая врагу хребет.  
Клепсидра уронила последнюю мерцающую каплю. Дверцы ниши захлопнулись. Одновременно распахнулся узкий светящийся проем в стене и пружинисто откинулась крышка неприметного сундучка, приткнувшегося рядом с выходом.  
С глухим утробным рычанием, перекатывающимся в пересохшей глотке, кунари высвободил вторую ногу. Шатаясь и хромая, дохромал до двери, грохнулся на взвывшие колени и сунулся в сундук. Заперхал, давясь идущей горлом желчью и собственным безрадостным смехом.  
Он справился с испытанием и обрел трофей. Внушительных размеров мешочек с нащипанной корпией и большой глиняный кувшинчик, тщательно обмотанный тряпицей. Резкий, щиплющий ноздри запах подтверждал — внутри настой кровохлебки на корнях бурого лотоса. Военные лекари Тедаса еще не придумали лучшего средства, чтобы быстро и надежно остановить хлещущую из резаных и рваных ран кровь.  
Кунар  
и пошарил в сундуке, надеясь отыскать еще бутылочку красного ривейнского для поправки здоровья, но увы — вино в дар победителю не входило.  
— Староват я стал для подобных увеселений, — поделился с воняющей тухлым мясом и слежавшейся пылью тишиной Бык, плюхаясь на задницу рядом с сундуком и откупоривая кувшин с зельем.  
Беспомощный плач женщины теперь звучал гораздо отчетливее и ближе. Она была где-то совсем рядом. Где-то за поворотом. В соседнем подвале. Бык решил, что, промыв раны и малость оклемавшись, пойдет на поиски. Раз она плачет и зовет на помощь, значит, ее положение не такое уж скверное. Если б пленнице приходилось совсем хреново, она визжала бы, как свинья под ножом мясника. Он отыщет ее и постарается выручить из беды — но сперва, как и положено, малость позаботится о себе.  
Настой обжигал, точно прижатое к коже раскаленное клеймо. Бык хрипло сипел, смаргивая невольно выступившие слезы, кончиками пальцев запихивая влажную корпию в оставленные крючьями кровоточащие разрывы и попутно размышляя, озаботился ли кто его поисками. Друзья и подчиненные привыкли к внезапным отлучкам кунари, но рано или поздно Крэм заподозрит неладное. Вопрос в том, сколько времени потребуется лейтенанту для начала розысков запропавшего босса… и сколько он уже торчит в этом жутковатом месте.  
Вопросы, сплошные вопросы без ответов.  
Кряхтя, Бык поднялся на ноги. С трудом протиснулся сквозь узкий дверной проем, ободрав и без того горящую спину и огрузневшее за последние годы брюхо. Оглядел полутемный, в густых паутинных завесах коридор, пожал плечами и поковылял искать рыдающую женщину.


	8. Порою нестерпимо хочется

Единственным человеком в Тедасе, к которому Йонге Далине втайне испытывал жгучую, высокопробную, исходящую дурной желчью белую, черную и алую в зеленую крапинку зависть, был магистр Павус.  
Магистр воплощал в своей великолепной персоне все, чего был лишен Йонге.  
Пергамент с родословной семьи и родственников мэтра Павуса можно было с легкостью перекинуть в качестве моста через Недремлющее море, от Киркволла до Хайевера. Он родился и вырос в Тевинтере, где владение чародейскими искусствами было в порядке вещей, а умелых магиков уважали и почитали. Он никогда не ведал удушающей тюрьмы магического Круга, постоянного храмовничьего надзора, сводящей с ума боли Истязаний и угрозы печати Усмирения. В присутствии магистра Йонге поневоле ощущал себя туповатым деревенским колдунишкой с грязью под ногтями. В жизни не прочитавшим ни единой книги и способным только состряпать из мышиных хвостов и конского навоза вонючее зелье против потницы.  
Вдобавок магистр Дориан Павус был возмутительно хорош собой, неизменно элегантен, утонченно язвителен и испытывал взаимные чувства к Железному Быку.  
За все это, по мнению Йонге, мэтр Павус заслуживал мучительной и позорной смерти.  
Йонге прекрасно сознавал всю нелепость своих обвинений. Мэтр Павус присягнул на верность Инквизиции и оставался верным клятве и своим друзьям. Он обучил Йонге нескольким грязным приемчикам, о которых понятия не имели наставники в Круге Киркволла, он обожал хорошую компанию и посмеяться от души. Они сражались бок о бок, и именно магистр на своем горбу выволок их отряд в Свистящих Пустошах, когда они уже готовились отдать концы в заброшенном храме древних богов. Там, где зачарованное время свернулось в кольцо и укусило себя за хвост.  
— Йонге, научись сдерживаться и не скрипеть зубами, когда Дориан проходит мимо, — с невозмутимым видом советовал Рудольф. — Или собери уж наконец яйца в кулак и попросись к нему в ученики. Хлопнись на колени, поцелуй край мантии или что там у вас, злобных малефикаров, принято. Тверди, что не можешь жить без его мудрых наставлений. Что согласен носить за ним тапочки, выносить ночной горшок и ежедневно полировать его посох. Уверен, мэтр Павус с радостью согласится.  
— Убью, — цедил на это магик.  
— И вот так всегда. Завидовать дурно, между прочим, это еще Андрасте заповедовала.  
— Я не завидую!  
— И врать научись.  
— Катись ты лесом, Руди. В направлении Черного болота. Тебя гнилые утопцы ждут — не дождутся.  
Страж издевательски гоготал и уходил пьянствовать с Быком и магистром Павусом, оставляя напарника страдать в одиночестве.  
А теперь, когда Жозефина и Йонге пожаловали в неваррское посольство, выяснилось, что мэтр без всякой помпы, танцовщиц и пышного каравана прибыл в Киркволл и первым делом наведался к заклятым друзьям из Неварры. Перекусить со вкусом, разузнать местные новости и обсудить с послом Леонидасом набивший оскомину вопрос о спорных землях и незаконно передвинутых во время Пятого Мора границах. Жозефина немедля присоединилась к беседе, изящно жестикулируя и с легкостью перепархивая с громыхающего тевина на простецкое Торговое наречие или мелодичный орлейский. Йонге сунул нос в выданный бокал, ограничиваясь короткими «Ага, угу, так оно и есть».  
Стремительно вьющаяся нить куртуазной перепалки ускользала от магика, как сыплющийся сквозь пальцы песок. Легко перескакивая с предмета на предмет, троица языкатых аристократов успела обсудить все на свете. Шансы Кассандры Пентагаст занять престол Неварры после смерти дряхлого короля Маркуса (невеликие, ибо леди Кэсс в линии престолонаследия числилась всего лишь пятнадцатой). Вероятность созыва Великого Конклава и выбора новой Верховной Жрицы (неизбежен, как и нешуточные скандалы и подкупы, ибо одной из вероятных кандидатур является Первая чародейка Орлея, мадам Вивьен ля Фер, особа расчетливая и злопамятная). Роспуск ордена Храма (бедняги рыцари обречены, а раздел имущества Ордена наверняка обернется грызней между государствами). Глубинные тропы, темные, таинственные и опасные, сулящие участникам концессии по их разграблению невероятные богатства. Неурожай пшеницы в Оствике, вылазки пиратов из Ривейна, нахально лезущие в Недремлющее море дредноуты кунари с пушками на борту… Кстати, мессир Далине, верны ли слухи о том, якобы затерянный в глубинах легендарный Бастион Безупречных уцелел и доверху набит гномьими сокровищами?  
— Ну не совсем доверху…  
Под столом с камчатной скатертью острый каблучок Жозефины немедля вонзился в щиколотку магика.  
— Я бы выразился так, на треть. Оставшиеся две трети двергского золота лежат в тайниках и под завалами на нижних ярусах.  
Каблучок отодвинулся. Взмах длинных ресниц леди Монтилье настойчиво призвал Йонге не умолкать, ибо клиент созрел и готов раскошелиться. Магик поспешно опрокинул оставшееся на донышке бокала ривейнское, смутно припоминая затверженную речь о выгодах и преимуществах и сожалея, что под рукой нет верного компаньона. Рудольф Вебер мог бесконечно долго трепаться на любую тему. Хоть о разведении нагов клеточным методом, хоть о прихотливых извивах политики Тевинтера, хоть о том, сколько орлесианских бардов нужно созвать, чтобы натянуть порвавшуюся струну на арфе.  
Пытка галантностью продлилась за обедом и закончилась лишь на пороге особняка, когда радушные хозяева и дорогие гости многословно распрощались.  
— Еще немного, и я бы свихнулся, — честно признался магистр Павус, едва шпили и угловатые башенки неваррского посольства остались позади. — Мы наконец свободны? Почему у вас двоих такой похоронный вид?  
— Минувшей ночью кто-то убил Сэру, а Дагна пропала, — объяснила Жозефина.  
— Я всегда говорил, однажды эта остроухая вершительница судеб допрыгается, — пожал плечами магистр. Они с Сэрой вежливо недолюбливали друг друга: эльфийка побаивалась чародея, Дориану были не по душе ее решительные методы наведения справедливости. — А вот Дагну жаль. Надеюсь, она вскоре объявится, живая и здоровая.  
Компания добралась до «Цветущей розы», обнаружив Рудольфа, одиноко скучавшего в общей зале и шумно обрадовавшегося их появлению. По словам несшего дозор в таверне Стража, ничего не изменилось. Дагна не пришла, подметных писем о выкупе к крыльцу не подкидывали. Бык не вернулся и не прислал никакой весточки. Крэм отправился на поиски босса и тоже запропал, а Сайнжа умотал по своим загадочным делам.  
После пары совместных чарок леди Монтилье и магистр отбыли. На завтрашний день Жозефина запланировала встречи с представителями торговых гильдий Оствика и Маркхэма. Своим спутником она выбрала Рудольфа, назначив встречу у дворца наместника. Йонге, долгое время проживший в Киркволле, намеревался с утра пораньше заглянуть в кое-какие памятные заведения Нижнего города, куда стекаются слухи и сплетни. Может, кто слышал о рыжей девушке-дверге или возьмется за десяток медных пенни поискать ее следы. Где-то ведь Сэра с Дагной сидели и выпивали, с кем-то болтали или повздорили.  
— Я тут разузнал о мертвом гноме, — поделился с напарником Рудольф. — Его звали Огрен. Говорят, прежде был недурным бойцом и ушел из Орзаммара вслед за Героиней Ферелдена. Ну, Элиной Махариэль, той лихой долийской эльфийкой, что пристрелила дракона-Архидемона, а нынче ходит в конфидентах и военных советницах королевы Аноры. Только Огрена быстренько пинком под зад выкинули из отряда, за постоянные дебоши и пьянку. Он притащился в Киркволл и остался здесь. Подрабатывал вышибалой, выступал бойцом на боях без правил, вроде как связался с Хартией… Короче, тот еще забияка и пропойца, как и большинство приплюснутых коротышек. Рыдать по этому засранцу никто не будет.  
— Прям в точности как по нам.  
— Ой, какие мы нынче трепетные, — скривился Рудольф. — Нет, я все понимаю, Киркволл местечко настолько унылое и мерзкое, что порою нестерпимо хочется плюхнуться жопой на мостовую и зарыдать от отчаяния. Но нам не привыкать. Мы и не такое видывали. И вообще, я ушел давить матрас. В кои веки мы ночуем там, где сухо, тепло и никто не пытается отгрызть тебе голову.  
«Судя по звукам, Сайнжа вчера очень старался отгрызть тебе не голову, а кое-что другое», — Йонге мрачно уставился в спину уходящему напарнику. Менталисити, внезапно вспыхнувшая между ними связь разумов, оборачивалась совершенно непредсказуемой стороной. В бою она позволяла сражаться, как единое целое, но вот в обычной жизни… Йонге до сих пор не мог толком примириться с мыслью о том, что на протяжении нескольких лет Рудольф видел его кошмары. Его незримый проклятый старый дом, населенный потаенными страхами и желаниями Йонге Далине — и одним из этих жгучих, неисполнимых желаний был напарник.  
Наверное, им стоило собраться с духом и поговорить. Но Рудольф старательно делал вид, якобы ничего ужасного не произошло, они по-прежнему компаньоны и друзья, а Йонге боялся разрушить хрупкое равновесие. Боялся однажды не сдержаться, поддаться искушению — и стать распахнутой дверью для демонов Тени. Они всегда поблизости. Всегда ненасытны, всегда готовы предложить слишком много о себе вообразившему чародею крайне выгодную сделку, поглотить его душу и завладеть телом. Результат предсказуем — одержимость, расплесканная повсюду кровь и смерть.  
Он не хотел такой судьбы ни для себя, ни для Рудольфа. Порой он вообще слабо представлял, чего именно хочет от жизни. Прежде Йонге мечтал об одном: вырваться из Круга, пожизненной тюрьмы, в которую он угодил лишь потому, что родился с колдовским даром — и вот, на тебе, сбылось. Он свободен, он под защитой Инквизиции и волен идти на все четыре стороны. В кои веки у него даже появились друзья и надежный компаньон.  
А потом к ним присоединился Сайнжа.  
И Рудольфу приглянулся жутковатый воин с Сегерона. А Сайнже приглянулся Рудольф.  
Можно солгать словом. Можно делом. Но, как показала менталисити, невозможно солгать мыслью. Йонге знал, эти двое неплохо поладили промеж собой, гоняя порождений Тьмы и кувыркаясь в постели — и дожидались его первого шага навстречу. Не торопя, не подгоняя, не подначивая намеками. Просто коротали время в ожидании, когда Йонге Далине наконец преодолеет свои страхи.  
Сверху, со второго этажа, незримым ручейком приплыло ощущение теплого прикосновения. Сайнжа не промелькнул в зале, значит, нуаду воспользовался черным ходом или проделал увлекательное путешествие по крышам, запрыгнув в окно. Они воркуют там, смеются и треплют языками, пока товарищ занимается самоедством и наливается элем.  
А ведь мог бы просто подняться наверх. У него есть такое же право находиться в снятой комнате, как у жизнерадостной парочки. Мог бы просто побыть с ними рядом.  
Йонге встал с такой резкостью, что толкнул стол и опрокинул недопитую кружку. Посетители «Розы» озадаченно скосились на раздраженного чем-то магика, пожали плечами и вернулись к своим пересудам. Дверь комнаты стояла незапертой, и внутри Йонге узрел именно то, чего ожидал.  
Им досталась комната с большой, рассчитанной на троих или четверых постояльцев, кроватью в алькове. Сайнжа заявил, якобы ему недостаточно места на огромной постели — и вообще она для настоящего воина слишком мягкая — и соорудил на полу неряшливое гнездо из одеял и пледов. Вчера в этом гнезде спал (точнее, старательно делал вид, что спит и ровным счетом ничего не замечает) Йонге, пересчитавший боками все выступающие гвозди в досках. Сегодня он рассчитывал вернуть себе законное место, пусть и разделенное с похрапывающим напарником.  
Рудольф и Сайнжа устроились на кровати и ничем предосудительным не занимались. Валялись рядом — полусидевшая жутковатая тварь с огромной клыкастой пастью, острейшими когтями на руках и ногах, и беспечно привалившийся к чешуйчатому боку человек. Пригревшийся Рудольф клевал носом и удивленно вскинул голову, когда Йонге с мрачной целеустремленностью полез на кровать.  
— Просто сделай одолжение и заткнись, — буркнул Йонге. — Пожалуйста. Хоть разок.  
— А я вообще молчал, — невинно хлопнул глазами Страж.  
— Ты громко думал.  
— Ничего я такого не думал, — Рудольф ойкнул, когда Йонге словно по случайности надавил ему на бедро коленом. — Точнее, думал, но совершенно не о тебе. И даже не о тебе, — он вскинул руку, ловким движением дернув Сайнжу за кончик толстой кожаной косицы. По извечной привычке всегда быть готовыми вскочить, бежать и рубить напарники укладывались спать, раздеваясь до нижних рубах и штанов, и сваливая имущество горкой неподалеку.  
Лежать, опираясь головой на каменное предплечье Сайнжи, было приятно — сегеронец был горячим, как натопленная печка. Наверное, на заре времен Творец в качестве пробы создал нуаду из огромных ящериц. Отсюда и когти, и мелкая чешуя, и бездонная пасть поперек себя шире, и тяга к теплу, зато могучая глотка совершенно не приспособлена для членораздельной речи. Даже язык, как у болотной твари — длинный, серый, раздвоенный на конце. Сухой, проворный и почти невесомый.  
Кончик языка осторожно пробежался по опущенным векам Йонге. Магику всегда казалось, что у такого создания, как Сайнжа, должно смердеть из пасти тухлятиной — но сегеронец остро пах мускусом и чем-то, похожим на смесь экзотических пряностей.  
Наверное, стоило отодвинуть нависшую сверху башку в обрамлении свисающих косиц в сторону и вежливо растолковать, что не стоит так делать. Ничего путного не выйдет, ведь его ничуть не привлекают страховидные твари из болот Сегерона.  
Язык двигался, неспешно изучая лицо магика, и Йонге застыл, жмурясь. Страшась необдуманным словом или резким движением осквернить крохотный мирок в полусумраке алькова, освещенного только затухающим пламенем камина. Внутри у Сайнжи при каждом глубоком вздохе протяжно ухало, язык нуаду настойчиво вытанцовывал вдоль краешка губ, и Руди наверняка смотрел — прищурившись и еле заметно ухмыляясь. Тем самым взглядом, от которого становилось жарко, и неловко, и хотелось отпустить дурацкую шутку, лишь бы не выдать своего смятения.  
Разошедшийся язык со змеиной ловкостью скользнул меж губ и очутился во рту. Закрутился, настойчиво толкаясь, оглаживая, ерзая туда-сюда — и Йонге задохнулся, обреченно понимая: сейчас все закончится. Его отшвырнет к порогу призрачного дома. Крохотная, робкая надежда, что на сей раз все пойдет иначе, развеется по ветру под издевательский хохот демонов.  
Мгновения текли. Затянувшийся поцелуй длился. Чужой язык нахальничал во рту, ощущение было разом и пугающим, и сладостным. Демоны вмешиваться не спешили, зато кто-то вполне живой и реальный сгреб напряженную руку Йонге, ткнувшись лицом в ладонь. Менталисити струилась полноводной рекой без коварных омутов и заводей, смывая теплой водой былые огорчения и разочарования. Йонге запрокинул голову и расслабился. Язык нуаду немедля соскользнул почти в глотку, с нажимом потираясь о нёбо, быстрое горячее дыхание щекотало ладонь. Кажется, Рудольф то ли лизнул, то ли поцеловал ему пальцы, Йонге в точности не разобрал, ощутив только мимолетное влажное прикосновение.  
Двигаясь осторожно, как в хрупком наваждении Завесы, магик поднял свободную левую руку. Погрузил растопыренную пятерню в густую гриву Сайнжи. Толстые косицы напоминали ворох живых змей — шершавые, прохладные, так и норовящие обвить запястье. Перебирать их оказалось завораживающе приятно, от накатившего острого наслаждения аж сами собой подогнулись пальцы на ногах.  
Забывшись, Йонге невольно прикусил зубами не в меру настойчивый язык нуаду. Сайнжа заурчал, перекатывающийся в горле глубокий звук казался скорее довольным, нежели раздраженным. Нуаду вытянул язык и снова обвел лицо Йонге — чутко, вдумчиво, как слепцы изучают облик собеседника пальцами. Рудольф отпустил ладонь напарника, подтянулся на локтях и бесцеремонно плюхнулся головой прямо на живот Йонге. От неожиданности магик резко выдохнул, открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться подобной наглостью — но был наглухо заткнут проворным языком Сайнжи.  
Йонге оказался в ловушке между двумя телами, придавленный сверху немалым весом Рудольфа и накрепко прижатым спиной к широченной чешуйчатой груди нуаду. В первое мгновение это его взбесило до желания поджарить чью-то задницу небольшой молнией, в следующий — рассмешило. Парочка изобретательных компаньонов все-таки добилась своего. Он рядом с ними, ему некуда отступать, все трое отлично сознают, чего хотят, а Желание… Его личный демон-искуситель осталась за запертой дверью и беспомощно колотится рогами в толстую створку.  
«Она не может проникнуть сюда, — осознание накатило бурлящей, жаркой волной. — То ли Сайнжа, то ли Рудольф, то ли они оба вместе удерживают ее. Вряд ли их сил достанет надолго, Желание непременно отыщет лазейку, но здесь и сейчас она не доберется до меня. Я могу делать, что хочу, и не стать одержимым. Мы останемся в живых… о боги, мы можем быть вместе и остаться в живых».  
Стиснув несколько гладких косиц нуаду в кулаке, Йонге подтянул огромную голову Сайнжи ближе к себе. Отрешенно сознавая, что его лицо погрузилось в разверстую пасть нуаду, два острейших желтоватых клыка уперлись точнехонько под подбородок, а два других елозят по лбу. Упругая перепонка по краям квадратной пасти растянулась до отказа, задевая уши и щеки. Йонге не рискнул приоткрыть глаза и глянуть во второй, внутренний зев сегеронца, щерящийся множеством заостренных зубов. Ему было достаточно неровного, тяжелого дыхания Сайнжи, сплетающихся языков и заполошно колотящегося о ребра сердца. Слишком давно он никого не подпускал к себе. Слишком давно не был так откровенно близок с кем-то.  
Продолжая ерошить тяжелые косицы нуаду, Йонге вслепую зашарил вокруг правой рукой. Нащупал замшевый шнурок, сдернул, со вздохом облегчения запустил пальцы в рассыпавшиеся пряди волос Рудольфа.  
«Вот не зря меня сегодня грызло предчувствие — вымой башку, да вымой башку, — беззвучно поделился Страж, подставляя затылок под опасливо гладящую руку напарника. — Ох, хорошо-то как… А можно мне?..»  
«Можно», — перебил Йонге.  
«А ты точно не взбесишься?»  
«Я постараюсь».  
«Спасибо и на этом», — Рудольф приподнялся, слегка задрав подол рубахи Йонге и нерешительно проводя губами по беспомощно обнажившейся полоске кожи. От легчайшего касания мускулы скрутило невольной судорогой. Магик резко стиснул пальцы, рванув Рудольфа за волосы.  
«Бля. Йонге, прибью».  
«Извини. Прости. Я не хотел».  
«Да знаю я. Руку не убирай, ага, ага, вот так и продолжай. Йонге, вот скажи мне: почему мы раньше так не делали?»  
«Дураки были, наверное. Откуда мне было знать, что ты не прикончишь меня за попытку прихватить тебя за задницу? Или что я в порыве страсти не попытаюсь вырвать тебе сердце и закусить им?»  
«Действительно», — рассеянно согласился Рудольф, мягко прикусывая кожу под ребрами Йонге и запуская обе ладони напарнику под поясницу. Магик выгнулся навстречу, не открывая глаз и понимая, что к двум жадно наглаживающим его спину теплым человеческим ладоням присоединилась третья, твердая и покрытая мелкой иззубренной чешуей. Сайнжа не отпускал его запрокинутого лица, с нажимом проводя когтистым пальцем вверх и вниз по напряженному горлу. Работая раздвоенным языком с таким самозабвением и натиском, что одурманенному и слегка утратившему связь с материальным миром Йонге начало казаться — его трахают прямо в глотку. Не то чтобы он возражал, просто случилось все как-то… очень стремительно. Вроде они с нуаду только что неуверенно целовались — если попытки сожрать его заживо можно назвать поцелуями — и вот уже чужой язык преспокойно хозяйничает у него во рту, проникая так глубоко, что напрочь перекрывает дыхание.  
«С-сайнжа! Я задохнусь нахрен!»  
«Ты так сильно сжимаешься внутри. Необычно. Приятно».  
«Если я сдохну, тебе приятно будет сношать мой хладный труп?»  
«От удовольствия еще никто не умирал, — Сайнжа забулькал, охватывая горло магика широко разведенными пальцами и сдавливая посильнее. — Я слышу твои чувства. Тебе страшно и хорошо сразу. Это правильно, так и должно быть. Хочешь еще?»  
«Нет. Да. Не знаю, я еще не решил. Хватит меня душить, а?»  
С явной неохотой нуаду убрал горячую лапищу, переместив ее на плечо Йонге. Другая его ладонь так и продолжила блуждать по спине магика, от лопаток к пояснице, порой сталкиваясь с настойчивыми руками Рудольфа. Страж вошел во вкус, прикосновения его губ и языка становились все более жгучими и настойчивыми, задирая сбивающуюся складками рубаху все выше и неуклонно перемещаясь от живота к груди. Под крепко зажмуренными веками Йонге распускались багровые соцветия. Вставший член болезненно терся о холщовую ткань исподних штанов — и грузно навалившийся на него и тягуче постанывавший сквозь зубы Руди наверняка прекрасно ощущал этот бугор. Йонге мучительно хотелось попросить напарника стянуть с него опостылевшие штаны и сделать одолжение, помочь хотя бы рукой.  
Мысль о сильных пальцах Рудольфа, смыкающихся вокруг его члена, оказалась роковой. Йонге судорожно охнул прямо в разверстую, горячую пасть нуаду и дернулся всем телом в коротком, сладком спазме, болезненно сжавшем мышцы внизу живота. Сайнжа приглушенно взревел, на прощание почти ласково пробежавшись кончиком языка по напряженным связкам и отодвинувшись. Магик отпустил руки и обмяк, растерянно моргая и задаваясь вопросом — пригрезилось или случилось наяву? Липкий, влажный холод в паху доказывал реальность, но разум почему-то отказывался верить наглядным доказательствам.  
В дверь комнаты застучали. Тихо, но настойчиво.  
— Эй. Проснитесь. Рудольф, ты там? Надо поговорить. Позарез надо. Парни, откройте.  
Приглушенный до низкого шепота голос смачно перекатывал гласные, как прибой катает гальку, превращая ее в идеально круглые окатыши. Рудольф разочарованно взвыл в голос, ткнувшись растрепанной головой под ребра ошалевшему Йонге.  
— Чтоб я сдох. Это же наместник, — сипло выдохнул Йонге, пытаясь сдвинуть тяжелое тело Стража и сесть.  
— Я вас ненавижу, — прохрипел Рудольф. — Так все хорошо шло, в кои веки такой стояк, что об колено не сломать, а вы!.. Суки!.. Сволочи!.. Йонге, не смей открывать!  
Магик поискал взглядом толстую полосатую свечу, отмерявшую время. Глухая заполночь, все добрые люди и нелюди попрятались по домам, видят десятый сон или увлеченно совокупляются к общему удовольствию. Что могло вынудить наместника посреди ночи потащиться в «Цветущую розу»?  
— Руди, — магик откашлялся, торопливо заглатывая горько-солоноватый привкус языка нуаду. — Руди, послушай, надо же узнать, что там…  
— Очередная жопа стряслась, точно тебе говорю! — рявкнул Рудольф. — Спорим, еще кого-то из наших друзей нашли безнадежно мертвым?  
Подавшись вперед, Сайнжа сграбастал Рудольфа за плечи, рывком привлекая к себе. В висках Йонге болезненно и неразборчиво забились слова, быстрая речь на чужом, незнакомом наречии — видимо, нуаду уговаривал Серого Стража стойко противостоять коварным ударам судьбы.  
Скатившись с постели и прикрывая подолом рубахи предательское мокрое пятно, магик прошлепал к двери и скинул засов. Впустив из сумеречной темноты гостиничного коридора его светлость наместника города Киркволла и прилегающих окрестностей, дешира Торговой гильдии, насупленного и хмурого Варрика Тетраса.  
— Твое? — шагнув через порог, дверг сунул Йонге витое навершие чародейского посоха с коротким, не больше ладони, обломанным древком. — Впрочем, раз ты здесь, живой и здоровый, вопрос снимается. Значит, Дориана. У вас найдется что-нибудь выпить? Чем крепче, тем лучше.  
Он осекся, заметив не прикрытую шлемом оскаленную морду крайне раздраженного Сайнжи, злобно мерцавшего желтыми глазищами из алькова, и сидевшего рядом с ним насупленного Рудольфа.  
— Т-твою ж загулявшую матушку Андрасте, это что за тварь?  
— Ты, дверг, тоже далеко не красавец, — прошипел нуаду. — И тебя сюда не звали.  
Варрик в растерянности сморгнул, запоздало соображая, что к чему.  
— Так. Кажется, я погорячился? Премного извиняюсь. В мыслях не имел оскорбить вашего друга, и вообще, парни, я знать не желаю, чем вы тут занимались, просто все очень хреново…  
Он попятился, шлепнувшись на подсунутый Йонге табурет. Магик вздохнул и отправился шарить в углу, где выстроились уцелевшие от минувших попоек бутылки. Рудольф наконец взял себя в руки, спросив:  
— Что с магистром?  
— Пропал. И он, и Жози Монтилье. Патруль наткнулся на брошенный портшез, валявшийся неподалеку от дома ее родичей. Охрана и носильщики куда-то сгинули, то ли убиты, то ли разбежались. Рядом валялся сломанный посох. Я подумал сперва, что твой, Далине.  
Йонге выставил на стол кружки, торопливо разлил вино. Горлышко бутылки мелко позвякивало о край кружки.  
— А еще несколько часов назад нашли Дагну, — Варрик сгреб кружку и опустошил одним огромным, захлебывающимся глотком. — В Верхнем городе, у дверей заброшенного особняка Амеллов. В таком виде, что меня до сих пор блевать кидает,   
хотя я вроде навидался всякого дерьма. Она… ее словно вскрыли и выпотрошили. Бедная девочка. Наша бедная девочка, — он сунул кружку Йонге, и тот понятливо набулькал всем до краев. Рудольф и Сайнжа перебрались за стол, уселись напротив, чуть соприкасаясь локтями.  
— А она… она была похожа на какой-нибудь аркан тарока? — едва шевеля примороженными губами, спросил магик. Варрик развернулся к нему, недоуменно вскинув рыжую бровь:  
— Что? Прости, не расслышал или недопонял…  
— То, как выглядела Дагна, хоть отдаленно напоминало какой-нибудь из арканов? — медленно подбирая слова, повторил Йонге. Несмотря на весть о гибели Сэры, он вопреки всему упрямо надеялся, что девушка-дверг уцелеет.  
— Смерть на палочке она напоминала, — отрезал Варрик. — Хотя… если вдуматься… Карту Демонов иногда так изображают: лужи крови, кишки наружу и вырванное сердце на ладонях. Ты к чему клонишь, друг?  
— Сэра выглядела как Повешенный.  
Варрик бухнул кружку на стол, расплескав вино, и закачался, сжав руки в кулаки и обреченно уставившись перед собой, монотонно твердя:  
— Треклятый город. Опять. Кто-то уцелел. Опять все заново. Гори оно огнем, зачем я только согласился. Они вернулись и решили все повторить  
— Кто вернулся? — осторожно заикнулся Йонге. — Что хотят повторить?  
— Вот это, — Варрик запустил широкую ладонь в болтавшуюся на поясе сумку и, к удивлению магика, вытащил и швырнул на стол две тонкие книги в одинаковых грязно-желтых обложках с оттиском окровавленной ладони.  
При виде книжиц Рудольф метнулся вперед, нависнув над плотным, коренастым двергом. На миг Йонге испугался, что Страж сейчас сгребет наместника за отвороты алого бархатного хомерика и начнет трясти, как грушу.  
Но Страж вместо этого выдохнул со страстным, жадным придыханием:  
— Значит, они твои? И все было правдой? Я знал, я верил! Будь оно все проклято, пусть я сгорю за это в огне, но скажи, умоляю — это же правда?  
Варрик отвел взгляд и неловко, вымученно кивнул. Рудольф торжествующе взвыл и сам себе заткнул рот кулаком, проехавшись костяшками по зубам.


	9. Деталь пятая

Когда Бык, сильно пригнувшись, протиснулся в низкую арку, женщина уже не рыдала взахлеб и не звала на помощь, а безнадежно, глухо поскуливала. При виде возникшего на сумеречном фоне рогатого силуэта панически завизжала, спустя миг узнала и забилась раненой птицей, выкрикивая:  
— Хиссрад! Благодарение Творцу, ты пришел! Я знала, я верила! Вытащи меня отсюда, умоляю, вытащи! О небеса, Бык, ты правда здесь, ты настоящий, я ведь не спятила, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь, помоги мне, не бросай здесь!..  
— Помолчи, Жози, — кунари поднес палец к губам, и госпожа советница Инквизиции понятливо заткнулась. Закусив нижнюю губу с такой силой, что на смуглой коже появились глубокие, налившиеся кровью крошечные оттиски. — Дай тишины, я гляну по сторонам. Давно ты здесь?..  
— Час. Несколько часов. День. Седмицу. Не знаю, — в отчаянии всхлипнула леди Монтилье. — Я… мы были в таверне, в «Цветущей розе». Помню вкус грога, и разговоры, а потом мы уехали… дождь стучал по крыше. Темно. Холодно. Страшно, никогда в жизни не было так страшно! Где мы, что это за место? Это тюрьма? О боги, ты весь в крови! Ты ранен? На тебя напали? Здесь кто-то есть?  
— Я никого не видел, — осторожно ступая с носка на пятку, кунари обошел напоминающее массивный трон сооружение. — Но наверняка кто-то затихарился поблизости. Со мной случилось то же, что и с тобой. Очухался в ловушке, выбрался ценой рваной шкуры. Шкура заживет, а тебя мы вытащим. Только успокойся и держи себя в руках.  
— Да. Конечно. Я постараюсь, — леди Монтилье закивала так сильно и размашисто, что выбившиеся из прически завитые прядки упали ей на лицо. До появления Быка она с силой металась в своих путах, сбросив атласные туфельки и изодрав подол пышной юбки. — Я все сделаю, как ты скажешь… только мне жутко и мутит слегка.  
— Ничего, — не обнаружив коварно натянутых нитей и срабатывающих при нажатии плит, Бык подошел ближе. — Бояться разумно и не стыдно. Главное, не дать страхам полностью завладеть твоим разумом. Это что угодно, только не тюрьма. Подвал заброшенной усадьбы или целого замка.  
Расширенными от испуга глазами Жозефина неотрывно следила за перемещениями кунари. Когда Бык оказывался у нее за спиной, она отчаянно ерзала, выгибаясь всем телом и судорожно выворачивая голову назад. Ее усадили в тяжелое, неподъемное даже для здоровенного кунари кресло с высокой спинкой, приковав руки к широким подлокотникам и закрепив вокруг талии железный обруч. На пробу Бык уперся в спинку кресла и толкнул — стоит, как вкопанное. Идею отломать широченные подлокотники Бык после некоторого размышления отверг. Кто знает, что предпримут похитители, начни он нарушать установленные ими правила. Они с Жози стоят на пороге нового испытания — значит, нужно разобраться, как его преодолеть.  
Склонившись вперед, кунари оглядел причудливую вещь на тонкой шейке леди Монтилье. Высокий кружевной воротничок ее платья был разорван и распахнут, открывая шею, плечи и верхнюю часть атласного корсажа. Плотно и крепко облегавшая шею Жозефины загадочная штуковина смахивала на тяжелое колье-ошейник, собранное из причудливо изогнутых стальных спиц с крохотными наконечниками и украшенное серебряными иглами. Колючие навершия зловеще поблескивали, отражая тусклый свет масляных ламп. Вместо кулона висел небольшой замочек двергской работы.  
— Что там? — сглотнув, тихонько спросила Жозефина. — Я его чувствую. Оно холодное и колется. Что на мне надето, Бык?  
— Ожерелье из металла. Красивое, но жутковатое.  
— Зачем оно? — самообладание Жозефины пошло глубокими трещинами. Она затрепыхалась на сиденье, тщетно стараясь вырвать руки из широких железных браслетов, но лишь обдирая тонкую кожу на запястьях. — Для чего? Его можно снять? Бык, пожалуйста, придумай что-нибудь!  
Яркие губы беспомощно шлепали, и Бык отметил некую странность. Из уголка рта леди Монтилье свисала ленточка. Тонкая, шелковая, так любимого ею золотистого оттенка.  
— Не шевелись. Ты что, проглотила ленту? — протянув руку, кунари двумя пальцами сжал кончик скользкой материи и слегка потянул на себя.  
Глаза Жозефины выкатились из орбит. Ее горло испустило низкий, дрожащий звук, нечто среднее между сдавленным вскриком и мольбой о пощаде. От неожиданности Бык выпустил ленточку.  
Заставив их обоих непроизвольно дернуться, проникновенно зазвенел текучий, отливающий ледяной хрипотцой голос.  
— Железный Бык, прозванный Молотом Инквизиции, — произнесла бестелесная женщина. — Жозефина Монтилье, непревзойденный дипломат с серебряным языком. Острый меч, без пощады разящий недругов. Бойкое перо, что порой бывает опаснее меча. Двуликие хранители чужих тайн, обладатели редкого, драгоценного товара. Исписанный листок с печатью Инквизиции с легкостью превращается в горсть золотых. Тайное знание помогает найти союзников и обеспечить их верность. Вынуждает армию тронуться в завоевательный поход или оставаться на месте. Короли и королевы, их свиты и подданные, фигурки на огромной доске. Иногда фигурки орошают своей кровью камни Рваного берега, ибо игрок решает пожертвовать ими ради собственных целей. Золотое горлышко поет в предрассветный час и в час полуночный — ответь, прирожденный лжец, чье ухо внимает сладким песням?  
Вместо клепсидры отведенный им краткий срок отсчитывали песочные часы. Большие, в отливающем тусклой позолотой корпусе, доверху заполненные растертым в мелкий порошок светящимся лириумом.  
— Пока ты валялась без сознания, тебе в горло затолкали ключ, — времени ходить вокруг да около не оставалось, только говорить напрямую. — Надо его вытащить. Про какие-такие ночные песни она разглагольствовала?  
— Прости, я так испугалась, что все прослушала…  
— Откуда ты знаешь мое былое имя? — не унимался кунари.  
— Хиира сказала. Раз это был твой секрет, я ни с кем им не делилась.  
— Ладно, — Бык тяжело вздохнул. — Открой рот. Будет больно.  
Жозефина на миг зажмурилась и мелко затрясла головой. Кунари намотал конец шелковой ленточки на палец и потянул, ощутив нарастающее сопротивление кольца судорожно стиснувшихся мышц. Жозефина удушливо закашляла, дергаясь всем телом.  
— Тихо, Жози. Крепись.  
Быку удалось извлечь ленточку где-то на полпальца, прежде чем ключ мягко уперся в перемычку пищевода и остановился. В горле у Жозефины клекотало, как у тонущего человека.  
— Нет, нет, — с трудом выговорила она. — Я не могу. Режет… больно режет!  
— Знаю, — кивнул Бык. — Предпочитаешь смерть?  
— Нет! Только не умирать… только не сдохнуть вот так!  
— Значит, терпи, — кунари осторожно потянул ленту, меняя направление приложенной силы. Жозефину скрутило долгим спазмом сухой рвоты, вокруг нее облаком распространилась кислая вонь мочи. Из-под стиснутых век брызнули слезы. — Жози, пока все идет неплохо. Он смещается, — краем глаза Бык покосился на песочные часы в нише. Верхняя чаша опустела почти на треть, песчинки сверкающим снегопадом сыпались сквозь тоненькое литое горлышко. — Давай, соберись.  
Подвывая, Жозефина скребла ногтями резные подлокотники, оставляя глубокие царапины на полированном темном дереве, и изо всех сил лупила пятками по каменном полу. Ленточка не поддавалась, ключ застрял в складках упругой плоти. Дергать резче Бык опасался — вдруг намокший в желчи и слюне шелк не выдержит возросшего натяжения и порвется?  
Порвется. Зазубренный металл кромсает изнутри плотные волокна, края рваной дыры все шире расходятся в стороны, кровь из порванных сосудов толчками заполняет внутренние полости тела. Рваный берег. Почему женщина упомянула Рваный берег, место, где его отряд потерпел такое жестокое и неожиданное поражение? Они ожидали заурядной стычки с кораблем работорговцев, а напоролись на прекрасно подготовленный отряд. Из трех десятков наемников выжить удалось только пятерым и ему самому. Да, самая сущность их ремесла кроется в том, чтобы рисковать жизнями за щедрую плату, но Бык всегда тщательно готовился к вылазкам. Он оценил численность врагов, исходя из сведений, переданных ему леди Монтилье — а она получила их от своих агентов.  
Часто и быстро дыша, Жози стонуще икала, широко раскрыв рот и запрокинув голову. Ленточка ныряла в темно-розовую глотку, исчезая между двумя полукружьями белых зубов. Выгнувшийся горбом язык часто дрожал, как угодившее в ловушку маленькое животное.  
— Насчет Рваного берега…  
Она вскинула измученный, затравленный взгляд. В мутных от страха перед неизбежными страданиями глазах Бык увидел свое дрожащее отражение — кажущаяся такой крохотной голова между широченных плеч и огромных рогов. Жозефина Монтилье никогда не испытывала на своей шкуре боли, голода или полнейшей беспомощности. То, что в ее представлении было бедностью, многие сочли бы умеренной роскошью. В этом свете многое вставало на свои места. Многое, на что они закрывали глаза. Ведь Жозефина Монтилье была подругой Кассандры и Лелианы, одной из первых, кто высказался в поддержку Инквизитора. Улыбчивая барышня из Антивы, доброжелательная, прекрасная и рассудительная, всегда готовая выслушать, ободрить и помочь. Все в Скайхолде любили Жозефину. Через ее ловкие руки проходили планы и распоряжения, от имени Инквизиции она заключала и расторгала союзы, вербовала сторонников и договаривалась с противниками. Никто не лез в в хитросплетения ее дипломатических дел, полагая, что леди Монтилье и так отлично справляется…  
— Хиира знала?  
Жозефина опустила веки и медленно повела остреньким подбородком — влево-вправо, влево-вправо. На ее губах запузырилась розоватая пена.  
— Пожалуйста, — с трудом выдохнула она. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Хиссрад, умоляю тебя.  
— Это не мое имя.  
— Бык. Мы же друзья. Мы всегда были на одной стороне. Я просто хотела… — она беспомощно, по-детски всхлипнула.  
Последние частицы лириума упали на островерхую горку в нижней чаше песочных часов. Массивное ожерелье щелкнуло, преобразовываясь. Сработали укрытые внутри спиц и заранее взведенные пружины. Два бритвенно заостренных наконечника крест-накрест пронзили золотое, нежное и лживое горло Жозефины Монтилье, неверной посланницы Инквизиции. Из распяленного в беззвучном вопле рта вылетел кровавый сгусток. Жозефина мелко затряслась, мучительно агонизируя и суча ногами в порванных чулках.  
Кунари отступил на шаг. Мертвецы на пустынном берегу, опутанные водорослями мертвецы качаются в волнах. Те, кто шел за ним, потому что доверился. Хрипящую Жозефину рвало черной кровью, она упрямо цеплялась за утекающую жизнь. Шелковая ленточка промокла насквозь, сменив цвет на грязно-пунцовый. Мертвые солдаты, мертвые дети, удушливая волна всепоглощающей ярости, жажда крови. А он-то самоуверенно решил, что научился владеть собой. Как бы не так. Он никогда не овладеет искусством прощать и забывать. Бык хотел выволочь Жозефину из кресла и убить ее снова, собственноручно. Они доверяли ей. Карты и пешки в ее личной игре. Зачем, Жози, зачем?  
Страдальчески кривясь, Бык пятился спиной вперед, пока кончики рогов не скрежетнули по выступающим камням арки. Жозефина наконец обмякла в кресле, уронив растрепанную голову на грудь. Иглы и острия глубоко воткнулись в ее нежную шею, множество мелких порезов кровоточили. Вскоре кровь свернется и перестанет течь, масло в лампах выгорит и Жозефина останется здесь. Коротать одиночество в темноте, если только устроители испытания не извлекут ее из кресла и не подбросят труп на городскую улицу. На их месте он так бы и поступил. Пусть стража ломает голову, кто и зачем прикончил очаровательную леди Монтилье.  
Хиира расстроится. За эти годы Инквизитор накрепко прикипела душой к Жози. Что ж, теперь ей предстоит узнать, каким лживым может быть якобы любящее сердце.


	10. Помешанные на изящной словесности

— Я почему сюда-то поперся. К портшезу Жози прикололи стрелой вот это, — Варрик шлепнул на середину стола мятый огрызок пергамента. — Понятия не имею, кто его оставил: похитители, сама Жозефина, Дориан… или кто-то еще.  
Потянувшись, Рудольф расправил скомканную бумажку. Чья-то рука, нажимавшая на перо с такой силой, что чернила брызгали во все стороны и писавшая крупными, чуть косыми буквами, вывела посреди листка короткую фразу: «Чем занималась Дагна?»  
— В каком смысле, чем занималась Дагна? — растерянно переспросил магик. — Работала на Инквизицию. Опыты какие-то алхимические ставила, однажды мастерскую взорвала. Рунные амулеты зачаровывала, механизмы строила — для обороны замка, для кузницы и мукомольни…  
— А ну-ка, прогуляемся, — Страж, отринув уныние и наполненную кружку, решительно вскочил и кинулся напяливать походную одежду. — Варрик, еще вопросец. Стражница Ивейн из твоей книги — это ведь монна Авелин? Она тогда вела дознание? Ты обратился к ней за помощью?  
— Нет. Авелин пропала дней пять тому назад, — обреченно признал дверг.  
— Капитан городской стражи пропала? — удивился Йонге. — Но ведь не далее, как сегодняшним утром некий сержант Крейн в порту заверил нас с Жози, мол, капитан Валлен подцепила трясучку и хворает.  
— Авелин в последнее время стала совсем плоха, — Варрик уставился в чисто выскобленные доски столешницы. — Никак не могла оправиться после того, как убили ее мужа, Донника. Когда она не пришла на службу, я решил, у нее опять скверные дни. Заперлась дома и заливает горе вином. В общем, я солгал. Сказал ее заместителю, якобы навестил Авелин дома, что она больна и просила ее не беспокоить. Думал, она вскоре вернется.  
— Бык тоже ушел не вернулся. И Сэра. И Дагна, — пробормотал магик — Куда вы нахрен собрались? Во имя всех трахнутых на голову Архидемонов, книги-то здесь при чем?  
— Это не просто книги, — укоризненно протянул Рудольф, заталкивая ногу в сапог. — Это «Театр теней», оба тома, первое издание. Что до меня, то я намерен прямо сейчас взломать комнату Сэры и Дагны и перерыть их вещи. Дагна привезла с собой уйму бумаг, вдруг в них скрыта подсказка? Я люблю шарады, но не такие, по ходу которых вырезают моих друзей. Йонге, — Страж тыкнул пальцем в сторону напарника, — не стой столбом, тратя время зря. Возьми книги и прочти. Они короткие, такой умник, как ты, быстро управится. Варрик, идем. Постоишь на стреме.  
— Прям вернулись старые добрые времена, — буркнул наместник.  
Хлопнула дверь. Йонге остался наедине с загадочными томиками и пощелкивавшим клыками Сайнжей.  
— Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? — вопросил у сегеронца Йонге.  
— Те, кто внимает Песне Света, почитают слова Андрасте. Те, кто следует искаженной дорогой Знания Кун, ищут опоры в писаниях Кослуна, — торжественно провозгласил Сайнжа, для пущей убедительности растопырив жвалы. — А те, кто ценит хорошо сплетенные истории преступлений и дознаний, навроде Рудольфа или Кассандры, избрали своим кумиром Варрика Тетраса и его сочинения. Рудольф любит читать, ты что, не знал?  
Магик икнул и ошарашенно затряс головой. Серый Страж и тяга к запойному поглощению авантюрного чтива напрочь отказывались увязываться воедино. Проведя рядом с Рудольфом Вебером почти три года, он понятия не имел об этой стороне увлечений напарника. За несколько седмиц в Скайхолде нуаду вызнал о характере Рудольфа куда больше, чем туповатый и занятый собственными страданиями компаньон.  
— Ладно, — Йонге решительно сгреб книги. Первый том дилогии назывался «Марионетки», второй — «Паутина судьбы». — Приступим, благословясь. Хотя стоп, я-то умею читать на Торговом диалекте, а ты?  
Вместо ответа Сайнжа небрежно постучал кривым ногтем по человеческой макушке:  
«Ты видишь глазами. Я смотрю на картины твоего воображения. Читай уже».  
Когда Страж и Варрик вернулись, расчистив стол и вывалив на него гору шелестящих свитков, прошитых суровой нитью растрепанных тетрадей и чертежей, Йонге лишь бросил на них косой рассеянный взгляд и снова ткнулся в страницу. Нависавший над плечом магика Сайнжа хмуро свел четыре клыка в одну точку и выглядел более устрашающим, чем обычно. Торопливо перебирая шелестящие бумаги, Рудольф не унимался:  
— Значит, начало безобразиям действительно положила дряхлая Владычица Эльтина?  
— Не знаю. Сам понимаешь, Авелин о ходе расследования мне не докладывала, — огрызнулся Варрик. — А когда церковь Киркволла взлетела к облакам вместе с сестрами Андрасте, стало уже все едино. Эльтина с ее ханжескими проповедями и упрямым нежеланием встревать в городские дела даже ради защиты невинных отлично подходила на роль главной злодейки. Одно таинственное событие прекрасно увязывалось с другим. Я написал историю Марионеток такой, какой она виделась мне. А Авелин промолчала. Когда вышла книга, она ни слова ни сказала, хотя прекрасно понимала, о ком и о чем идет речь.  
— Если Ивейн — это Авелин, значит, леди-командор Андреа Неваррская из второго тома — вылитая Кэсс, — подал голос Йонге, с явной неохотой оторвавшись от книги. — Странно, что она не попыталась тебя прикончить за то, какой настойчивой стервой ты ее вывел. Вдвойне странно, что она никогда, даже в изрядном подпитии, не заикалась о том, как вела дознание жутких дел в компании Авелин Валлен и через то угодила в героини твоей книги.  
— Потому что она ничего не расследовала, а я об этом не писал.  
— Погоди-погоди, — вскинулся Рудольф. — Да, «Театр теней» анонимен. Но мне, к примеру, с первого десятка абзацев стало ясно — он вышел из-под твоего пера…  
— Только первая часть.  
— А кто тогда написал вторую?! — искренне оторопел Серый Страж.  
— Узнаешь, поделись со мной, — дверг глубоко вздохнул. Висевшая на его мощной шее золотая цепь наместника блеснула искорками. — Я создавал «Марионеток» по горячим следам тех убийств, но не рискнул выпустить повесть под своим именем. У меня после «Истории Защитника» и так проблем хватало. Так что я обратился к друзьям в Антиве, они подсуетились, станок закрутился и быстренько выплюнул творение безымянного автора. Книга начала расходиться, как горячие пирожки, но тут в Киркволл явилась Кассандра — вести дознание о взорванной церкви и о подвигах Хоука. Меня утащили на Конклав, а что было дальше, вы сами отлично знаете. Корифей, Мор, война, мятежные маги, рехнувшиеся храмовники и дырка в небесах. Спустя год я с удивлением узнал, что в мире существует продолжение «Марионеток» не моего авторства. Недурное, но загадочное. Похожее на кривое зеркало.  
— Поясни, — сдержанно рыкнул Сайнжа.  
— Ну, вот смотри… кстати, почтенный, обращаться-то к тебе как? Сайнжа? Будем знакомы. В первой книге у нас пятеро мертвецов, получивших заслуженное воздаяние за грехи свои, — перечисляя имена, Варрик загибал пальцы. — Шэймус, сын Марлоу, бывшего наместника города. Сестра Петрис. Донник, муж Авелин. Самсон, бывший храмовник. И Фенрис. Четыре смерти — настоящие, я видел тела своими глазами. Пятая — фальшивая.  
— Чья? Нет, подожди, дай я сам угадаю, — потребовал Рудольф. Наморщил лоб, размышляя, и отважно бухнул: — Фенрис.  
— Точно. На момент завершения книги этот чокнутый эльф был живее всех живых. Хоук как раз учил его читать, он сунул нос в рукопись и решил, что хочет быть в числе смертников. Мол, как, по моему мнению, он повел бы себя в такой безвыходной ситуации? Вот я и включил эпизод с его смертью.  
— Не так быстро, — потребовал Йонге. — Кто такой Фенрис?  
— Эльф. Из бывших тевинтерских рабов. Лучший танцор с двуручным мечом, которого я встречал, но слегка безумец, — разъяснил Варрик. — Хоук сумел с ним договориться, они друг в друге души не чаяли. Когда Хоук упал в Тень, Фенрис… в общем, не знаю, что с ним сталось. Боюсь, он мог окончательно спятить. Для него солнце вставало и заходило вместе с Хоуком.  
— Вторая книга, — магик для наглядности потряс томиком «Паутины судьбы». — Тоже пять убийств, вернее, шесть. Маг Андерс, одержимый духом Справедливости. Пиратка Изабелла. Ваэль, принц Старкхэвена. Бартранд Тетрас, твой родной брат. Бетани и Карвер Хоуки, сестра и брат Защитника. Что это за люди и что с ними сталось?  
— Единственное подлинное убийство здесь — младшие Хоуки, чародейка и храмовник. Их сбросили в сточную яму Клоаки, где они прикончили друг друга в попытках выбраться, — качнул головой дверг. — Гаррет тогда чуть не свихнулся. Мы пытались найти виновника, но не сумели. Что касается остальных персоналий, их судьба крайне загадочна. Мой братец якшался с красным лириумом, спятил и сейчас коротает деньки в Камберленде. В обитой войлоком комнате под бдительным присмотром родни. Камень мне в свидетели, порой я искренне желал Барту смерти. Такой же мучительной, как в этой книге. Андерс, еще один дружок Защитника. Взорвал киркволльскую церковь в знак протеста против заточения магов и сгинул невесть куда. Изабелла, самозваная королева пиратов. Развязала войну с кунари, попалась рогатым, они увезли ее перевоспитываться на Пар Воллен. Принц Ваэль якобы героически пал, отражая нападение порождений Тьмы на Старкхэвен. Можете ржать, сколько влезет, но вторую книгу я читал с постоянной оглядкой через плечо. Ее страницы словно пытались спорить со мной.  
— Мир есть текст, — понимающе высказался Рудольф.  
— Ага. Брат Омберто из Риальто. Доводилось читать?  
— «Похвалу глупости». И первый том «Утраченной розы». Второй так и не нашел.  
— Второй был только в черновых наметках и рукописях. Сгорел в прошлом веке в Тревизо, там весь городишко полыхнул. А все из-за одной-единственной лампы, уроненной пьяным идиотом посреди порта!  
— Эй, — не выдержал Йонге, — родственные души, помешанные на изящной словесности! Мы для чего здесь собрались?  
— Точно, — спохватился Страж и зашелестел бумагами Дагны, разложенными в две неравные стопки. — Смотрите, что я нашел. Вот заметки Дагны к выступлению перед Торговой гильдией, вот расчеты и чертежи обычных вещей. Мост, особо точные весы, разрез шахты. А вот наметки каких-то удивительных штуковин. Дагна создавала их по особым заказам и записывала суммы, которые она получала за работу. Немалые, кстати.  
— Что странного ты зришь в ее творениях? — Сайнжа наклонил голову, вглядываясь в тонкие, безупречно ровные линии чертежей. — Какая твердая была у нее рука. Ни единой помарки.  
— Это всякого рода ловушки, — объяснил Рудольф. — Сложные и довольно хитроумные. Похоже на те, что некроманты Неварры ставят в мавзолеях против желающих прибрать сокровища мертвых. Наземные гномы окружают такими золотые шахты. А вот это — вообще не возьму в толк, что за дерьмо. С виду вылитое яблоко, только из металла. Сдвинешь рычажок — выскочат шипы.  
— Мне доводилось слышать о таком, — нахмурился Варрик. — Его затолкали в пасть одному крайне неприятному типу из Оствика, дававшему деньги в рост и разорившему не одну семью. Он сжимал шпенек зубами, пока хватало сил, а когда отпустил — шипы воткнулись ему прямо в мозг.  
— Вот еще хрень, раскрывающийся панцирь с крючьями внутри.  
Два человека, сегеронец и гном переглянулись над заваленными бумагами столом.  
— Дагне сломали ребра и выпотрошили…  
— Варрик, ты ведь не пытаешься сказать, якобы Дагна работала на говнюков, которые сейчас похищают наших друзей? — ледяным тоном вопросил Страж. — Что она погибла от собственного изобретения?  
— Она могла не задаваться вопросом, кто именно ей платит, — вступился Йонге. — Ты ж ее отлично знал. Когда перед ней возникала интересная задача, все остальное катилось побоку.  
— Соединенные лебедки с противовесами, — нуаду провел когтем по пергаменту. — Поворотные столбы с рычагами, натягивающими тонкие нити из металла. Повешенная эльфийка. Дверг без ноги, на которого вы наткнулись во дворе таверны. Это… — он прищурился, шевеля клыками, — очень большой стоячий пресс для отжима?  
— Я ничего подобного не выдумывал и не писал! — Варрик вскинул обе ладони, словно защищаясь от нападения.  
— Зато твоя захватывающая история вдохновила кого-то стать продолжателем дела преподобной Эльтины, — подытожил магик. — Сначала он написал книгу в подражание твоей… а потом решил перейти от слов к делу. Замечательно. Просто прекрасно.  
— Умеешь ты поддержать в беде, Далине, — скривился дверг. — Небось, у тебя куча друзей.  
— Ага, и некоторые из них сейчас торчат невесть где, пытаясь выбраться из ловушек нашей талантливой и безнадежно мертвой подруги, — огрызнулся Йонге. — Уверен, монна Авелин тоже участвует в состязаниях на выживание.  
— Не сыпь мне соль на рану. Утешает одно: еще никто не прибежал в казармы с вестью, что наткнулся на ее остывающий труп.  
— Давайте ближе к делу, — Рудольф выковырнул пробку из бутылки и наполнил давно опустевшие кружки. — Малефикар прав, мы наверняка столкнулись с последователем… или последователями болезненной идеи откарать тех, до кого не дотянулась рука закона. Что мы о них знаем?  
— Им необходимо большое помещение с множеством комнат, чтобы разместить пленников и создать лабиринт с ловушками, — высказался Сайнжа. — Уединенное место, без любопытных посторонних глаз. Возможно, они действуют командой.  
— Любой пустующий особняк Верхнего города или загородная усадьба, — развел руками Варрик. — Нынче их десятки и сотни. Можно с рассвета выгнать патрули городской стражи покв  
артально прочесывать Киркволл. Толку с этого, правда, будет мало.  
— Но нельзя же просто сидеть и ждать! — возмутился Йонге. — У них там Жози! И Дориан, и Бык. Может, еще кто-то, о пропаже кого мы не знаем — ведь никто не заметил исчезновения Огрена.  
— Вот за Быка я бы беспокоился меньше всего, — вполголоса заметил Серый Страж. — Скорее надо тревожиться за тех, кто окажется у него на пути. Впрочем, при желании сыщется управа и на бешеного кунари, и мы должны поскорей отыскать наших соратников. Есть предложения?  
Варрик шумно поскреб пятерней в затылке:  
— В прошлый раз Авелин и стражники только успевали подбирать трупы…  
— Я знаю, что любое дерьмо стекает вниз, — решительно заявил Рудольф. — Так что я завтра пойду в Нижний город, поищу давних корешей. Не может такого быть, чтобы в городе творились подобные дела, а никто ничего не знал. Если какая-то компания устроилась в брошенном доме, ими немедля заинтересуется Гильдия нищебродов. Или двергская Хартия. Или уличная пацанва, которая тащит все, что плохо лежит. Кто-то же подбросил нам записку про Дагну, значит, разузнал про ее темные делишки. Йонге?  
— Киркволлский круг распался, но большинство чародеев остались здесь, — дернул плечом магик. — Буду ходить и настойчиво расспрашивать. Нет, Сайнжа, не стоит идти со мной. Почему-то мне кажется, что в твоем присутствии большинство добрых граждан Киркволла начнут страдать врожденной немотой. Ступай с Варриком, присоединись к обыскам. Ты чуешь скрытое. Может, смекнешь, в какой темной дыре могли укрыться эти засранцы.  
— Давайте выпьем за Дагну, — предложил слегка приободрившийся Варрик. Четыре кружки сошлись над столом со звоном, больше напоминавшим погребальный.


	11. Деталь шестая

Вымоченная в настое корпия не смогла полностью остановить кровотечение из рваных ран, оставленных крючьями. Вместе с постепенно сочащейся из жил кровью кунари покидала сила. Несколько раз он останавливался передохнуть, приваливаясь к холодным стенам и тяжело переводя дыхание. Ноги с порванными связками отказывались нести его дальше, но что самое худшее — опять вернулись голоса. Голоса мертвецов, окликавшие, звавшие к себе. Звонкие голоса детей, играющих на поляне под стенами форта в Сегероне, шелестящий, искрящийся солнечными зайчиками лес. Живые дети, мертвые дети.  
Железный Бык брел по темным коридорам, вспугивая крыс и мрачно сравнивая себя с животным, гонимым на убой. В этом заброшенном доме он видел странные вещи — а может, они ему мерещились. Он прошел мимо закутка, посреди которого навсегда застыл в коленопреклоненной позе мертвец. Желтоватые кости прорвали коричневую, тонкую как пергамент кожу, оскаленная в последней ухмылке нижняя челюсть перекосилась на истлевших связках. Судя по уцелевшим длинным ушным хрящам и общей хрупкости скелета, покойник — или покойница? — был эльфийских кровей. Правая рука незадачливого эльфа была запихнута в подвешенный на цепях стеклянный куб и застряла там, охваченная сомкнутыми в спираль зеркальными лезвиями. Внутри куба лежал так необходимый ему ключ. Пленник сумел засунуть кисть внутрь и ухватить свой приз, а вот обратно уже не вытащил. Истек кровью из перерезанного запястья и умер. Не повезло бедолаге.  
Пыльный и узкий, затянутый паутиной коридор вывел Быка в освещенное несколькими лампами помещение с четырьмя квадратными выемками в полу, выложенными голубой мозаикой. Здесь было относительно чисто — ни тебе куч мусора, ни осыпавшейся штукатурки, ни рассыпанных повсюду катышков крысиного помета. Потускневшие медные краны, мраморные умывальники в виде больших морских раковин. Купальня, вот что здесь прежде было. Выемки, надо полагать, осушенные бассейны. С каким удовольствием кунари рухнул бы в такой, с обжигающе горячей водой и медленно уходящими в глубину струйками ароматизированного масла.  
На круглом возвышении посреди бассейнов валялся скрюченный труп — давний, мумифицировавший естественным путем. Уже не разобрать, мужчина или женщина, ясно только, что человек — дверги и эльфы не бывают такими рослыми. Кто-то нанес покойнику сокрушительной силы удар, проломивший череп, и бросил подыхать. Зазубренную дыру в башке мертвеца облюбовали пауки, затянув ее прочной сетью с останками сожранных мух.  
Истлевающий мертвец Быка не заинтересовал. Лежит себе и лежит, не вскочит же. А вскочит, так огребет по полной, на это его силенок вполне достанет. Кунари на удачу покрутил надрывно заскрипевшие краны в виде фигуристых русалок. Из одного брызнула вода, сперва бурая от многолетней ржавчины, но постепенно посветлевшая. Поблагодарив неведомых богов, Бык ополоснул лицо и жадными глотками напился так, что аж в брюхе забулькало. В голове малость прояснилось, былые страхи шмыгнули в темные уголки разума и до времени затаились там. Кунари огляделся в поисках выхода из купален, приметил тусклые переливы алых, синих и золотых красок на одной из стен и подошел ближе. Задрал бровь и сдавленно гыкнул — сперва тихо, затем погромче.  
Давно сгинувшие владельцы поместья отличались редкостной фантазией и непомерным жизнелюбием. По их заказу бойкая кисть живописца сотворила большую полукруглую фреску, запечатлев представителей народов Тедаса во всех возможных сочетаниях и позициях для занятий любовью. Из золотого круга посередке на творящееся безобразие благосклонно взирала красивая леди в белых одеяниях и звездной диадеме. Здрасьте, пророчица Андрасте, каким шальным ветром вас занесло в обитель беспечного разврата?  
Бык склонил голову набок, вглядываясь в частично облупившиеся, но без труда узнаваемые фигуры. Спешить некуда, из дома с ловушками он выберется, лишь одолев положенные испытания. Отчего бы не потратить малость времени на отдохновение измотанной души? Вот эта группа, с торчащими бородами и членами наизготовку, явно дверги в попытках уестествить каменное изваяние. Это элвен, никто, кроме листоухих, не способен так извернуться, что не разберешь, сколько их, где чьи руки, где ноги и кто кому присовывает. Парочка рогатых кунари, увлеченно сношающих грудастую человеческую женщину в рот и задницу. Бык по праву гордился своим мужским достоинством и своей фигурой, но ему было очень далеко до нарисованных соплеменников. Круговорот сплетающихся тел — женщины и мужчины, люди, эльфы, гномы. Даже мабари не остались в стороне, хотя собачку-то неразумную за что, спрашивается?  
Хрюкая, Бык неохотно отошел в сторону от занимательной картины. Под босой стопой жалобно хрустнуло, словно он мимоходом раздавил хрупкий стеклянный бокал. Запоздалый прыжок в сторону не вышел, искалеченная нога подвела — и яростно рычащий Бык рухнул в зев открывшегося под ним квадратного люка, замаскированного гранитными плитками.  
Спуск по наклонной узкой трубе был стремительным и болезненным. Через пяток заполошных ударов сердца Бык вылетел из жерла и, охнув от рези в рваном плече, грузно шлепнулся набок. Круглое отверстие, через которое он прибыл, туда же наглухо закрылось выкатившейся из стены плитой.  
Тряся головой, кунари сел, озираясь по сторонам и проклиная себя за то, что отвлекся нехитрой приманкой. Квадратная комната удивительно четких очертаний, под потолком качается плоская лампа, наполненная тускло тлеющими угольками. Посредине громоздится ящик с высокими стенками.  
Валявшаяся у соседней стены куча тряпья завозилась, поднимаясь и превращаясь в человека.  
— Ты?!  
Быку захотелось встать и прикончить кого-нибудь. Желательно начать с устроителя игрищ в заброшенном особняке. Проникновенно сгрести его одной рукой за плечо, вторую опустить на чрезмерно умную макушку и повернуть, с наслаждением слушая хруст переломанных позвонков. Почему, почему всем так хочется поставить его перед выбором и насладиться его мучениями? Он просто пытался стать обычным. Тем, кто живет сам по себе, не следуя законам Кун или чужим указаниям. Хотя бы разок последовать зову сердца, а не обоснованному, выверенному наблюдениями решению тамаззаран — вот идеально подходящая тебе партнерша, с которой вы обязаны зачать безупречное потомство и немедля позабыть друг о друге. Взращивание и воспитание детей — не ваша забота.  
— И тебе не скучать, Дориан. Кого поджидал — Архидемона на огненном драконе, что ли? Давно сидишь?  
— Н-не знаю, — сделав пару неуверенных шагов, магистр рухнул рядом, обессиленно привалившись к плечу кунари. — Ничего не понимаю. Ничего не помню. Жози! Мы уехали вместе с Жози Монтилье!..  
— Жози мертва, — коротко обронил Бык.  
— Н-но... Как она погибла? Ты знаешь, кто ее убил?  
— Ага. Я.  
— Создатель всемогущий, — Дориан шумно и длинно втянул воздух, осмысливая услышанное. — Надо полагать, у тебя нашлись очень весомые причины так поступить, иначе Инквизитор будет крайне разгневана. И я тоже. Мне всегда нравилась Жози.  
— Весомей некуда. Она нас продавала. Оптом и в розницу. Возможно, с самого начала возрождения Инквизиции.  
— Час от часу не легче, — магистр присвистнул сквозь зубы. — Ладно, ладно, потом разберемся. Она мертва, а мы нет. Где мы, что происходит, зачем все это — знаешь?  
— Какой-то старый особняк, — осторожно дернул ноющим плечом Бык. — Взятых в плен подвергают испытаниям. Я прошел два, видимо, это третье. Насущный вопрос: какого демона ты сидишь на жопе ровно и не разносишь все вдребезги пополам?  
— Ты вот это видел? — Дориан резким движением вскинул обе руки. Манжеты рубашки съехали к локтям, открыв плотно охватывающие запястья широкие бронзовые браслеты с вплавленными нитями лириума, образующими сложный узор. — Они еще и ошейник нацепили! Мне! Усмиряющий ошейник!  
— Дориан, успокойся.  
— Какое, нахрен, успокойся? — тевинтерского магистра затрясло от высокопробного бешенства пополам с осознанием утраты врожденной способности изменять мир щелчком пальцев. — Я не могу колдовать, понимаешь ты? Как если б тебе вырвали оставшийся глаз, отрубили руки и ноги и бросили в гущу сражения! Я так не могу! Просто не умею! Я точно знаю, что магия кружит рядом, я могу спалить тут все от горизонта до горизонта, но не в силах до нее дотянуться! Я сейчас с ума сойду и начну биться головой о стену!  
— Добро пожаловать в мир обычных людей, — кряхтя, Бык извернулся, обняв беснующегося друга за плечи. — Большинство, знаешь ли, именно так и живет. Ничего, выкручиваемся как-то.  
Под тяжестью руки кунари Дориан притих, злобно выплевывая сквозь зубы успокоительную мантру.  
— Двери в комнате искал? Ящик осматривал?  
— Да. Дверей нет или я их не разглядел. Стены выглядят цельными. У ящика прозрачная крышка, серанское закаленное стекло. Ящик заперт, внутри что-то блестит. Похоже на целую груду битого хрусталя. Бык, что с нами станется?  
— Оба прошлых раза мне позволили осмотреть ловушку, а потом звучал женский голос, — раздумчиво произнес кунари. — Женщина объясняла правила испытания и запускала песочные часы. Справишься с заданием за отведенный срок — пойдешь дальше. Не справишься — умрешь. Просто и действенно.  
— И в ходе такого испытания тебе пришлось расправиться с Жози?  
— Угу.  
— Но это отвратительно. И унизительно. Нас стравливают между собой, как псов на ринге! — вскинулся магистр.  
— Что с того? Я привык. Сейчас нужно выжить и победить. Мстить и наводить справедливость станем, когда выберемся.  
— Как у тебя все просто, — Дориан судорожно сглотнул.  
— Ага. Ведь именно это тебе и нравится.  
— Бык.  
— Что?  
— Только не смейся. Мне до усрачки жутко, — едва шевеля губами, выдохнул магистр. — Даже в Глубокой Тени не было так хреново. Даже когда я застрял в кольце безмагии. Даже во время перехода через Недремлющее море. Желудок выворачивает наизнанку, перед глазами плывет... руки трясутся, как у запойного пьяницы.  
— Это из-за браслетов. Ты утратил магию и потерялся, — мягко растолковал кунари. — Она же не навсегда тебя покинула. Она непременно вернется, и мы всласть посмеемся, вспоминая, как сидели и тряслись в каком-то занюханном подвале. Наши друзья уже наверняка обшаривают город, разыскивая тебя. Ты ведь теперь важная шишка, забыл? Прибывший с визитом магистр из Тевинтера не может запросто сгинуть на улицах Киркволла. Наместник вздрючит всю городскую стражу, совокупно и поочередно. Заставит их перевернуть каждый камень и обыскать все таверны. Мы справимся. Первый раз, что ли?  
Дориан зашевелился, выворачиваясь из-под оберегающей руки. Уже догадываясь о том, что сейчас последует и в глубине души страстно желая этого, кунари склонил голову навстречу подставленным губам. Медленно и томительно они целовались в полумраке, едва прикасаясь друг к другу, точно неопытные юные влюбленные, хотя близость между ними насчитывала уже третий год.  
— Доверие, — голос женщины прозвучал настолько тихо и вкрадчиво, что Бык едва не упустил миг, когда она незримо проникла в их застенок. Отпрянув от горчащей на языке сладости, кунари накрепко зажал Дориану рот ладонью, придушив сердитый вскрик. Тевинтерец непременно начнет сыпать вопросами, а ему нужно внимательно выслушать. В речах собеседницы всякий раз таились подсказки и намеки, но не станет же она повторяться из-за не в меру говорливого чародея? — Ответственность. Необходимость выбора. Трудные решения. Четыре крепкие стены дома, что каждый из нас стремится возвести на зыбких песках взаимности. Стены, что защищают и оберегают — и которые однажды могут рухнуть, похоронив нас под собой. Кто выберется, кто останется погребенным? Что больнее — уйти, остаться или разделить последний миг на двоих? Выбор за вами.  
С отчетливым сухим щелчком крышка ящика откинулась на петлях, маслянисто блеснув прозрачной плоскостью.  
Магистр яростно дернулся, укусив Быка за пальцы. Вскочил, шарахнувшись прочь от стены:  
— Она движется!  
— Тебе показалось...  
— Какое, в задницу, показалось! Говорю тебе, стены перемещаются! — голос Дориана исходил паникой, вонючей, как запах разлагающегося на солнцепеке трупа. Теперь Бык сам почувствовал, как стена жестко уперлась ему в хребет, толкнув и сдвинув на пару пальцев. Охнув, кунари вскинулся на затекшие и ноющие ноги, сделав шаг к центру комнаты. Глянул в распахнутый ящик, теперь более напоминавший саркофаг той принцессы из Орлея, которую по навету злобной мачехи похоронили заживо. Раскрошенное стекло ослепительно сверкало тысячами заостренных граней, даже смотреть на него было больно.  
— Тот, кто заберется в хрустальный гроб, имеет сомнительный шанс уцелеть, — подвел итог Бык. — Давай, полезай.  
— Ты что, не понимаешь? Если стены продолжат смыкаться, ящик тоже раздавит! — заорал Дориан.  
— Она говорила о доверии. Обещала, один из нас выживет, — возразил Бык. Сужающаяся в размерах комнатушка удушала, как напяленный на голову мешок. — До того она играла честно.  
— Бык, ты ведь понятия не имеешь, кто именно с тобой говорит! Нет никакой женщины, это все фальшивка, сборище безумцев, которые хотят нас прикончить! Может, мы мимоходом оттоптали им яйца, может, уцелевшие прихвостни Корифея мстят за своего вождя!  
— Может быть, — согласился кунари. Ощутимо дрогнув, стены еще немного придвинулись друг другу, наступая со всех четырех сторон. — Но для меня это неважно. Ты — важен. Ты должен выжить, так что заткнись и лезь.  
— Нет, — упрямо набычился магистр. — Я им не верю. А если они не лгут, то спастись должен ты.  
— Я туда не впихнусь, — Бык озадаченно выпятил мясистую нижнюю губу.  
— Еще как упихнешься! Сам посмотри!  
— А как же ты?  
— Ну, я... — Дориан в растерянности умолк, пытаясь как-то примириться с мыслью о неизбежной, очень скорой и мучительной смерти. — Я... как-нибудь... выкручусь...  
— Ага, — Бык рассчитывал на него, краткое мгновение, когда Дориан будет всецело поглощен темным, оглушающим сознанием близкой кончины. Магистр был достаточно ловким и крепким парнем, чтобы вздуть противника, обходясь без помощи магии на кончиках пальцев и верного посоха под рукой. Но сейчас Дориан не ожидал нападения и только взвыл, когда Бык сгреб его руку в выворачивающий захват.  
Магистр успел разок врезать кунари под дых свободной левой рукой, прежде чем Бык толкнул его в ящик, одновременно сбивая с ног и разворачивая лицом к себе. Зазубренные осколки всей массой впились ему в спину, раздирая одежду и кожу, Дориан заблажил, хватаясь за края ящика в попытках выбраться. Бык кулаком надавил ему на грудь, удерживая на месте, и второй рукой с усилием захлопнул прозрачную крышку. Замки двергской работы клацнули, замкнув тевинтерского магистра внутри. Забыв о боли, он замолотил кулаками изнутри по толстому, неуступчивому стеклу. Бык слышал его приглушенный, отчаянный голос, взывавший:  
— Бык, будь ты проклят, открой! Выпусти меня! Бык, пожалуйста! Не надо жертвовать собой ради меня, я того не стою! Бык! Кадан, сердце мое, зачем?..  
Стены снова переместились. Теперь можно было отчетливо различить дребезжащее лязганье огромных шестерней, передвигавших тяжелые железные плиты. Дориан больше не метался и не кричал, плотно прижав лицо к прозрачной грани и расплющив свой аристократический нос в белесую лепешку. Из спасительного убежища или погребального мавзолея он неотрывно глядел на Быка. Кунари приложил растопыренную ладонь к стеклу, и Дориан внутри повторил его жест. Человеческая ладонь была похожа на бледную раздавленную медузу, всплывшую из глубин сверкающего радужного океана, смертельно опасного и завораживающе прекрасного.  
Ящик вздрогнул и медленно поплыл вниз, под углом соскальзывая сквозь распахнувшийся в полу длинный люк. Бык с облегчением перевел дух — он до последнего сомневался в честности устроителей игрищ. Теперь все правильно. Он сделал свой выбор, единственно верный из возможных. Однако он не намерен сесть, сложив руки, и так запросто расстаться с жизнью. Он выжил в Тени, сражаясь с обретшими реальность кошмарами, побарахтается и здесь.  
Саркофаг с Дорианом внутри исчез полностью, черный проем под ним мгновенно сомкнулся, не дав шанса прыгнуть следом. Наклонив голову, Бык стоял в одиночестве посреди тесной комнатушки. Кончики его рогов уже почти коснулись противоположных сходящихся стен. Кунари хрустнул костяшками сложенных пальцев, поочередно напряг перекатывающиеся под кожей мускулы. Чуть затянувшиеся коркой остановившейся крови раны от крюков немедля разошлись, брызнув желтоватой сукровицей. Развернувшись на пятке, Бык привалился спиной к одной из стен, ногами, руками и рогами уперевшись в противоположную. Выдохнул, стиснул зубы и приготовился к сопротивлению.  
Столкнувшись с внезапным противодействием, механизм, казалось, удивленно застопорился. Задрожав, стена остановила свое неумолимое движение. Бык поднажал, пытаясь одолеть хитроумное двергское изделие. Надеясь, что одна из частей механизма, пусть самая крохотная, соскочит с положенного ей штыря, упадет и застрянет между движущихся деталей. Работа собьется с положенного такта, а ему только того и надо.  
Шатуны и рычаги снова задвигались. Тяжело дыша, Бык удерживал надвигающуюся железную стену, чувствуя прокатываю  
щуюся по напряженным мышцам судорожную дрожь. Стена наступала. Давила. Крушила. Общество кунари — отлаженный механизм, сложный конструкт, в котором нет места негодной детали. После Сегерона он стал одной из бесполезных, надломанных деталей. Согласно закону, его надлежало удалить из системы, но было решено попытаться починить его. Дать возможность начать все заново. А он не придумал ничего лучшего, чем отринуть Кун и впустить в сердце человека.  
Его стиснуло между плоскостей. Бык успел повернуть голову, так что рога стали подобием расширяющегося клина, уперся растопыренными локтями. Заорал без внятных слов, просто длинный тягучий звук страдания, мучительно вытекающий из перекошенного рта вместе со слюной и кровью. Стены наваливались с обеих сторон, раскатывая в лепешку. Ребра хрустели, прогибаясь и сжимая легкие, лишая возможности дышать. Под жутким нарастающим давлением могучие рога затрещали, покрываясь тысячами крохотных трещин, расслаиваясь и крошась. В сплетении толстых мышц на загривке что-то разорвалось, выстрелив тысячью жгучих искр.  
С душераздирающим хряском рога переломились у самого основания. Теряющему сознание Быку помстилось, его череп рассекло легендарным топором Кослуна, вошедшим аж до самых глубинных слоев мозга. Кунари еще успел заметить, как мимо скользнуло нечто навроде здоровенного полена, загнутого на кончике, и осознать, что видит свой обломавшийся рог, прежде чем единственный глаз подернулся непроглядной тьмой.  
Механизм с клацанием застопорился, зажав обмякшую тушу кунари в просвете шириной не более двадцати дюймов. Шестеренки дернулись в попытке продолжить вращение, но не смогли.  
Что-то сломалось.


	12. Нищий в портовых тавернах

На ритуале Посвящения будущие Серые Стражи выпивают глоток крови порождений Тьмы, дабы стать одним целым с теми, кого в будущем станут уничтожать без пощады. Порой рекрутам не удается пережить ритуал, и Стражи с уважением погребают тела несостоявшихся соратников.  
Рудольф Вебер испил оскверненной крови и выжил. Сейчас ему казалось — лучше бы он сдох тогда. Лежал бы себе тихонько, почерневший и мертвый. Пивом, что подавали в рыгаловках Нижнего города, было хорошо травить врагов, драконов и мятежных Архидемонов.  
Но другого выхода не было. К полудню Рудольф спустил почти две сотни медных пенни, расплачиваясь с осведомителями и заказывая выпивку. Для лучшего налаживания отношений требовалось распить хоть глоток с каждым вероятным источником сведений. Глотков набралось немало, и в конце концов желудок заявил протест.  
Соленые яйца, традиционная закуска бедняков, скользким комком застывшие в горле, теперь дружным хором запросились наружу. Страж успел свернуть в грязный проулок за таверной, где вонючими хребтами громоздились мусор и отходы, и шумно отдал дань несовершенной человеческой природе. Утер рот рукавом, сплюнул и побрел к следующему трактиру, ничем не отличавшемуся от предыдущего и не имевшему даже пристойной вывески.  
Киркволл полнился тревожными слухами, но стоящих новостей набралось едва ли с пригоршню. Несколько раз Рудольфу нашептывали о тайном обществе поборников справедливости, карающих неправедных, но как связаться с этими людьми, никто не знал. Неудивительно — какое ж это тайное общество, если о нем знает любой рыночный сплетник? Еще поговаривали о секте поклонников Жизни, считающих, что истинную ценность и насыщенность жизни можно обрести лишь в столкновении с неминуемой смертью. Следуя наводкам, Страж навестил пару брошенных и ветшающих особняков, где творилось нечто подозрительное. В одном вспугнул сходку порскнувших по сторонам торговцев дурман-корнем, в другом наткнулся на колонию неимущих беженцев из Ферелдена.  
Время утекало. Солнце неумолимо ползло по небу, нехотя просвечивая сквозь низкие, рваные тучи. Рудольф кружил по извилистым, грязным и многолюдным улочкам Нижнего города, прислушиваясь, ныряя в полуподвальные трактиры, заговаривая с каждым, кто казался чуть более осведомленным, чем сосед по столу. Уловил обрывок новости о том, что Верхний город затрясло внезапной повальной облавой. Городская стража в полном составе вышла на улицы. Перетряхивают каждый квартал, рыщут по брошенным домам. Гребут всех подряд — и гномскую Хартию, и честных щипачей с карманниками, давших отступного на карман стражникам. Наместник исполнял задуманное в нумере «Цветущей розы», выворачивая город наизнанку, словно карман с крошками.  
Мысли Серого Стража метались столь же прихотливо и непредсказуемо, как орущие чайки в облачном небе. Почему труп Огрена не превратили в аркан таро? Не хватило времени, кто-то помешал или забияка-дверг не сочетался ни с одним из образов колоды? Знает ли Йонге, что дом его кошмаров — вовсе не охотничья хижина на уединенном берегу, а целая усадьба навроде Зеленолесья? Какой растерянный и обрадованный был видок у напарника, когда до многоумной мажьей башки дошло — ему ничего не угрожает. Неужели Дагна ни разу не задалась вопросом о том, кто снабжает ее особенными заказами? Сайнжа тоже хорош — заявил, что одобряет идею испытаний. Мол, нуаду на Сегероне тоже так развлекаются, делая упор на силу и ловкость, тогда как здешние люди — на крепость воли и духа перед неоднозначным выбором. Как похитителям удалось скрутить и уволочь со двора гостиницы воителя-кунари, причем так быстро и тихо, что никто ничего не заметил? Брошенное заклятье пут или стрелка с отравленным наконечником? Живы ли пленники и есть ли хоть крохотный шанс их спасти?  
Нет, невесело шепнул разум. В книгах Варрика все жертвы погибли. «Паутина теней» заканчивалась эпизодом, в котором стражница Ивейн опознает напавшего на нее человека и теряет сознание. Не с этого ли начался новый виток игры в Киркволле — с похищения Авелин? Книжный вымысел и реальная жизнь — он никогда не предполагал, что они способны настолько переплестись между собой. Воистину, мир полон мрачных чудес.  
Рудольф перешагнул кособокий мостик, перекинутый над сточной канавой, и свернул к очередному трактиру, отмеченному пучком давно засохших стеблей хмеля над входом. По странному совпадению, короткий отрезок улицы пустовал — если не считать дрыхнущего мертвецким сном пьяного дверга под забором и грязной тощей свиньи.  
Короткий толстый болт рассек влажный, пропахший сгоревшим углем воздух прямо перед носом Стража, глубоко воткнувшись в деревянную обшивку дома. Рудольф крутанулся, выхватывая кинжал и спиной вперед вжимаясь в первое подвернувшееся укрытие, выемку между смыкающимися стенами. Следуя незримой линии полета болта, взгляд Стража метнулся к черепичным крышам.  
Безнадежно. Крыши Киркволла — отдельный мир, царящий над уличной суетой. Фестончатые вырезы водосливов, резные фигурки грифонов и химер. Тысячи домоходов, натянутые веревки с полощущимся бельем, выслеживающие голубей кошки и вороны, переброшенные между чердачными окнами доски, гогочущая компания трубочистов расселась на карнизе. Стрелку достаточно затаиться за кирпичным основанием трубы — и тот, кто стоит на мостовой, вовек его не заметит.  
А ведь стрелявший в мыслях не имел его прикончить, смекнул Рудольф. Просто решил прислать столь оригинальным образом весточку. Вон, на древко плотно намотан отрезок пергамента, для верности закрепленный вощеной нитью.  
Выдрав стрелу и развернув пергамент, Страж без особого удивления прочел крупные, старательно выведенные буквы: «Нищий в портовых тавернах зовет себя принцем. Скоро он может исчезнуть. Ступай за ним».  
Просто прекрасно, хмыкнул Рудольф. Настойчивые расспросы таки дали результат. Не совсем такой, как хотелось, но лучше, чем совсем ничего. Таинственный союзник снова дал знать о себе. Порт. Что ж, он наведается туда и поспрашивает, не знает ли кто нищего принца.  
На выходе из проулка Страж наткнулся на ребячью компанию, азартно резавшуюся в «три листка». Выбрал пацана посмышленей на вид, сгреб за шкирку:  
— Не верещи. Хочешь поработать ногами, смотаться в Верхний город и получить десяток пенни?  
— Три десятка, — не замедлило с ответом юное чумазое дитя улиц и перекрестков.  
— А с жиру не лопнешь? — усомнился Рудольф. — Впрочем, демоны с тобой, три. Наверху сейчас идет облава, ей заправляет наместник. Поблизости наверняка околачивается жуткий тип в глухом шлеме, но не стражник, а так, сам по себе. Высматривай долговязого страховидла, не ошибешься. Передашь ему записку и скажешь, чтобы искал Вебера в порту. Запомнил?  
Мальчишка истово закивал.  
— Оттуда резвым кабанчиком скачешь в гостиницу «Цветущая роза». Спросишь у прислуги в обеденном зале мессира Далине. Если будет на месте, скажешь ему то же самое: Вебер в порту, ищет ниточку. Если его нет, передашь мои слова служителю за стойкой. И запомни, малыш, — Рудольф невесело оскалился, — если зажилишь монету и не двинешься с места, я об этом узнаю. Потому что я Страж, хоть и в отставке, и за лигу чую, когда меня пытаются наебать. Так что я разыщу тебя и твою семью, и вдумчиво с ними потолкую. Хочешь? Нет? Тогда беги и помни — от тебя может зависеть чья-то жизнь или смерть.  
Слегка сбледнувший с лица малец сгреб в кулачок высыпанную пригоршню монет и вприпрыжку рванул с места. Ненадежный гонец, а где прикажете сыскать другого? Главное, чтобы добежал, разыскал Йонге и Сайнжу, и ничего не перепутал.

Порт Киркволла жил обыденной жизнью, клокочущей, как перестоявшая на огне вонючая похлебка из рыбьей требухи. Единственное, что облегчало задачу Серого Стража, так это наличие в гавани всего пяти больших таверн. В «Похмельной русалке» прочно обосновались матросы с торговых судов, местные и иноземные. Нищебродов и побирушек там не жаловали, вышвыривая за порог прежде, чем они осмеливались сунуть нос в залу. Исключение делалось лишь для бывших корабельщиков. Вряд ли нищий принц имел отношение к службе на флоте, так что «Русалку» можно обойти стороной.  
В третьей по счету таверне, «Черепе и костях», Рудольфу призрачно улыбнулась удача. Один из завсегдатаев указал на прикорнувшее в углу и надрывно храпящее тело:  
— Вот этот хмырь. Как надерется, вечно горланит, якобы мог стать королем Ферелдена, да козни завистников помешали. Лет пять уже здесь околачивается. Когда не пьян, нанимается пособлять грузчиком в порту, но берут его все реже и реже. То тюк уронит и утопит, то сцепится с кем и давай махать кулаками. Зовут? А хрен знает, как его зовут. Мы его кличем Трепачом. Парень вроде не злобный, но дурной и с ветром в башке. На кой-ляд он тебе сдался? Задолжал, что ли?  
— Мне — нет, а вот моему нанимателю — да.  
— А-а, — понятливо кивнул завсегдатай. — Ты только прямо здесь ему зубы не выбивай, хозяин этого шибко не любит. Вытащи на улицу и лупцуй, сколько влезет, никто не вмешается. Надоел уже со своим нытьем про корону и потерянный трон.  
Рудольф привычно заказал словоохотливому горожанину пива, перебрался в дальний темный угол и приготовился ждать, коротая время за тарелкой соленых эльфийских корней и бутылочкой местного бренди. Хвала Андрасте, хоть его можно было пить без опасения сблевать себе под ноги.  
В начинающих сгущаться влажных сумерках в «Череп и кости» ворвался Йонге.  
— А Сайнжа где? — приветствовал компаньона Страж. — Ему я тоже отправил весточку.  
— Не встречал, — помотал головой Йонге. — В Верхнем городе стражники наткнулись на потайной тевинтерский рынок по перепродаже живого товара, кто-то схватился за меч, кто-то в ответ метнул молнию — и началась заварушка с пожаром. Варрик ничего не нашел и ему сейчас не до нас, от своих знакомцев по Кругу я ничего толком не вызнал, что мы здесь делаем?  
— Следим за вот тем субчиком по кличке Трепач, — объяснил Рудольф.  
— Зачем? — нахмурился Йонге.  
— По совету нашего загадочного союзника. Он прислал записочку, мол, ищи нищего, что выдает себя за принца. Я нашел, только он нажрался вусмерть и дрыхнет, как свинья. Кстати, о свиньях. Хочешь окорочок с морским луком? Я пробовал, очень даже достойно.  
— Я хочу внести ясность в происходящее, но сознаю всю неисполнимость своих желаний, — вздохнул магик. — Так что довольствуемся окороком.  
К моменту, когда на тарелках компаньонов образовалась внушительная горка обглоданных костей, Трепач пробудился. Первым делом он побрел к стойке, клянчить у подавальщика кружечку в долг на опохмелку. Подавальщик в ответ пригрозил кликнуть вышибалу и сбросить Трепача в выгребную яму, где тому самое место.  
— Кажется, я его знаю, — озадаченно протянул Страж, краем уха внимая разгорающейся склоке. — Где-то я с этой харей сталкивался, но где? И когда? Может, в Амарантайне? Или в Денериме? Проклятие моей памяти, охота на чудовищ во имя спасения мира совсем ее отшибла…  
— Может, когда вы встречались, он был помоложе и выглядел не столь убого? — предположил Йонге. Оставшийся без выпивки Трепач шатался между столов, вяло задирая посетителей.  
— Воистину так, друг мой чернокнижник, но воспоминания мои по-прежнему окутаны туманом забвения…  
— Это цитата или ты сам придумал?  
— Цитата, — огорченно признал Рудольф. — Кстати, тебе понравилось сочинение Варрика?  
— Оно… завораживает. Как копошение тысяч ядовитых насекомых. Противно, а поневоле тянет посмотреть. А в целом знаешь, на что это смахивает? — наконец отыскал подходящее сравнение Йонге. — На выпускные Истязания молодых чародеев в магических Кругах. Наставники берут и швыряют тебя сквозь Завесу, навстречу демонам. Выживешь — отлично, получи красивую грамоту о завершении обучения, залатанную мантию и посох. Умрешь или станешь одержимым — значит, освободилась койка для трясущегося от страха сопливого новичка из ферелденской глуши, недавно открывшего в себе Дар.  
— А где твоя грамота? — заинтересовался Страж.  
— Сгорела вместе с казармами местного Круга. Ничуть не жалею. Это были мерзкие времена и гнусное местечко.  
— Йонге, — Рудольф торопливо схватился за кувшин, — быстро пей и не смотри в зал.  
Магик понятливо сгорбился, уткнулся в кружку и забулькал, как будто только что вышел из засушливой пустыни. Страж краем глаза следил за чьими-то перемещениями и поднялся, когда с оттяжкой бахнула дверь трактира:  
— К Трепачу подошел какой-то невзрачный тип, окликнул его и они ушли вместе.  
— Может, это его знакомец и они отправились выпивать и закусывать дальше. Он же не тащил его силком, — возразил Йонге.  
— Ага. Пошли глянем.  
Темнота за порогом «Черепа и костей» встретила их шелестом дождя по выщербленной мостовой и едва различимыми отблесками огня за стенами Верхнего города. Похоже, вспыхнувший днем пожар разгорелся не на шутку и не утихал. Пошатывающийся Трепач ковылял шагах в двадцати вниз по улице, но теперь его с двух сторон подпирали плечами уже двое в добротных суконных плащах с капюшонами.  
— Мы просто прогуливаемся, — сообщил окружающей мокряди Йонге. — Мирно направляемся домой, да?  
— Хотел бы я знать, куда запропастился наш зубастый друг, — буркнул в ответ Рудольф. — С ним было бы веселее. Ладно, мы законопослушные граждане, топаем себе, никого не трогаем…  
Держась в отдалении, но стараясь не выпускать из виду Трепача и его конвой, напарники неспешно шагали по темным улочкам. Сперва Йонге казалось, они направляются к Большой лестнице, соединяющей кварталы Верхнего и Нижнего города, но маленькая процессия впереди свернула в хаос Поперечных улиц. Вокруг потянулись покосившиеся дома с узкими облупившимися фасадами и тускло горящими оконцами в мелких переплетах. Воняло прокисшей едой и прелыми тряпками, где-то хныкал ребенок, переругивались мужчина и женщина, взвыла и испуганно умолкла собака. Притихший Киркволл дремал вполглаза, испуганно прислушиваясь к зыбкой ночной тишине, которая в любой миг могла обрушиться воплями, треском огня и звоном оружия.  
Нищий принц Трепач вместе со спутниками юркнул в темный зев арки. Йонге пробежался пальцами по древку посоха и вопросительно скосился на напарника. Согласно закону, в Киркволле запрещалось ношение клинков свыше двух ладоней длиной, мечи Серого Стража остались в гостинице, сменившись парочкой болтавшихся на поясе кинжалов.  
— Да что они могут нам сделать?.. — заявил Рудольф, однако в его голосе не ощущалось привычной залихватской уверенности.  
— Уверен, Бык и магистр Павус говорили то же самое, — съязвил Йонге.  
— Ну, покарауль тогда здесь, а я схожу и разберусь.  
— Да-да, буду стоять и терпеливо ждать, пока мне под ноги не выкатится твоя оттяпанная голова, — магик переступил с ноги на ногу. — Раз уж мы по уши увязли в этом деле, надо выяснить все до конца. Мы разыскиваем наших друзей или сопли на кулак наматываем?  
— Как мне нравится этот боевой настрой, — ухмыляясь, Страж пихнул напарника кулаком в плечо. — Пошли, быстренько всем наваляем и всех спасем, — он ринулся в неуютную темноту подворотни, не дожидаясь, пока Йонге набросит на него охранное заклятие Покрова. Магик шагнул за ним, привычно метнув перед собой пригоршню светящихся огоньков. Парящие желтоватые пятна света высветили грязные стены в потеках мочи и выщербленные булыжники мостовой. Невесть почему он снова ощутил себя молодым, растерянным и напуганным, только что обманувшим охрану. Он вырвался за пределы Круга, но твердо з  
нал — погоня неизбежна. Храмовники достанут из секретного хранилища его филактерию с каплями крови внутри и пойдут по следу. Неотвратимые, неумолимые, натасканные псы Церкви, чтоб им всем подхватить бешенство и сдохнуть в мучениях.  
— Руди? — негромко окликнул Йонге, держа посох наперевес и ощущая, как танцует в пальцах готовая вырваться Сила. — Рудольф?  
Что-то мелькнуло впереди. Светлая полоса, наискось отмахнувшая клок темноты, грациозно взлетевшая фигура в прыжке. Йонге сделал осторожный шаг — и угодил в невесомое, упавшее сверху, облепившее со всех сторон. Мир подернулся мерцающей пеленой, чьи-то руки с силой рванули прочь посох. Разжав пальцы, Йонге не утратил сознания — просто забыл, как и зачем сопротивляться. Вроде бы до него долетал крик Рудольфа, вроде бы его куда-то волокли, но все вокруг стало таким расплывчатым, тонущим в плотной голубоватой вязкости лириумных нитей, сплетенных в тончайшую сеть. Еще не Усмирение, навсегда разрывающее связь мага и Тени, но в полушаге от него. Ловушка, какая простая и действенная ловушка для чародея, интересно ее тоже разработала Дагна? Его посох сломают, как переломили посох Дориана? Завтра с утра Варрик недосчитается еще двоих своих друзей и не сможет найти ответа, куда и как они пропали. Он сочиняет хорошие истории, но, воплощаясь в жизнь, его рассказы убивают.


	13. Деталь седьмая

Йонге очнулся от судорог в закоченевших ногах. Судорожно вскинулся и со сдавленным воем упал обратно, хватаясь рукой за пострадавшую макушку. Спросонья он с размаху приложился головой о нависающую над ним деревянную решетку двухъярусных нар.  
Поглаживая пальцами набухающую шишку, магик бросил взгляд по сторонам. Низкое сводчатое помещение, до боли похожее на тюремную камеру для двоих узников. Опускная решетка поднята, в коридоре призывно мерцает масляная лампа. Посоха нет. Ну, разумеется. Вместе с посохом канули в неизвестность плащ, сапоги, стилет и сумка с зельями, но все прочее имущество осталось при нем. Даже кое-что добавилось.  
Скривившись от отвращения, Йонге ощупал собственную шею. Так и есть, давно не виделись. Усмиряющий ошейник, безобидная на вид широкая полоска кожи, украшенная переплетением сомкнутых рун. Рви и мечи, ори от досады и бросайся на стены, магия тебе недоступна. До тех пор, пока кто-то из храмовников не расщелкнет заговоренные замки или верный друг с адамантовой пилкой не перережет узы прямо у тебя на горле. Звенящая пустота в душе, ледяной комок под ложечкой. В молодые годы Йонге схлопотал наказание в виде двух месяцев таскания ошейника и грязных работ на кухне, возмездие за неудавшийся побег из Круга. Храмовники выступали еще и за показательную порку, но Первый чародей вступился, мир его праху.  
Сидя на нарах, Йонге прислушался к себе. Кроме пугающего состояния безмагии, все остальное было в порядке. Он прекрасно помнил, как их с Рудольфом угораздило вляпаться в ловушку и как на него упала лириумная сеть. Потом его долго куда-то вели по темным, похожим одна на другую улицам, заставили спуститься по лестнице… кто-то прижал к его лицу воняющую анисом тряпку. Он потерял сознание, а проснулся здесь. Без сапог, злым, растерянным и живым.  
Как-то там Страж и все остальные?  
Ежась от ощущения мертвенно ледяных камней под ногами, Йонге выбрался в коридор. Еще шесть таких же темных, полукруглых входов в казематы, одна из тяжелых решеток опущена, другие подняты. Может, как предполагал Сайнжа, похитители держали здесь будущих участников испытаний? Куда угораздило запропаститься сегеронца, когда он позарез необходим товарищам по оружию?  
— Эй, — вполголоса позвал Йонге, и надеясь на ответ, и опасаясь быть услышанным не теми людьми. — Руди? Авелин? Кто-нибудь?  
Возникшее за скрещением прутьев смутное блеклое пятно рывком приблизилось и превратилось в помятый, встревоженный, но все равно аристократически безупречный лик магистра Павуса.  
— Далине? Тебя тоже угораздило?..  
— Вы с Жози пропали, мы разыскивали вас по городу, — Йонге метнулся к решетке, вцепился попытался поднять — бесполезно. Прутья глубоко уходили в выемки между камнями, а наверху решетку удерживали тяжелые противовесы. — Бля, Дориан. Мне тебя не вытащить, а магия…  
— А магии нет, — магистр просунул сквозь проем между прутьями собственное запястье, перехваченное сдерживающим браслетом. — Но те, кто определил меня на здешний постой, сказали, наши испытания завершены. Мол, наберись терпения и скоро обретешь свободу. Два таких мрачных, несловоохотливых парня, здоровенных и до ужаса смахивающих на разжалованных храмовников. Но сдается мне, вовсе не они затеяли эту игру на выживание. Они только подручные, а вот где скрываются мастера?.. Кажется, Йонге, тебе придется пройти этой темной тропой и посмотреть, кто встретит тебя в финале. А я посижу… подожду у моря погоды, — он испустил невеселый смешок.  
— Дориан, а ты не знаешь, что с… — начал Йонге.  
— С остальными? Жози Монтилье проиграла и умерла. Бык… — Дориан оглянулся через плечо. — Бык здесь. Когда меня привели, он уже был здесь.  
— Что с ним? — магик прижался к решетке, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в сумраке камеры, окликая кунари: — Эй! Бык! Подай голос, скажи что-нибудь ободряющее! Как ты там, дружище?  
— Он рискнул собой, чтобы я остался жить, — тихим, лишенным всяких эмоций голосом, сказал магистр. — Теперь он истекает кровью, а я ничем не могу помочь. Даже не решаюсь его разбудить. Все думаю, если он умрет, пусть умрет спокойно, во сне. Его затолкали в какой-то пресс и сломали рога. Теперь он Бык без рогов, хотя какое это имеет значение…  
— Дориан! — рявкнул Йонге. — Дориан, какого хрена! Никто больше не умрет. Где-то рядом должен бродить Рудольф. Я отыщу его, и мы выкарабкаемся. Только не впадай в отчаяние, а то за компанию я тоже начну паниковать и орать. Тогда мы точно сгинем здесь. Никто нас не найдет, никто не отомстит и не набьет морды этим говнюкам. Дориан, я иду дальше. Обещай, что присмотришь за Быком и не натворишь глупостей. Обещай, ты, магистр недоделанный!  
— Обижаешь, очень даже доделанный, — интонации мэтра Павуса заискрились отблесками былой язвительности.  
— Тебя обидишь — дня не проживешь, — Йонге нехотя отступил от решетки. — Никуда не уходи, ладно? Мы вернемся, сломаем решетку и вызволим вас оттуда. Ты только береги Быка. Он ведь у нас такой трепетный.  
— Постарайся не опаздывать к ужину, Далине, — строго потребовал магистр. — И это… Не давай им шанса угробить тебя. Ты мне еще пять корон золотом должен.  
— Четыре.  
— Пусть четыре. Но должен ведь?  
— Должен, — шепотом согласился Йонге, поворачиваясь спиной к камере и решительно направляясь к короткой лестнице, на ступеньках которой шипела масляная лампа. — Я, похоже, задолжал теперь всем и каждому и никак не могу расплатиться.  
Лампу Йонге намеревался прихватить с собой, но вовремя сообразил — так он бросит магистра и Быка в подвале без единого источника света. Магик перешагнул ступеньку, толкнул дверь и увидел размашисто намалеванную на полу голубую светящуюся стрелу. Надо полагать, знак оставили специально для него.  
Шагая вдоль стрел и болезненно кривясь, когда под босыми ступнями оказывалось что-то острое, Йонге миновал длинный пустой коридор с наглухо заколоченными дверями по обе стороны. Коридор раздвоился, стрела указывала налево. На всякий случай Йонге еще разок окликнул напарника, уже не боясь нарушить сторожкую, обманчивую тишину покинутого особняка. Никто не отозвался — ни друзья, ни враги. Пожав плечами, магик последовал указующему знаку и вскоре уперся в низкую дверцу. Чья-то рука размашисто намалевала на ней приглашение, «Войди».  
— А я ведь и войду, — буркнул Йонге. Позеленевшая от времени бронзовая ручка не двигалась, магик налег плечом, дверь неожиданно легко поддалась, и он оказался внутри. Запоздало рванулся придержать створку — но та с неожиданной силой захлопнулась. Сыто лязгнул врезанный в толстые доски потайной замок.  
Сидевшая у влажной каменной стены женщина встрепенулась, ожгла Йонге полубезумным взглядом. Сморгнула, затрясла головой и угрожающе замахнулась обломком кирпича. Широкоплечая женщина с тяжеловатым, мокрым от пота лицом со следами запекшейся крови, прямые рыжие волосы, ярко-голубые глаза…  
— Авелин! — обрадованно заорал Йонге. — Капитан Авелин, бля, провалиться мне на этом месте, ты живая! Не надо кидаться! Ты меня не помнишь, да? Далине, магик Йонге Далине из Киркволльского круга! Лет шесть назад меня поймали храмовники у Живодерных ворот, ты еще не дала им пересчитать мне ребра с зубами! Монна Авелин, наместник там с ума сходит, город лопатит, думает, вас шлепнули за милую душу!  
— Еще нет, как видишь, — Авелин медленно опустила руку с кирпичом и нахмурилась, вспоминая: — Далине. Ты в конце концов сбежал, да?  
— И подался спасать мир в Инквизицию, — Йонге в недоумении огляделся. Они с Авелин явно угодили в подвал для хранения припасов, откуда вынесли все шкафы, полки и сундуки, оставив голые кирпичные стены без окон. Высоко над их головами на цепях покачивались масляные лампы и квадратные решетчатые рамы, в которые было вставлено множество кувшинов, стеклянных, глиняных и даже расписного фаянса. Еще внимание Йонге привлекли два зарешеченных люка в стене, запертых на большие висячие замки. — Во имя всех демонов, что за хрень тут творится? То есть мы уже в курсе про испытания, мы нашли мертвых Сэру, Дагну и дверга Огрена, знаем, что все началось лет семь назад с Владычицы Эльтины и продолжилось книгами Варрика… но что конкретно происходит здесь и сейчас?  
— Еще не знаю, — Авелин одобрительно хмыкнула. — Успели провести дознание и раскопать кое-какие из истлевших скелетов? Молодцы. А сюда как попали?  
— Выслеживали типа, который вроде как намечался в очередные игроки. Угодили в ловушку, — Йонге извиняюще развел руками, мол, признаю, спасители из нас еще те. — Кстати, я видел Дориана и Быка. Обоих здорово потрепало, но они вместе и держатся. Торчат внизу, в запертой камере.  
— По здешним правилам, либо нам сейчас предложат вырвать друг другу глотки, либо мы ждем новых участников, — капитан стражи заерзала, устраиваясь на камнях поудобнее и обхватив колени изодранными руками. — Я находила записки с указаниями, Огрен слышал голос из магического кристалла. Сядь, Далине, не мельтеши. В ногах правды нет, как и вообще на этом свете, и спешить нам некуда.  
— Ага, — магик задрал голову, рассматривая донышки кувшинов. Подергал замки на решетках, заглянул внутрь — пустые круглые трубы, никуда не ведущие и заваленные битым кирпичом. По углам бывшего склада громоздились здоровенные бочки высотой по пояс человеку. Сдвинуть их у Йонге не получилось, на стук доски отзывались глухим звуком наполненной емкости. — Интересно что в них?  
— Уверена, какая-нибудь гадость, заготовленная специально для нас, — Авелин насторожилась, прислушиваясь и схватив верный кирпич. — Вот и свежая рыбка на подходе, помяни мое слово…  
Дверца распахнулась, в нее головой вперед влетел Рудольф, тут же ушедший в перекат и врезавшийся прямиком в не успевшего отпрыгнуть Йонге. В дальнем торце подвала кусок стены сдвинулся с места, уплыв вверх. В открывшийся проем ввалились два человека, один из которых тут же запутался в собственных ногах и упал. В упавшем и скорбно заохавшем парне Йонге признал давешнего Трепача. Второй пленник, седовласый мужчина почтенных лет, сложенный, как опытный воин, был ему напрочь незнаком.  
Но зато он явно был знаком Рудольфу Веберу и монне Авелин. Капитан стражи с рычанием вскочила на ноги, Серый Страж пригнулся, готовясь к рукопашной.  
Одна из ламп ослепительно вспыхнула, разбившись и осыпав людей мелким стеклянным крошевом. Изнутри выпал ограненный в виде слезы большой кристалл, обратившийся к замершим пленникам спокойным, ровным голосом наставника, утомленного выходками шкодливых подопечных:  
— Приветствую. Каждый из вас прошел долгий, извилистый путь, прежде чем оказался здесь. Некоторые не были званы, других пришлось долго разыскивать. Предатели и преданные, любимчики удачи и утратившие себя в суете дней. Добившиеся желаемого и по собственной глупости выпустившие из рук драгоценный подарок судьбы. Давайте узнаем, научились ли вы чему-нибудь. Возмездие или спасение? Месть или жизнь? В бочках, что расставлены по углам, тлеет двергский взрывчатый порошок. В кувшинах спрятаны ключи. Вас пятеро. Убежищ всего два, и в каждом уместится только один человек. Выбирайте, леди и господа, ибо время коротко.  
Из стены выпал камень, открыв маленькие, изящные песочные часы, заполненные серым порошком, немедля устремившимся вниз. Рудольф, шипя сквозь зубы, ринулся на седого, сбил его с ног и, вцепившись в горло, принялся лупить головой об пол. Авелин ринулась было поддержать Стража, сплюнула и сгребла Йонге за рукав:  
— Хрен с ними, сами разберутся! Ищем ключи!  
— Мы не дотянемся! — вырвавшись, магик бросился в дальний угол. Осматривая подвал, он приметил там какие-то засыпанные пылью и грязью шесты. Схватил один, перебросил второй Авелин, мимоходом пнув так и валявшегося на полу Трепача: — Вставай, говнюк, и помогай, сдохнешь ведь нахрен!  
Седой вывернулся, перехватив инициативу и умудрившись заехать Стражу локтем по зубам. Они катались под ногами, рыча, как пара схватившихся диких зверей. Авелин замахнулась шестом, расколотив сразу три кувшина, и завизжала — из разбитых сосудов ливнем хлынуло битое стекло и какая-то вязкая жидкость. Капли угодили на плечо Авелин, разъедая толстую кожу ее жилета. Крича, Авелин смахнула их и снова замахнулась. Йонге ударил со своей стороны рамы, его осыпало градом осколков, застрявших в волосах и посыпавшимися за шиворот, однако он успел заметить что-то тяжелое, шлепнувшееся на пол.  
— Ключ! Авелин, ключ!  
— Вижу! — капитан грохнулась на колени, разыскивая отлетевший ключ. — Лупцуй дальше! — она потянулась за ключом, но очухавшийся Трепач успел раньше. Не колеблясь, Авелин врезала ему ногой в живот. Размахивая палкой и уклоняясь от осколков, Йонге мимолетно позавидовал — у стражницы остались сапоги, а вот ему приходилось скакать босиком по усеявшей пол россыпи острых осколков и шипящих лужиц едкой щелочи. Подвывая, Трепач на четвереньках устремился вперед, обхватив ноги Авелин и попытавшись завалить ее на пол. В них врезались обменивавшиеся сокрушительными тумаками Рудольф и седой, сверху с хрустом и звоном сыпалось битое стекло. Йонге наотмашь двинул кого-то шестом по спине, даже не разобрав в суматохе, кого именно, и, неловко подпрыгнув, ударил по качающейся раме. Выпавший ключ стукнул его по макушке — именно туда, где набухал синяк. Магик бросился за ключом, его сбили с ног, он проехался физиономией по усеянному бритвенно острыми осколками полу, ощутив, как резануло щеку. Авелин пыталась открыть замок найденным ключом, отбиваясь от брызгающего слюной и неразборчиво орущего Трепача. Стоявший на одном колене Рудольф поймал шею противника в захват и, скалясь, душил его, оттягивая голову назад. Седой хрипел, пытаясь сгрести Стража за плечи и швырнуть через себя. Песок в часах неумолимо стремился вниз.  
Наконец нашарив тяжелый ключ, Йонге бросился к люку. Со второй попытки загнал бородку в скважину, повернул и трясущимися пальцами сорвал открывшийся замок. Люк тяжело отодвинулся в сторону, лязгнув о каменную стену. Кулак Авелин вошел в соприкосновение с носом Трепача. Залитого кровью парня отбросило назад, а капитан стражи рыбкой нырнула в распахнутый черный зев. Йонге замешкался, в растерянности кусая губу. Оставались сущие мгновения, внутри бочек уже что-то зловеще шипело и потрескивало, но Рудольф! Руди!  
— Руди! — в отчаянии заорал магик. — Руди, брось его! Сейчас же!..  
Страж рванул изо всех сил. Лицо седого перекосило, изо рта выплеснулась ослепительно яркая кровь. Тошнотворно хрустнули сломанные позвонки, Рудольф отшвырнул дергающее  
ся в агонии тело, вскочил и ошарашенно огляделся, словно не понимая, как сюда попал.  
— Сюда! — Йонге сгреб напарника за шиворот, ткнул под ребра, вынудив сложиться пополам и пихнул в сторону открытого лаза. — Лезь!  
— А ты?  
— Лезь! — Йонге показалось, у него лопнули связки. Уловив заполнившее русло менталисити отчаяние компаньона, Страж впихнулся в тесный лаз, распластавшись по округлой стене. Йонге сунулся внутрь, Рудольф ухватил его за плечи и рывком затащил внутрь.  
Они лежали, тяжело дыша, стиснутые объятием каменных стен, словно еще не рожденные близнецы в материнской утробе. Йонге уткнулся лицом в грудь напарника, губами ощущая частый, захлебывающийся стук колотящегося сердца.  
Под собственной тяжестью решетчатый люк неспешно захлопнулся.  
Мир затопила яростная белая вспышка, по перепонкам в ушах ударило сокрушительной волной сжатого воздуха. Босые, израненные ноги нестерпимо обожгло горячим, Йонге задергался, беззвучно вопя и извиваясь, пытаясь убежать от раскаленных клыков нестерпимой боли. Извернувшись, Рудольф крепче притиснул его к себе. Снаружи трещало и грохотало, сыпались выпавшие из облицовки камни, рот и нос наглухо забила сухая, рассыпчатая пыль. Воняло сгоревшим деревом и углем, и еще паленым, ошпаренным мясом. Йонге задыхался, хрипя и развевая рот в попытках втянуть хоть немного воздуха, но, казалось, глотал вонючий, сжигающий легкие изнутри дым из литейной. Из воспаленных глаз катились слезы, он был уверен, что оглох до конца жизни, рядом корчился Рудольф, и жизнь превратилась в сплошное, нескончаемое мучение.


	14. Деталь восьмая

Кто-то настойчиво дергал Йонге Далине за штанину. Раз за разом упрямо тянул за кожаные складки, пока усталый, измотанный разум не сообразил — наверное, можно покинуть убежище в кирпичной трубе. Отталкиваясь локтями, хрипя и кашляя, магик задом наперед выбрался из лаза и беспомощно стек по стене, точно набитый требухой мешок в форме человеческого тела.  
Его вынудила очухаться Авелин. Капитан городской стражи едва удерживалась на ногах, пошатываясь и обеими руками хватаясь за стенку. С ног до головы ее осыпала мелкая серая пыль, въевшаяся в каждую складку одежды и морщину на лице. Из уха на шею бурой неровной струйкой вытекала кровь, всклокоченные рыжие волосы торчали во все стороны. Она беззвучно задергала губами, явно что-то говоря. Трясущимися ладонями Йонге пошлепал себя по ушам — мол, оглох, ни хрена не слышу. Авелин кивнула, странно дернулась и переломилась в поясе, блеванув зеленоватой липкой желчью и каменной пылью.  
Ноги Рудольфа задрыгались. Вернувшийся к жизни Страж грузно вывалился наружу, споткнулся о каменный завал и шмякнулся на колени, часто тряся головой. В убежище он ударился виском, и белые пряди его волос теперь окрасились в пыльно-алый.  
Протерев ладонью лицо и сплюнув хрустящую на зубах кирпичную крошку, Йонге огляделся. Тот, кто затеял взрыв двергского порошка, на удивление тщательно рассчитал силу и направление. Потолок в подвале не рухнул, но лишь частично осыпался, обнажив толстые деревянные перекрытия, да еще обвалилась одна из стен, превратившись в гору битого кирпича и камня. Из-под завала выступала присыпанная пылью нижняя часть человеческого туловища, похожая на расколотую и поверженную статую. Вспомнив о втором человеке, тоже не успевшем добраться до укрытия, магик чуть пристальней зашарил взглядом по сторонам. Округлое нечто в дальнем углу вполне могло оказаться оторванной головой, а валявшийся у них под ногами предмет, что прикидывался вымазанным в грязи и пыли треснувшим бочонком — ребрами разорванной грудной клетки.  
Припадая на обе ноги, Рудольф доковылял до двери, обильно иссеченной царапинами прилетевших в нее камешков, и надавил на створку. Та не поддалась. Носком грязного сапога Авелин пнула сидевшего Йонге в бедро и настойчиво ткнула пальцем куда-то за спину магику. Торопливо обернувшись, Йонге увидел светлый дверной проем.  
Подняться на ноги удалось с третьей попытки, но зато он сумел сохранить равновесие. Авелин, оторвавшись от поддерживающей стены, беспомощно замахала руками и завалилась набок. Серый Страж подхватил ее и поволок за собой, жестами призывая напарника идти или ползти следом. Выкашливая забившуюся в горло густую пыль и спотыкаясь, Йонге поковылял навстречу манящему призраку свободы.  
Узкая лестница в десяток высоких ступенек обернулась тяжелейшим восхождением по обледеневшему склону Морозных гор во время землетрясения. Магик несколько раз упал сам, больно приложившись ребрами и локтем, и однажды был сбит с ног сверзившимся Рудольфом. Единственной радостью стало возвращение едва различимых звуков, отдаленных и неразборчивых, словно Йонге затолкал в каждое ухо по здоровенному комку пакли.  
Оступаясь, падая на карачки, ломая ногти в попытках цепляться за стену и поддерживая друг друга, они одолели бесконечно длинный подъем. Ввалились на полусогнутых ногах в пустую пыльную комнату и рухнули вповалку. Хрипевший как загнанная до полусмерти лошадь Рудольф упрямо пополз куда-то. Вскоре Йонге расслышал его отдаленные и глухие, будто Страж пытался докричаться до них с другого края земли, настойчивые призывы:  
— Тут вода!.. Давайте, поднажмите, я нашел воду!..  
На это раз встать не удалось — ноги подломились, Йонге пополз на четвереньках. В твердой уверенности, что вокруг расстилается бесконечный простор Священных равнин.  
Все дороги где-нибудь да завершаются. Эта закончилась, когда Йонге протаранил лбом стену в обрывках шелковых обоев. Рудольф сгреб напарника за плечо, разворачивая в нужную сторону, и что-то гаркнул прямо в ухо.  
Им оставили два жестяных ведра, до краев наполненных чистой водой и заботливо прикрытых ветошью. Одно целиком и полностью досталось Авелин, второе стало заслуженным трофеем напарников. Воды хватило как раз, чтобы промочить горло, покрытое изнутри коркой растрескавшейся пыли, сделать несколько глотков и ополоснуть грязные лица. Йонге скомкал и отшвырнул было в сторону ветхие тряпки, но был остановлен хриплым карканьем Авелин:  
— Нет. Замотай ноги. Вдруг придется идти дальше.  
— Точно. Спасибо, — сдавив пальцами нос, Йонге сильно выдохнул. В ушах болезненно и остро стрельнуло, зато голоса спутников зазвучали гораздо четче. Оторвав кривой лоскут и смочив его остатками воды, магик осторожно промыл ноги, изрезанные и исцарапанные до самых лодыжек, и дрожащими руками принялся сооружать кривоватые обмотки. Рудольф сидел у стены, широко разбросав ноги и тяжело, с присвистом, дыша. По соседству с ним Авелин пальцами расчесывала спутанные волосы, аккуратно вытряхивая из прядей осколки стекла. Подняв взгляд, Йонге наткнулся ряд больших картин в резных рамах с завитушками. Холсты настолько потемнели от времени и налипшей пыли, что теперь выглядели одинаково темными прямоугольниками с неясными очертаниями фигур.  
— Эй, — кашлянул магик, — покуда мы еще живы… Рудольф, сделай одолжение: растолкуй причины, по которым ты так рьяно пытался свернуть башку тому несчастному в подвале? Вдруг нам вскоре помирать, а меня гложет любопытство.  
Вместо Стража отозвалась Авелин.  
— Это был Мак-Тирн, — капитан произнесла имя с нескрываемым отвращением, точно выплюнула угодившую в рот мерзость. — Логейн Мак-Тирн, Логейн Предатель. Под Остагаром он бросил ополчение Ферелдена и своего короля на растерзание тварям Тьмы, а сам трусливо бежал в Денерим, под защиту крепостных стен. Я была там, Далине. До сих пор не могу забыть крики гибнущих людей. Не могу простить того, кто мог нас спасти, но предпочел устроить грызню за опустевший трон.  
— Он сгубил ферелденский орден Стражей, — на скулах Рудольфа резко вспухли желваки. — Мак-Тирн был одержим, ему повсюду мерещились происки Орлея. По его вине мы, выжившие в бою, стали преследуемыми изгоями на той земле, которую обязались защищать.  
— Мак-Тирн? — удивился Йонге. — Э, а разве ферелденская королева не из того же клана?..  
— Конечно, она же его дочь, — вымученно хмыкнула Авелин. — Анора Мак-Тирн, жена погибшего в битве при Остагаре молодого короля Кайлана. Предприимчивый папаша сам себя назначил регентом, а овдовевшей дочурке велел держать язык за зубами, не то в фамильном склепе добавится новая могилка. Анора оказалась хитрей, втайне заключив союз с долийкой Элиной, Героиней Ферелдена. После того, как Элина шлепнула Архидемона, весь Ферелден на нее молился и был готов носить на руках. Неудивительно, что на Собрании земель тейрны единогласно выкликнули Анору в королевы. Ведь Элина произнесла такую горячую речь в ее поддержку, и почти каждый из тейрнов и баннов Ферелдена был обязан долийке жизнью и уцелевшими владениями. Конечно, любящая дочь сурово осудила зарвавшегося отца… но казнить-то не позволила.  
— Мак-Тирн заслуживал бесчестья и позорной смерти, а ему разрешили вступить в Стражи! — возмутился Рудольф. — В Стражи, вдумайтесь только! Он спал и видел, как бы выжить Орден из Ферелдена, обвинял нас в шпионаже и пособничестве Орлею, а в итоге стал одним из нас!  
— Варрик узрел бы в этом проявление безжалостной иронии судьбы, — заметил магик. — Что ж, это многое объясняет. Не угоди мы внезапно в участники, Авелин пришлось бы в одиночку драться за ключи с Мак-Тирном и Трепачом.  
— О, — поднял палец Серый Страж, — я наконец вспомнил, где встречал этого доходягу. В лагере под Остагаром. Незадолго до начала сражения его приволок вербовщик Стражей. Парню сунули чашу с порченой кровью и не успел он опомниться, как уже стал Серым Стражем и сломя голову бежал навстречу орде порождений. Ему повезло уцелеть и попасться на глаза будущей Героине. Они подались на восход, в лес Брессилиан, а я — на север, в Киркволл. Создатель, ну как же его звали? Про него еще трепались, якобы он ублюдок старого короля Мэрика Тейрина от эльфийской девицы и, стало быть, сводный брат Кайлана по крови…  
— Алистер, — внезапно обронила капитан Авелин. — Друзья из Ферелдена мне писали: этот болван притащился следом за Героиней на Собрание земель. Начал там голосить о своих законных правах на престол. Наверное, рассчитывал на ее поддержку, но у долийки-то были совершенно иные планы. Незадачливого пригулка просто вышвырнули за дверь.  
— Он добрался до Киркволла и начал приседать на любые свободные уши россказнями о том, как злые завистники лишили его короны, — завершил историю Рудольф. — Так и появился на свет Трепач, нищий принц без королевства. Бедный дурень, мир его останкам. Погиб, даже толком не сознавая, во что вляпался.  
Рудольф встряхнулся, сжал-разжал выброшенные перед собой кулаки, повертел головой.  
— Итак, мы остались втроем, — Авелин с трудом поднялась на ноги, оторвалась от стены и сделала пару неуверенных, раскачивающихся шагов. — Далине говорит, внизу заперты в камере мэтр Павус и Бык, выбывшие из состязания. А мы — мы все еще среди участников? Как узнать, завершены ли испытания?  
— В книгах Варрика ответ однозначен — если ты мертв, значит, для тебя все кончено, — невесело ухмыльнулся Рудольф.  
— Нынешние устроители игры действуют тоньше, чем Эльтина и ее последователи, — возразила Авелин. — Они соблюдают обязанности по отношению к участникам. Как устроители Большого турнира, которые клянутся не менять объявленных правил посреди состязаний. Думаю, если доберемся до конца, получим возможность увидеться с ними.  
— Вот и замечательно, — Йонге хрустнул костяшками пальцев. — У меня как раз накопилась уйма вопросов.  
— А что эти таинственные устроители станут делать, если мы упремся копытами? — озадачил спутников внезапным вопросом Серый Страж. — Просто возьмем да и никуда не пойдем?  
— Тогда мы уснем, — предположила Авелин. Капитан неспешно прохаживалась из угла в угол, с каждым шагом все уверенней и крепче переставляя ноги в разбитых сапогах. — А очнемся лицом к лицу с новым испытанием. Я так сделала. Была настолько вымотанной, что рухнула на пол и потеряла сознание. Продрала глаза — опа, торчу в подвале с бочками. Я за то, чтобы выступить навстречу судьбе.  
— Я тоже, — поддержал магик. — Поднимайся, Серый Страж, время идти в дозор!  
— Сегодня не мое дежурство, — заныл Рудольф, прикрываясь руками. — Это командор с распорядком напутал! Я копье потерял. У меня меч сто лет не чищен и сапоги драные. Меня порождения Тьмы не любят. Можно мне три внеочередных наряда по кухне? Согласен даже на четыре и расчистку нужников. Или лучше сразу в карцер? Обожаю сидеть в карцере. Тихо, спокойно и знакомая крыса заходит, чтоб потолковать по душам.  
— Вставай, — Йонге безжалостно отвесил напарнику пинок. — Все страдают, и ты не отлынивай.  
— Ненавижу вас, — Рудольф с кряхтением поднялся. — Убедили. Идем искать приключений на свои задницы.  
Дверь, через которую они вошли, в соответствии со здешними порядками оказалась накрепко запертой снаружи. Порыскав по комнате, Авелин наткнулась на другой выход, замаскированный под отъезжающую в сторону часть плоской колонны. Протиснувшись в узкий коридорчик и передвигаясь боком, компаньоны выбрались в пустую галерею. Вдоль стены выстроился десяток мраморных бюстов на высоких пьедесталах, сурово уставившихся на незваных гостей пустыми белыми глазницами.  
— Познакомьтесь, Ревилль Безумный Вальмон собственной персоной, — Страж мимоходом отвесил щелчка по высокомерно задранному носу одной из статуй.  
— Скорее, император Этьен, его папаша, — поправила Авелин.  
— Будь здесь Сэра, она бы непременно заявила, что между знатнюком и говнюком нет ровным счетом никакой разницы, — оставляя цепочки следов в многолетней пыли, они миновали галерею и спустились по короткой лестнице с широкими ступенями. Дальше коридор раздвоился, левый проход уперся в глухую кирпичную стену, правый вывел к небольшой двери, украшенной тонкой резьбой из распускающихся цветов и плодов. Рудольф нажал на позеленевшую от старости ручку и отскочил назад, Йонге опасливо заглянул в приоткрывшуюся щель. Пустая комната с ободранными кирпичными стенами и серым от грязи полом, выложенным неровными плитками, тусклая лампа под потолком. Посредине стол, на столе что-то вроде большой хрустальной шкатулки, остро посверкивающей полировкой граней.  
— Войдем? — чуть дрогнувшим голосом предложила Авелин. — Или вернемся в галерею, поищем другой путь?  
Ответом на ее слова послужили кованые решетки, с двух сторон выдвинувшиеся из стен и преградившие обратный путь к лестнице и галерее с бюстами умерших королей.  
Раздраженно дернув плечом. Страж нырнул в комнатушку. Потолок не обрушился, пол не разверзся, из стен не выпорхнули отравленные дротики, так что Авелин и Йонге вошли следом. Наученная горьким опытом, капитан попыталась удержать створку от захлопывания, но натянутые потайные пружины оказались сильнее. Замок щелкнул, замыкая троих людей в крохотном помещении.  
Йонге бочком приблизился к странному сооружению на столе. Внимание Стража и капитана привлек большой свиток, прибитый к стене здоровенным плотницким гвоздем.  
— «Проявленное вами упорство и стремление к цели достойно вознаграждения», — голос Авелин звучал хрипло и четко, словно капитан зачитывала распоряжения городской страже, ежась на утреннем холодке. — «Вы получите его, доказав, что способны отринуть разногласия и действовать сообща. Последняя жертва откроет вам путь к вожделенной свободе. Алтарь жаждет быть наполненным в срок. Каждый из вас на собственном опыте познал, что является высшей ценностью человеческой жизни — и что никакая из жертв не обходится без боли. Цена свободы — десять пинт драгоценной жидкости, что струится в ваших жилах. Ваше неотъемлемое право — оставить алтарь пустым или разрушить его, сотворив взамен мавзолей. Лампа погаснет, и вы просто исчезнете в темноте. Решайте, выбор за вами».  
Не удержавшись, Йонге расхохотался. Рудольф и Авелин встревоженно уставились на него, явно решив, что от пережитых испытаний магик тронулся умом.  
— Все со мной хорошо, — икнув, отмахнулся Йонге. — Просто… просто все это до хрена нелепо. Несколько капель крови — и я смог бы разметать здешние стены в мелкий щебень. Рудольф, не надо сверкать на меня злыми глазами. Вся моя юность прошла под брюзжание наставников касательно демонов с Той стороны и безумной опасности магии крови. Учитывая ситуацию, мы могли бы нарушить правила… Только на меня нацеплен этот треклятый ошейник, и кровь как источник магии для меня совершенно бесполезна!  
— Ты подумай о другом, — кончиком согнутого пальца Авелин постучала по крышке стеклянного ящика с пятью отверстиями, изогнутыми трубками и большой чашей на пружинных весах внутри, — он требует с нас десять пинт крови. Будь нас пятеро, каждому пришлось отдать бы по две пинты. Да, нам бы сделалось хреново, но такую кровопотерю можно пережить и со временем оправиться. Но нас всего трое.  
— Значит, три с четвертью пинты с человека, — подсчитал Рудольф. — Н-ну… Нам будет чрезвычайно хреново. Если мы вскоре не получим помощи, то просто-напросто загнемся и издохнем. Может, расколотим это дерьмо к демонам собачьим и рванем напролом?  
— Будем биться в каменные стены головами, а потом кидать жребий, кого сожрать первым? — фыркнула Авелин. — Знаешь, я отвечу — нет. Не для того я столько мыкалась, чтобы проиграть в шаге от победы, — она вскинула голову, свирепо уставившись на Рудольфа, — и вот еще что. Если думаешь избежать общей участи, я тебя скручу и силком затолкаю в эту хреновину. Вскрою вены зубами, если понадобится.  
— Монна Авелин, — укоризненно протянул Йонге, — ну зачем же так. Мы все в одной лодке.  
«Нас двое, а она одна, — легким черным крылом скользнула пакостная мыслишка. Йонге не знал, донесли ее волны менталисити до компаньона, или нет. — Она сильная, но ослабевшая. В жилах человека около пяти или шести пинт крови. Мы могли бы взять над ней верх. Вынудить отдать всю кровь до последней капли, а потом добавить недостающее из своих жил. Вот только кем бы мы тогда стали?»  
— Ладно, ладно. Я только предложил, — Страж пристально оглядел ящик-алтарь. — Это явно дырки для рук, а вон там наверняка спрятаны лезвия. Авелин, что предпочитаешь в бою?  
— Щит и меч, — понятливо кивнула капитан стражи. — Левая рука. А ты?..  
— А мне без разницы, меня натаскивали на два меча. Йонге, ты тоже засовывай левую. Давайте разом, а? Вместе вроде как не так жутко.  
— Идет, — побледневшая Авелин поднесла кисть к отверстию в прозрачной крышке. — Готовы? Три, два, один!  
Одновременным движением они сунули руки внутрь стеклянного ящика. Свиток на стене с шелестом сорвался с гвоздя, открыв нишу с песочными часами — на сей раз наполненными искрящимися рубиновыми кристаллами. С сухим щелчком вокруг подставленных запястий сомкнулись оковы, что-то острое жадно рвануло множеством мелких клыков кожу чуть выше усмиряющего браслета. Кровь брызнула изнутри на прозрачную стенку и рассеянной струйкой потекла вниз, сперва наполняя неглубокую тарелку, а из нее через воронки и изогнутые стеклянные трубки собираясь воедино в жертвенной чаше. Йонге несколько раз сжал и разжал кулак, вынуждая кровь быстрее бежать по жилам. Авелин извернулась, прижавшись лицом к стеклянной стенке:  
— Там на чаше есть отметки, сколько уже набралось! Около пинты!  
— А нужно десять! — рявкнул Страж.  
Признаки обильной кровопотери Йонге вызубрил наизусть, и сейчас с отстраненным интересом наблюдателя отмечал их появление у себя и компаньонов. Нарастающая жажда и сухость во рту, перемежаемые головокружением и спазмами тошноты. Безостановочно стекающие по спине и лицу крупные капли холодного пота, липкого и едкого. Слабость в поджилках и растекающаяся по всему телу вялость. Бешено колотящееся сердце, готовое выскочить из слишком тесной клетки ребер. У Рудольфа вытянулся и заострился нос, губы сделались синеватыми и узкими, ввалившись, как у старика. Лицо Авелин приобрело цвет свернувшегося молока, но капитан отыскала в себе силы наклониться к чаше и упрямо прохрипеть:  
— Пять. Уже почти шесть.  
Перед глазами Йонге мельтешил черный снегопад, напоминая пепел разрушенного Убежища. Маг прикусил губу. Треснул раскрытой ладонью по лбу, цепляясь за угасающее сознание. Уснуть — умереть. Никогда не забывай, заснешь — умрешь. Авелин с подвыванием зевала, едва не вывихивая челюсть в попытках откусить ставший неподатливым воздух. Йонге застучал кулаком по столешнице, одышливо выталкивая из пересохшего горла колючие, непод  
атливые слова:  
— Ав-велин. Р-руди. Н-не спать. Р-руди, нельзя спать! Г-говорите с-со мной!  
— Я не сплю, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Рудольф. — Я с тобой.  
— Хоук, — неожиданно отчетливо окликнула Авелин. — Хоук, давай поедем вместе. Я сдохну в этом паршивом городе, Хоук. Пожалуйста, у меня никого больше не осталось. Только ты. Я могу быть полезна, ты же знаешь. Хоук, не покидай меня, — ее голос взлетел отчаянным визгом: — Не лги, ты никогда не вернешься! Сгинешь, как и все остальные!..  
— Авелин! — магик пытался кричать, но наружу рвался только жалобный скулеж. — Авелин, очнись! Ответь мне!  
Капитан городской стражи Киркволла подняла на него пустой, бессмысленный взгляд, зашаталась и сползла под стол. Йонге отчаянно дернул плененную руку, не устоял на подкашивающихся ногах и со стоном рухнул на колени. Запястье хрустнуло, то ли сломавшись, то ли вывихнувшись, магик не понял, ибо охватившее руку ледяное онемение добралось до самого плеча. Рудольф неразборчиво хрипел и булькал, расшатывая стол, превращенный в ненасытный алтарь кровавого подношения.  
Резервуар песочных часов опустел. Наполненная до заветной отметки чаша надавила округлым донышком на рычаг. Щелкнули расстегнувшиеся оковы, освобожденные руки пленников заскользили по липкой крови, и Йонге беспомощно опрокинулся на спину. Трупные мухи отложили яйца прямо в его глаза, из личинок вывелись тысячи новых мух, мерзкое трепыхание блескучих крылышек затмило последние отблески света. Вдалеке надсадно скрипнула дверь, тяжело зацокали по камню подкованные каблуки, остановились рядом.  
«Я еще жив, — упрямо шевельнул непослушными губами Йонге. — Жив, демоны вас побери! Не смейте тащить меня в могилу!»


	15. Сборка

Рука бережно коснулась его плеча, пробудив от спокойного, умиротворяющего забытья. Йонге приоткрыл один глаз — другой не желал ничего видеть сквозь слипшиеся ресницы — узрев покачивающийся прямо перед лицом расписной фарфоровый чайничек с длинным носиком. Чайник опустился, носик коснулся растрескавшихся губ. В пересохшую глотку полилось теплое, приторно-медвяное, с дурманящим привкусом перезревшей вишни. Когда Йонге поперхнулся и закашлялся, рука заботливо приподняла ему голову. Он пил и пил, захлебываясь и не задаваясь вопросами о том, кто вдруг решил позаботиться о нем. Когда чайник с вином иссяк, его голову опустили назад, на упруго просевшую подушку.  
Медленно моргая, Йонге приходил в себя и осознавал мир вокруг. Ему было тепло и удобно. Он лежал на полу, на толстом и хорошо набитом тюфяке. Перекатывая голову туда-сюда, магик сумел оглядеться. Высоко над ним парило сложное переплетение балок, поддерживающих округлый свод башенного купола. Мерцали расставленные повсюду толстые свечи, истекающие полупрозрачными каплями расплавленного воска. Его устроили у плавно изогнутой стены, в паре шагов похрапывал Рудольф, а еще дальше свернулась на тюфяке Авелин, ее магик узнал по рассыпавшимся рыжим волосам.  
Осторожно шевельнув израненной рукой, Йонге увидел туго наложенную повязку. Усмиряющие браслеты и ошейник, к сожалению, никуда не делись, но немедленная смерть от потери крови ему точно не грозила. Магик ощущал себя слабым и донельзя вымотанным.  
Мимо, удивительно беззвучно ступая, проскользнул человек, напоивший его теплым вином со специями. Замешкался, поняв, что Йонге больше не валяется в беспамятстве, и подступил ближе. Йонге увидел ноги в расшитых золотом бархатных туфельках и перехваченные на щиколотках цепочками широкие шальвары, какие носят прекрасные дамы в жарком Ривейне. Женщина?  
Незнакомец опустился на корточки, целиком возникнув в узком и расплывчатом поле зрения магика. Бархатный короткий камзольчик, сплошь в золотых узорах и переливах декоративных камней, на голову наброшен темный капюшон с падающей на плечи широкой пелериной. Лица не разглядеть, но зазвучавший голос, грудной и хрипловатый, точно прихваченный морозцем, мог принадлежать только женщине.  
— Не нужно бояться, — пропела незнакомка. — Все хорошо. Все закончилось. Признаться, мы не рассчитывали на стороннее вмешательство, но ваше участие оказалось как нельзя кстати. Лежите спокойно и отдыхайте. Как только вам станет немного лучше, мы выведем вас отсюда.  
— Ы-ы, — с трудом булькнул Йонге.  
— Еще попить?  
— Ыгы.  
Женщина гибко поднялась на ноги и удалилась в дальнюю часть круглого помещения, видимо, чердака большой башни. Вернулась с кувшином, источающим дивные ароматы, и кружкой с носиком. Присела рядом, но поить Йонге из рук не стала, предоставив раненому действовать самому. Ради сладкого вина Йонге превозмог дружный хор телесных жалоб и неловко сел, привалившись спиной к стене. Женщина щедро подливала в пустеющую кружку, выжидательно поблескивая глазами из-под просторных складок капюшона.  
— К-кхто вы? — наконец обрел дар речи магик. — Вы т-тоже… участница состязаний?  
— Нет, — рассыпала пригоршню жемчужного смеха незнакомка. — Скорее, я местная экономка. Присматриваю за порядком и врачую усталые души. А, вот и ваши друзья начали приходить в себя. Извините, я должна позаботиться о них.  
Она отошла к лежанке неуклюже ворочавшегося Рудольфа. Очухавшись, Серый Страж первым делом попытался схватить протянутую к нему руку с чайничком. Удивительно быстрым, текучим движением женщина уклонилась от захвата, не пролив притом ни капли. Заговорила, уверяя Рудольфа в том, что здесь у него нет врагов, а его друг цел и находится рядом. Подтверждая слова незнакомки, Йонге слабо помахал рукой.  
Пока в усмиренного Стража вливали целебное вино, магик обвел прояснившимся взором свой новый приют, башенный чердак. В центре на небольшом возвышении красовался огромный круглый стол, три четверти которого занимали искусно выполненные модели разнообразных строений — от небольшого крестьянского домика до целого замка со множеством покоев, словно бы рассеченного повдоль. На оставшейся части стола громоздились стопки бумаг, книги с закладками, винные бутылки, чернильницы и кружки с перьями. Эдакий образцовый приют ученого мужа, помешанного на истории архитектуры. Вплотную к столу было придвинуто массивное кресло с высокой спинкой. По бокам кресла зачем-то приладили тележные колеса, превратив его в подобие тележки. Возможно, в кресле кто-то сидел, надежно укрытый высокой спинкой в резных завитушках, но со своего места Йонге видел только переброшенный через ручку край клетчатого пледа.  
Зато магик углядел чертежи, в большом количестве аккуратно развешанные на выбеленных кирпичных стенах. Такие узнаваемые копии чертежей Дагны, наполненные хитроумными ловушками. Их четкие, резкие линии мгновенно отрезвили расслабившийся было разум, сурово напомнив, что спокойствие и дружелюбие незнакомки вполне могут оказаться не более, чем искусной маской.  
Закончив ворковать с Рудольфом, загадочная экономка перешла к неподвижно лежавшей навзничь Авелин. Склонилась над ней, провела рукой над губами, видимо, пытаясь уловить дыхание. Убедилась, что капитан стражи жива, присела рядом и захлопотала, проверяя повязку на руке и пытаясь напоить столь чудодейственно возвращающим к жизни напитком. Громко чихнув, Авелин заперхала, расплескала вино и оттолкнула руку целительницы. Та ничуть не огорчилась, утерла лицо Авелин чистым платком и вернулась к прерванному занятию. Больше капитан стражи не возражала, шумно и быстро глотая теплое, удивительно сладкое вино.  
Убедившись, что все трое ее подопечных пришли в сознание и худо-бедно уселись, экономка с сверкающем ривейнском наряде легко запрыгнула на возвышение, к столу. Ухватилась за выступы на спинке тяжелого кресла, налегла и с усилием развернула скрипнувшее колесами кресло. Встала рядом, обеими руками отбросив капюшон за спину. Явив удивленным и настороженным взглядам остриженные по плечи смолянисто-черные волосы, крупные золотые серьги и смуглую кожу уроженки благословенного Ривейна, края мореходов, задиристых дуэлянтов и соблазнительных красоток.  
Женщина показалась Йонге молодой и очень привлекательной — до тех пор, пока не повернула точеную голову в его сторону. С левой половиной ее лица некогда произошло что-то ужасное. Сильный ожог или тяжелая, загноившаяся рана превратили гладкую кожу в месиво скверно заживших шрамов, сползающих на шею и исчезающих под кружевом воротника. Криво нависшее над глазом и лишенное ресниц искалеченное веко почти не приподнималось, вывернутый уголок губ оттянулся в навсегда застывшей кривой усмешке. Правый глаз женщины сверкал живым, ярким янтарем, пугающе контрастируя с изувеченной левой половиной лица.  
Однако куда больше былой красавицы из Ривейна вниманием незваных гостей завладел покойно сидевший в кресле и с искренним интересом взиравший на них мужчина. Его составленные вместе и накрытые пледом ноги покоились на наклонной подставке. Видимо, он не мог ходить самостоятельно, что объясняло снабженное колесами кресло-тележку. Сперва Йонге показалось, у мужчины светлые волосы, навроде как у Рудольфа, но спустя миг магик осознал ошибку. Не светлые, почти белые, но длинные серебристо-седые пряди, падающие на плечи и перехваченные надо лбом широкой лентой пестрой змеиной кожи. Мужчина в кресле не был глубоким старцем, напротив, он казался немногим старше самого Йонге. У него было странное лицо — гладкое, напрочь лишенное морщин, со слегка рассеянным благожелательным выражением. Карие глаза казались преждевременно выцветшими, как обкатанная галька на дне лесного ручья.  
— Белла?.. — разбил хрупкую тишину неуверенный, дрожащий голос Авелин. — Белла… это ты?  
— Я тоже рада видеть тебя, Авелин, — кивнула черноволосая дама.  
— Но тебя забрали кунари! Говорили, ты прыгнула за борт по пути на Пар Воллен! — капитан стражи аж попыталась вскочить, но не сумела. — Ты утонула! Тебя убили на дуэли в Антиве! Тебя приговорили к пожизненному заключению в Орлее!  
— Прыгнула, — легко согласилась красотка с половиной лица, вроде как носившая имя Белла. — Как же было не прыгнуть, когда рогатая компания и их навязчивые проповеди встали мне поперек горла? Но я не утонула, не погибла и не сгнила в тюрьме, вот досада. Как фальшивая монета, я всегда возвращаюсь — и на этот раз вернулась в Киркволл. А когда случайно наткнулась на старинную подружку Авелин, задумалась — к чему ворошить прошлое? У нее своя жизнь, у меня своя. Что было, то прошло. Монна Валлен командует городской стражей, а я… я стала вот такой, — она с показной драматичностью всплеснула затянутыми в кружевные перчатки кистями. — У меня другие друзья и новые интересы, но я по-прежнему не умею ладить с законом. Так что я пожелала тебе удачи и прошла мимо.  
— Белла, — чуть заикнувшись, повторил Рудольф. — Полное твое имя, случаем, не Изабелла? Изабелла, королева пиратов Восходного океана?  
— Из меня вышла не слишком удачливая пиратка, зато я бесподобно смотрелась у штурвала, в треуголке с перьями набекрень, — кивнула бывшая морская волчица.  
— Но в «Паутине теней» ты проиграла испытание, отравившись ядом морской змеи…  
— Совершенно верно, Страж, — подтвердила Изабелла. — Приятно знать, что ты нашел время ознакомиться с нашим творением. Да, я ошиблась. Тогда я часто допускала непростительные ошибки. Клеймо на моей шкуре будет всегда напоминать мне об этом, — она мимолетно поскребла мешанину сизых рубцов кончиками ногтей. — Во время испытаний твой спутник не раз высказывал горячее желание задать устроителям несколько вопросов. Говори, мы готовы ответить.  
— Э-э… — опешил от неожиданности предложения Йонге. — Значит, ты — воскресшая из мертвых Изабелла. А кто твой молчаливый друг?  
— В заточении Круга Магов я навсегда отказался от имени, подаренного родителями. Предпочитаю зваться просто Андерсом, — низкий, раскатистый голос звучал самую малость невнятно, проглатывая окончания, словно его обладатель до сих пор не смог избавиться от местечкового ферелденского акцента.  
— Дерьмо всплывает, — злобно прошипела Авелин. — Никогда не сомневалась в том, что ты уцелел и однажды снова высунешь свою гнусную морду. Хоук погиб, а ты все еще имеешь наглость коптить небо! Как ты можешь? Почему ты не оказал нам всем услугу и не сдох, Андерс? Та призрачная тварь из-за Завесы, что копошится в тебе, словно червь в трупе, не разрешает наложить на себя руки?  
— Призрачная тварь, моя дорогая Авелин, была воплощенным духом Справедливости, — голос Андерса оставался ровным и спокойным, напрочь лишенным гнева или обиды. — Однажды я оказался перед нелегким выбором: продлить наше совместное бытие или расстаться друзьями. Я предпочел разлуку. Жаль тебя разочаровывать, Авелин, но Справедливость давно вернулся в свою обитель. Теперь он пребывает за Гранью сущего, а я всего лишь смертный человек.  
Несколько лет назад Киркволл содрогнулся до самого основания, в ужасе таращась на взметнувшееся над крышами черное клокочущее облако в пламенной оторочке. Как выяснилось, старинный гномский рецепт горючего порошка на основе селитры, смешанной с истолченным драконьим камнем, ничуть не уступал в разрушительности гаатлоку кунари. Вместо городского собора остались только закопченные остатки стен. Души пребывавших в церкви горожан и сестер Андрасте во главе с Владычицей вознеслись прямиком к небесам. Обреченные на уничтожение чародеи Киркволльского Круга не на жизнь, а на смерть сцепились с храмовниками во главе с рыцарем-командором Мередит. Воспользовавшись кровавой суматохой, некий магик Йонге Далине ускользнул из казарм Круга, чтобы больше никогда туда не возвращаться.  
Город тогда полнился жуткими и противоречивыми слухами. Имя чародея Андерса, одного из друзей Защитника, передавалось из уст в уста, обрастая невероятными подробностями. Андерс был одержим злобным демоном Мести. Андерс и Хоук сговорились уничтожить Церковь и отдать Киркволл на разграбление разъяренным магам. Андерс обманул Защитника, уверяя, якобы готовит эликсир для изгнания демонов из своего разума. Хоук убедил Андерса устроить взрыв, дабы опозорить Орден Храма и положить конец торговому лидерству Киркволла на Недремлющем море. Их обоих с потрохами купили орлесианцы. Нет, Тевинтер. За всем стоят происки завистливых жриц, желавших смерти преподобной матери Эльтине!..  
«Он сказал, якобы изгнал вселившегося в него духа, — Йонге невольно вжался лопатками в надежную твердость стены, стараясь отодвинуться как можно дальше. — Выходит, он собственными руками провел над собой ритуал Усмирения, как было описано в книге. И потом не спятил, не зачах от тоски по утраченной магии. Выжил, пусть и ценой утраты способности бегать на своих двоих и поседев до срока. Я бы точно так не смог. Жить Усмиренным — без чувств, без эмоций, не видя снов, не творя заклятий. Никогда больше не испытать той мощи, когда Сила пронизывает тебя насквозь и звенит, как натянутый канат на ветру…»  
— Как можно добровольно выбрать такую жизнь? — сорвалось с языка у Йонге. Бывший чародей-отступник и бывшая гроза морей безмятежно глянули на него, объединенные общей тайной и разделенным на двоих безумием.  
— Отказавшись от магии и стремления быть лучшим во всем, я осознал глубину своего невежества и несовершенства, — невозмутимо откликнулся Андерс. — Я был… слишком беспокойным. Причинял неприятности своим друзьям. Вынуждал людей к действиям, которые они ни за что бы не совершили, если б не моя назойливость. Я понял, что должен понести наказание — и сделал свой выбор. Он оказался не в пользу духа Справедливости. Расставаясь с ним, я был готов принять мучительную смерть, как бы хотелось нашей дорогой Авелин, но обрел жизнь. Новую жизнь. Другую жизнь. В которой наконец появились достойная цель и человек, разделивший мои убеждения.  
В полутемном, затянутом паутиной скрещении изогнутых стропил под куполом что-то стремительно, неуловимо переместилось. Словно летучая мышь взмахнула кожистыми крыльями, прежде чем вцепиться коготками в опору и повиснуть вниз ушастой головой. Менталисити взволновалась, по ней пробежали круги расширяющихся волн, как от брошенного в застоявшийся пруд камня.  
«Руди, — беззвучно воззвал к напарнику Йонге. — Там, наверху!»  
«Большой и чешуйчатый, — с несказанным облегчением выдохнул Страж. — Наконец-то медлительный засранец нас отыскал. Йонге, поговори с этим… вдохновенным ублюдком, а то я опасаюсь сгоряча брякнуть лишнего. У тебя вроде неплохо получалось. Вы ведь оба колдуны, должно же у вас быть что-то общее! Не знаю, жгучая ненависть там к храмовникам или презрение к тупым людишкам без Дара. Давай, заговори им зубы. Только ради всех богов, не пялься вверх!»  
— Вашей целью стало воздаяние? — забросил крючок с наживкой магик. — Вы втайне наняли Дагну, чтобы она создавала для вас ловушки, и принялись вершить справедливость направо и налево?  
— Сначала мы обрели друг друга в пройденных испытаниях и написали книгу-продолжение. Специально для Варрика, — Изабелла опустила ладонь на плечо спутника и коротко хихикнула. — Потом отправились в путешествие. Знакомясь, собирая слухи, оказывая помощь пострадавшим от Мора и разыскивая тех, кому не помешало бы заглянуть в замутненное зеркало своей души. Мы долго странствовали, почти три года. Обучаясь не оставлять следов и не вызывать подозрений, ускользая от стражников и военных, убеждаясь в том, что избранный нами путь истинен.  
— И много душ вы отправили на тот свет за время своего медового месяца? — едко осведомилась Авелин.  
— Ни единой. Мы никого и пальцем не тронули, — спокойно заявил Андерс. — Мы всегда объясняли участникам правила и предоставляли равнозначный выбор. У любого был шанс уцелеть. Но игроки предпочитали вцепиться друг другу в горло вместо того, чтобы задуматься и начать действовать сообща. Брат и сестра Защитника, кстати, не составили исключения. Помогая друг другу, они могли бы спастись. Их эгоизм и самонадеянность одержали верх. Капитан Авелин, ты своими глазами видела, что с ними сталось — ответь, разве рядом с ними был кто-то третий? Нет, в той яме находились только Бетани и Карвер Хоуки.  
— Которые могли бы жить дальше, если бы не вы!  
— Перед божьей грозой все смертные равны, — пожал плечами Андерс. Авелин зарычала сквозь зубы, не обращая внимания на Рудольфа, жестами и красноречивыми гримасами призывавшего ее к сдержанности. Йонге торопливо влез с вопросом:  
— Я смотрю, в путешествии вы не только набрались опыта, но и подыскали союзников? Мрачные здоровенные парни, что утащили Трепача из таверны, устроили засаду для нас и перетаскивали тушу бессознательного Быка с этажа на этаж — ни за что не поверю, что вы двое сумели бы сдвинуть его с места.  
— А, эти, — пренебрежительно отмахнулась Изабелла. — Несчастные брошенные щенки из приюта командора Каллена. Как думаешь, маг, что они предпочли, когда им предложили выбрать между жидкой похлебкой милостей Андрасте и щепоткой очищенного лириума?  
— Каллен пытается спасти несчастных парней от зависимости, а вы сызнова травите их ядовитым зельем? — возмутился Страж.  
— Они вольны отказаться, — строго напомнила бывшая пиратка. — В любой миг они могут вернуться в приют и уповать на снисхождение Творца. Жаль тебя разочаровывать, Страж, но тот, кто однажды поддался искушению лириума, навсегда останется его рабом. Спроси своего друга, он подтвердит. Затея командора Каллена бессмысленна и жестока, он лишь продлевает агонию бывших соратников.  
— Я должна… — Авелин подтянула под себя ноги, пытаясь встать с тюфяка. — Мой долг предписывает задержать вас. Арестовать. Предать суду. Пусть я не сумела добраться до Эльтины и ее прихвостней, зато до вас, засранцев, точно дотянусь!  
Андерс слегка кивнул своей спутнице. Сверкающим вихрем спорхнув с возвышения, Изабелла подбежала к торчавшему из стены подобию корабельного штурвала и лихо закрутила его, одновременно дергая уходившие под потолок веревки с бронзовыми кольцами.  
— Похвальное и благородное намерение, — неизменно спокойным тоном одобрил усмиренный магик. — Конечно, долг превыше всего. Однако должен предупредить о…  
Старый заброшенный замок содрогнулся всеми стенами и перекрытиями, от чердака до фундамента и самых глубоких подвалов. Клокочущий яростью, вызывающий на бой свирепый рев пролетел по коридорам, заставив жалобно забренчать уцелевшие подвески в люстрах и распугав порскнувших в норы крыс. Боевой клич вышедшего на кровавую охоту нуаду из лесов Сегерона, скрежещущий вопль, вселяющий ужас даже в бесстрашные сердца воинов-кунари.  
—…о том, что к нам пожаловал особенный гость, — невозмутимо закончил фразу Андерс. — Я поручил кое-кому сбить его со следа или подкараулить в темном углу, но, похоже, они не справились с заданием. Наши испытания вряд ли смогут поразить столь искушенное создание, так что мы подготовили ему нечто особенное. Пламя, яркое жаркое пламя. Невесть по каким причинам отважные уроженцы Сегерона испытывают перед ним непреодолимое смятение. Также не стоит забывать о наших победителях — магистре Павусе и Железном Быке. Да, мы позаботились отпереть их камеру… но куда же им бежать, когда вокруг полыхает огонь? Что ты выберешь, капитан Валлен: исполнение долга или спасение друзей? А может, позаботишься о собственной шкуре, она ведь у тебя всего одна?  
Маг чуть склонил поседевшую голову набок, благодушно созерцая растерянно заметавшуюся Авелин.  
Под налобной повязкой у него скрыта печать Усмиренного, подумалось Йонге. Глубоко впечатавшееся в кожу раскаленное клеймо, меч в языках пламени. Тот самый безжалостный меч ордена Храма, что навсегда рассекает связь мага и Тени, уничтожая прекрасный и смертельно опасный Дар.  
Торжествующий вопль, гремевший на первых этажах здания, внезапно оборвался — и накатившая за ним тишина показалась Йонге пустынной и предвещавшей недоброе. Если Сайнжа только сейчас отыскал место их заточения и ворвался внутрь, тогда кто таится в полутьме под куполом?  
Клок непроглядной тьмы легко спорхнул вниз, перекувырнувшись над столом, и застыл, уместив ноги в крохотных проемах между моделей человеческих жилищ, умудрившись своим появлением не потревожить ни одного крохотного здания. Йонге аж потянулся протереть глаза кулаком, не понимая, явь это или греза, порожденная утратившим слишком много крови мозгом. Невысокая, угловатая тень, с резкими, дергаными движениями. Впечатление усугублялось диковинным нарядом — черным, обильно украшенным бахромой, развевающимися лентами и торчащими из швов вороньими перьями. Мечась из стороны в сторону, многочисленные ленты сбивали противника с толку, не позволяя предугадать, какое движение в следующий миг сделает незваный пришлец.  
Тень спрыгнул на пол, сделав стойку на руках — и шагнул в сторону кресла Андерса.  
— Не смей! — расшвыряв в стороны свитки и книги, Изабелла выдернула укрытый под ними тяжелый катласс, слегка изогнутую абордажную саблю. — Прочь! Даже не думай!  
Она налетела на закружившуюся тень, рубя жестко и умело, бесстрашно наступая на противника. В руках Тени заметались длинные, кривые кинжалы. Он утекал из-под хлестких, наотмашь полосующих ударов Изабеллы, отражая выпады, закручиваясь колесом и выгибаясь в невероятных стойках, грозящих переломами костей и вывихами всех возможных суставов. Йонге не раз убеждался, насколько хорош в бою его компаньон, Серый Страж. Но Рудольф или Сайнжа, со всем их опытом и мастерством, в подметки не годились внезапно рухнувшему им на головы созданию, мужчиной оно было или женщиной, человеком или элвен. Изабелла, сдавленно рыча сквозь зубы, преследовала его, Тень с игривой легкостью взбегал по стене, гибко складывался пополам над головой противницы и прыжками летел по кругу дальше. Однако своего пиратка добилась, удерживая Тень в почтительном отдалении от неспособного бежать Андерса. Шелестя страницами, лавиной соскальзывали на пол книги, клинок Изабеллы на излете смахнул башни игрушечного замка.  
Стройная женщина в сверкающем одеянии и безликая, изломанная Тень танцевали среди десятков свечей смертоносную вольту, превратившись в оживший аркан Любовников.  
Сквозь щели в дощатом полу просочился тончайший, едва уловимый горький дымок зарождающегося пожара.  
Заботливая экономка оставила подле лежака Рудольфа кружку и кувшин с недопитым вином. Примерившись, Страж одну за другой метнул мирные, расписанные яркими красками вещицы, целя в стремительно перемещающиеся ноги Изабеллы. Кружка улетела дальше, ударившись о массивную ножку стола и расколовшись, а кувшин, скользнув по полу, завертелся на месте. Сделав очередной танцующий шаг назад, Изабелла оступилась на подвернувшемся под ногу округлом боку кувшина, острие катласса в ее руке выписало замысловатую спираль.  
Не сговариваясь и не перекликаясь по зыбкой нити менталисити, напарники ринулись вперед. Рудольфу удалось перехватить занесенную руку Изабеллы, выбив зазвеневший меч, а перекатившийся по полу Йонге сгреб в медвежий захват проворные ноги женщины. Изабелла рвалась прочь, яростно выкручиваясь из чужих рук и сквернословя столь красочно, что любой просоленный боцман залился бы слезами восхищенного умиления.  
Не прерывая скользящего ритма движений, Тень текуче просквозил вдоль стола, замерев перед Андерсом и его креслом на колесах. Бывший маг поднял голову, взгляд его был по-прежнему удивительно прозрачен и спокоен. Тень вбросил один из кинжалов в ножны, укрытые рядами бахромы, освободившейся рукой стянул плотно прилегавший к голове капюшон. Стоявший сбоку и больше занятый удерживанием бьющейся Изабеллы, Йонге увидел длинные листовидные уши элвен, грубо обкромсанные белесые волосы, и выпяченный подбородок. По неожиданно темной для эльфа коже от нижней губы струились вниз две голубоватые, мерцающие полоски — словно некое извращенное чудо превратило кровь в жилах в чистейший лириум.  
— Не ждал тебя так скоро. Хотя на встречу все же надеялся, — Андерс опустил руки на подлокотники кресла.  
— Не-ет! — истошно заорала Изабелла. — Лучше я! Тебе нужна я, не он, слышишь? Не трогай его! Фенрис, ради нашего прошлого — не трогай его!  
Окутанный тенями эльф чуть повернул голову. Одарил осекшуюся, тяжело дышащую Изабеллу широкой улыбкой, искрящейся чистопробным безумием — и размашистым, плавно летящим движением клинка рассек Андерсу горло чуть пониже кадыка. Длинный порез мгновенно засочился кровью, голова Андерса запрокинулась назад. Маг силился что-то произнести, но любая его попытка втянуть в легкие воздух приводила к тому, что похожая на второй рот рана неумолимо расширялась, брызгая во все стороны упругими струйками алого. Изабелла взвыла смертельно раненым зверем, злобно пнув Йонге пяткой в лицо. Бархатная туфелька отчасти смягчила удар, но магик от неожиданности ослабил хватку. Елозившая и бившаяся пленница почти высвободилась, но сбоку на нее налетела и ударила плечом в грудь оскаленная, разъяренная Авелин. Капитан волокла нечто, отдаленно напоминавшее лошадиный хомут со множеством блестящих пряжек, Рудольф все еще удерживал мертвой хваткой Изабеллу, рвавшуюся к умиравшему Андерсу. Размахнувшись, Авелин насадила принесенную вещь прямо на шею Изабелле. Щелкнули сомкнувшиеся замки.  
— Отпускай! — скомандовала Авелин. Страж разжал руки, Изабелла отлетела назад, вращая жутко выкатившимся глазом и кривя губы в беззвучном вопле. Искалеченная половина ее лица судорожно дергалась, сизые и бурые шрамы извивались, как проникшие под кожу черви.  
— С-спасибо, — отчетливо выговорил эльф по имени Фенрис, глядя прямо в лицо Йонге. Глаза у эльфа были яркого отлива начищенной стали, сильно вытянутые к вискам, а их выражение магик предпочел бы навсегда стереть из памяти. Тень развернулся, ухватившись за почти невидимую веревку, свисавшую с потолочных балок, взлетел к темной, окутанной паутиной изнанке купола — и сгинул во мраке.  
Изабелла добежала до кресла, упала на колени, ткнувшись головой в жилистую, напряженную кисть Андерса. Пряжки на охватившем ее шею широком хомуте сами собой отстегивались, поочередно, одна за другой, хлопая, как сработа  
вшая мышеловка. Маг-усмиренный, бывшее вместилище духа Справедливости и нынешний убийца с убеждениями, покидал мир с удивительным достоинством. Кажется, ему даже достало сил в последнем прощании коснуться лица верной последовательницы и спутницы.  
— Бежим, — Рудольф вцепился в плечо напарника и потянул за собой. Вонь горелой древесины сделалась куда сильнее, поднимавшийся снизу сизый дым завитками стелился над полом. Где-то совсем близко победно взревел Сайнжа — похоже, нуаду бежал вверх по спиральной лестнице, ведущей на чердак башни. — Валим со всех ног, дружище. Нам еще надо выручить Дориана и Быка прежде, чем мы все обуглимся в головешки. Давай, Йонге, пошевеливайся.  
Магик согласно затряс головой, едва удерживаясь на подворачивающихся ногах. Сбоку подсунулась Авелин, забросила его руку себе на плечо. Ковыляя мимо стола, Йонге внезапно уперся и невнятно заорал, тыча пальцем в походную сумку и аккуратно разложенные на ней золотые перстни. Авелин понятливо сгребла то и другое, Йонге мысленно простился с верным посохом. Посох, впрочем, можно и новый зачаровать, а вот вторую жизнь себе не наколдуешь.  
Ковыляя и оступаясь, они спускались вниз по узкой лестнице, навстречу дымному облаку, хрусту горящего дерева и громогласному кличу спешившему на помощь Сайнжи. Невесть зачем Йонге оглянулся через плечо и мгновенно пожалел об этом. Он совершенно не хотел видеть, как голова неудачливой пиратки Изабеллы разлетелась в яркой вспышке, подобно дыне, упавшей с большой высоты на каменную мостовую.


	16. Финал

Перо с красными чернилами мазнуло по бежевому пергаменту, завершив размашистую закорючку подписи наместника. Удостоверив, что предъявитель сего имеет полное и законное право на незамедлительную выплату не облагаемой налогами суммы в пятьсот золотых соверенов Ферелдена в любом из банков торгового дома Тетрас.  
— Я бы и больше отсыпал, мне не жалко. Но ты ж пропьешь все, либо продуешься в хлам, — заявил Варрик, старательно вдавливая в лужицу красного сургуча свою личную печать. — И вообще, к чему Серому Стражу презренное золото? Вы же мир спасаете, а не промышляете торговлей.  
— Замок куплю, — отрезал Рудольф. — Пивоварню открою. Или винодельню. Буду на старости лет греться на солнышке и орать на соседей, чтоб не смели дышать моим воздухом.  
Давняя мечта Стража была как никогда близка к исполнению. Полтысячи золотых с избытком хватило бы и на пивоварню, и на домик в Редклиффе с полной обстановкой, и на хорошего коня. Дело за малым: не позволить Стражу бездарно растратить вознаграждение в тавернах Киркволла, добраться до Редклиффа и заключить сделку. После чего с чистой совестью усесться в кресло на веранде и потягивать зимний эль, пока неугомонная Инквизитор вновь не призовет соратников к новым приключениям.  
Йонге наместник вручил посох. Старинной работы, с отполированным до матового блеска костяным древком и навершием в виде переплетенных сильверитовых драконов, сражающихся за хрустальную сферу.  
— Не буду врать, с пеной у рта уверяя, якобы это и есть оружие легендарной Тирдды Авварской, — заявил дверг. — Скажу, чему лично был свидетелем. Мы отыскали его посреди груды костей на вершине скалы в Морозной Котловине. В священном месте, где аввары отдают мертвые тела своих героев птицам, ветрам и снегам. Были еще шлем и тяжелый доспех, но Инквизитор преподнесла их Сваре, тану авваров. В знак нашего горячего уважения и в обмен на помощь в охоте на одного крайне злобного дракона. В общем, держи и не теряй.  
— Блестит-то как, — восхитился Рудольф. — Прям загляденье. Мэтр Дориан изойдет желчью от зависти. Йонге, а правду говорят, что вы, злобные чародеи, втайне меряетесь длиной посохов? У кого самый длинный, тот, стало быть, и колдует мастеровитей, а прочие должны перед ним падать ниц?  
— И очищать виноград от кожуры, ага, — Йонге бережно провел пальцем вдоль костяного древка, внимая едва различимому пению. — Нет, друг мой, бессовестно врут. Высшая степень чародейского умения кроется в таланте накладывать чары так, чтобы никто этого не заметил. Ни друзья, ни враги.  
Сайнжа от предложенного наместником вознаграждения высокомерно отказался. Заявил, что настоящий охотник и воин сам добывает свои трофеи, а не вымогает их у слабых. Вдобавок он непозволительно задержался, сперва отбиваясь от напавших на него храмовников, а потом бегая по горящему замку в поисках компаньонов и помогая вытаскивать из задымленного подвала неподъемную тушу кунари. Нуаду не требовались безделушки и оружие, он хотел знать правду. Настоящую правду, не ту, которую поведали встревоженным горожанам и высоким гостям Киркволла — об очередном раскрытом заговоре тевинтерских работорговцев, спасении коварно похищенной монны Авелин Валлен и свирепом пожаре, охватившем давно позаброшенный и пользовавшийся дурной славой пригородный особняк Тренхольдов.  
— Правда неуловима и зыбка, как утренний туман над водой, — невесело скривился Варрик. — Возможно, она кроется в том, что мой давний друг Андерс слишком увлекся идеей принести в этот мир толику справедливости. И что моя не менее давняя и хорошая подруга Изабелла, побывав в обществе недружелюбных кунари, малость тронулась рассудком. А может, я заблуждаюсь, и эти двое были разумнее нас всех, вместе взятых. Кстати, я тут пролистал доклады дознавателей стражи по городам Вольных Марок и нашел следы наших одержимых друзей. Загадочные убийства и таинственные исчезновения. Люди, что пропадали на несколько дней. Вернувшись, меняли все — от образа жизни до мировоззрения. Бывшая хозяйка борделя ушла к сестрам Андрасте, дав обет молчания. Беспечный юнец-аристократ стал храмовником. Зато лекарь, задаром помогавший беднякам, спился, а талантливый парень из двергов бросил камнерезную мастерскую и подался в наемники. Кстати, они уже тогда начали создавать из проигравших свои арканы тарока Мертвых, только дознавателям не хватило фантазии распознать карточные образы. Не до того было — где война, где эпидемия, где порождения Тьмы валят из-под земли… Какие уж тут изысканные игрища ума.  
Сайнжа понимающе щелкнул клыками. Здесь, в кабинете наместника, нуаду снял свою глухую маску с узкими глазными прорезями. В особняке сегеронцу не удалось избежать близкого знакомства с пламенем, и теперь в его роскошной гриве справа зияла изрядной величины проплешина. Нуаду безжалостно отсек обугленные косицы, в ответ на причитания напарников заявив, что сожалеть не о чем — через год-другой отрастут заново.  
— А еще я наткнулся в своем архиве на них, — Варрик положил на стол несколько пергаментных листков, с обоих сторон исписанных крупными, старательными буквами. — Письма Фенриса. Когда эльф вместе с Хоуком уехали из Киркволла, он по старой памяти какое-то время писал мне. Фенрис выучился читать и писать уже в зрелом возрасте, оттого и почерк у него был малость такой… своеобразный. Когда я увидел первую записочку, мне даже не стукнуло в голову, что он мог вернуться. Фенрис ненавидел Киркволл. И Андерса тоже — за магию крови, за то, что из-за этого треклятого взрыва церкви им с Хоуком пришлось бежать. А теперь еще выясняется, что Андерс с Изабеллой виновны в смерти младших Хоуков… Надеюсь, отомстив, он обрел хотя бы частицу покоя.  
— Думаю, он не отыщет покоя нигде и никогда, — Йонге с содроганием вспомнил оскаленную, сияющую улыбку эльфа. — Интересно, он убрался прочь из города или затаился где-то неподалеку?  
— В Киркволле по-прежнему околачиваются торговцы живым товаром. Фенрис без труда отыщет союзников и тех, кому необходимо выпустить кишки, — предположил Рудольф. — Эльфийские боги ему судьи. Меня куда больше беспокоит судьба Ваэля, старкхэвенского принца. Они действительно его уморили, как описано в книге, и избавились от трупа, или его все-таки прикончили порождения Тьмы?  
— А какая разница? Главное, Старкхэвен лишился единственного наследника правящего рода и уже который год мечется, как курица с отрубленной головой, — отмахнулся дверг. — Я вот о чем размышляю. Может, от греха подальше попытаться выкупить тираж «Театра теней»? Кто его знает, вдруг объявятся другие… последователи?  
— Ага, и он сразу станет библиографической редкостью. Цена на сохранившиеся экземпляры взлетит до небес, — предсказал Йонге. — А потом ценители навроде Рудольфа начнут резать глотки тем, кто имеет несчастье обладать этой книгой. Нет уж, пусть все остается, как есть. Просто книга о зловещих преступлениях.  
— Напиши третью часть! — влез с непрошеным советом немедля возрадовавшийся Страж. — Про вот это все, что стряслось в Киркволле, и про нас. Трилогии всегда раскупаются лучше, чем дилогии. В цифре три кроется некая таинственная загадочность и эта, как ее, сказочная образность. Героям легенд всегда выпадает три испытания или искушения, им необходимо выбрать одну из трех дорог или сразить трех могущественных врагов…  
— Руди, заткнись, — утомленно воззвал Йонге.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе! Варрик, правда, напиши! И пусть эта магическая зануда станет главным злодеем, а я — героем!  
— Я подумаю об этом, — пообещал наместник. Рудольф довольно заухмылялся.  
— Ты не годишься в герои, — рыкнул Сайнжа.  
— Зато у меня клыки не торчат из пасти, — парировал Страж.  
В дверь вежливо поскреблись, без слов напоминая о том, что его светлость наместник лишен права на долгие посиделки с друзьями и должен вернуться к исполнению обязанностей. В приемной наверняка тесно от наступающих друг друга на ноги представителей Вольных Марок. Кому-то нужно разгрести последствия случившегося, уведомить Инквизитора, разобраться с запутанным наследием трагически погибшей Жозефины Монтилье…  
— Ох, — вспомнил Варрик, когда собеседники начали выбираться из-за стола, — тут еще утром Авелин подала прошение об отставке. В чем-то я ее понимаю, но как город обойдется без нее?  
— Найми Быка и его отряд, — Сайнжа с легкостью выдернул из-под стола внушительных размеров корзину, стеклянно позвякивающую и испускавшую дивный аромат свежайшей выпечки. — Вскоре он оправится от ран и начнет подыскивать новое занятие. Может, его заинтересует работа блюстителя порядка. Вдобавок от Киркволла до границ Тевинтера расстояние гораздо меньше, чем от Скайхолда. И море пересекать не нужно.  
— А вы, случаем, не навестить его собрались? — Варрик шумно втянул сладостный запах яблок с корицей, запеченных по рецепту самой Андрасте. — Передайте ему и Дориану мой пламенный привет с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления… ну, и намекните заодно, что кунари в качестве капитана городской стражи — именно то, чего не хватает Киркволлу. Все остальное дерьмо здесь уже повидали.  
Компаньоны вывалились из кабинета, оставив наместника наедине с грудами неподписанных бумаг, ожидающих рассмотрения прошений и назойливыми посланцами союзных городов. Возможно, Варрик Тетрас уже потихоньку разочаровывался в своем давешнем стремлении добиться власти над Киркволлом и с тоской вспоминал о временах, когда он следовал за Защитником или Инквизитором, лихо отстреливая из арбалета тварей Тьмы. А может, и нет. Может, двергу из клана потомственных торговцев, дельцов и политиков все происходящее было очень даже по нраву.

* * * * * *

Над обрывистым берегом озера Каленхад невесомо витали первые снежинки. Зябко кутаясь в толстый меховой плащ, Авелин Валлен прислушивалась к бодрой перекличке отдаленных голосов. Артель странствующих двергов-мастеровых складывала инструменты в повозку, готовясь отправиться в путь. Басовито заржал пони, надрывно заскрипели колеса. Постепенно стихая, звуки отдалялись, растворяясь в посвисте ветра среди облетевших ветвей. Становясь все тише, неуловимей, прозрачнее…  
Исчезли совсем.  
Авелин осталась одна. Наедине с легчайшей снежной взвесью, буковой рощей, прихваченной первым заморозками землей и могильным камнем с рунической надписью. Огрен перед смертью не успел сказать, как именно звали его отпрыска. Заказывая плиту, Авелин обратилась к мастеру-камнерезу с вопросом, уместно ли разместить на стеле только прозвище ребенка?  
Почтенный дверг огладил длинную бороду и заявил, что Камень знает и помнит все имена своих творений. Прозвища будет вполне достаточно.  
«Здесь покоятся Огрен, Фельзи и Бутуз, их сын».  
Глубоко вырубленная надпись поблескивала лунным серебром. Авелин исполнила все, что обещала в тот день. Вместе с тяжелой плитой черного гранита она доставила на берег Каленхада бронзовый сосуд с прахом Огрена, сожженного по всем традициям гномской общины. В Хайевере она столкнулась с искавшими работу двергами и наняла их, объяснив, что предстоит найти, выкопать и снова захоронить трупы женщины и ребенка. Мастеровые отнеслись к ее просьбе с пониманием — война, всякое бывает. Тогда не успели достойно захоронить, значит, сделаем сейчас.  
В глубоком овраге, под слоями прелой листвы они отыскали то, что осталось от Фельзи. Неподалеку от заброшенной и поросшей мхом хижины — маленький керн, отмечавший могилу ее сына. Для места их последнего упокоения Авелин подобрала хорошее место, откуда открывался вид на бескрайний озерный простор и далекую Башню Круга. Ей хотелось верить, что Огрен одобрил бы ее выбор. Не зря же дверг решил поселиться с семейством именно здесь.  
Монна Валлен с трудом привыкала к своему новому статусу. Было удивительно сознавать: она больше не капитан городской стражи Киркволла, а просто хорошо обеспеченная вдова. Варрик при расставании предлагал ей патент на титул, уверяя, что «баронесса Авелин Валлен» звучит в точности как перебор струн на виоле. Она отказалась. Ну какая из нее баронесса. Всю жизнь она только и делала, что размахивала мечом, была верной и честной, и пыталась заставить людей соблюдать требования закона.  
Андрасте не даст ей солгать, сколько бессонных ночей она провела, в сердце своем безответно взывая к Пророчице и умоляя дать ей знак — как ей распорядиться своей нелепой, пустой жизнью? Жизнью, в которой больше не было ни Уэсли, ни Донника… ни Хоука. До скончания дней влачить лямку честной служаки в Киркволле? Вступить в армию и сгинуть в бою, стать храмовницей или сестрой Андрасте? Привязать веревку к балке и шагнуть с качающегося табурета? Пойти в гавань, наняться матросом на любой из отплывающих кораблей? Попытаться в третий раз выйти замуж за какого-нибудь отчаявшегося бедолагу? Киркволл полон овдовевших, горюющих мужчин с детьми, многие из них почли бы за счастье составить ей пару.  
С каждым днем она все глубже погружалась в черные пучины отчаяния. Сознавая, что вино вскоре перестанет приносить забытье, и наступит время искать средство посильнее. Скажем, порошок дурман-корня. Лириумная настойка тоже отлично подойдет.  
Посланец судьбы возник перед ней, когда в свободное от службы время капитан стражи шаталась по рынкам Нижнего города в поисках торговца лириумом.  
Ее вестник был безумен, одержим местью и скорбью по утраченной любви. Фенрис скитался по Вольным Маркам, ведомый единственной целью — завершить то, что не удалось Хоуку. Отыскать и прикончить убийц его брата и сестры. Пребывавший после смерти Хоука в некотором помутнении рассудка эльф то находил след, то терял его, встревая в охоту на тевинтерских магов или сражаясь с порождениями Мрака. Однако ее, Авелин, он помнил. Фенрис был убежден, что убийцы либо вскоре объявятся в Киркволле, либо уже скрываются здесь.  
Они заключили союз. Авелин предстояло стать жертвой, эльфу — охотником, выслеживающим скрытного зверя.  
Они справились.  
Да, их план изначально был шит белыми нитками и трещал по швам. В него то и дело вмешивались посторонние люди, частенько все шло наперекосяк, ей позарез недоставало отточенного умения Андерса все предусмотреть и все просчитать. Но у нее было упрямство, бесконечное терпение и страстное желание дойти до конца. У нее был Фенрис, скользивший неуловимой тенью на грани восприятия и выжидавший удобного мгновения. На ее стороне были внезапные компаньоны, магик и Страж, совершенно не разбиравшиеся в тонкостях игры, но преданные друг другу.  
Авелин надеялась, у них теперь все будет хорошо. У этих двоих и их чудовищного приятеля с Сегерона, с боевым кличем ломившегося сквозь хохочущее прожорливое пламя, чтобы прийти к ним на помощь.  
— Прощай, Огрен, — затянутой в перчатку рукой она коснулась холодной стелы. — Прощай, Фельзи.  
На берегу озера ее терпеливо дожидались два фордера, выносливые лошади местной породы, верховая и нагруженная поклажей. Меч, щит без герба и арбалет были приторочены к седлу так, чтобы в любой момент оказаться под рукой. Повинуясь внезапной прихоти, Авелин проверила большой кожаный тубус, надежно укрытый в дорожных торбах. Разумеется, он был на месте — тубус с чертежами безумно талантливой, но такой доверчивой, напрочь лишенной подозрительности Дагны. Некоторые чертежи обуглились по краям и обзавелись большими прорехами, но Авелин полагала, что со временем научится в них разбираться.  
«Эльтина была мелочной, пустой и злобной старухой, одержимой властью. Все, что ей хотелось — иметь возможность безнаказанно причинять страдания. Она никогда не помышляла ни о какой справедливости, — Авелин вставила ногу в стремя, рывком подтянулась и устроилась в седле. — Андерс и Изабелла были целеустремленными и рассудительными, но чрезмерно увлеклись внешней стороной. Наверное, это произошло из-за неуемной тяги Беллы ко всему яркому и красочному. Они словно играли на сцене в орлесианском театре и жаждали похвалы зрителей. Они не желали действовать в простоте, им нравилось ощущение того, как ловко они распоряжаются эдакой сложной махиной, своим кровавым конструктом. Я учту их ошибки. Я все сделаю правильно. Жаль, что Фенрис не захотел пойти со мной, вместе было бы легче. Но я справлюсь и одна. Мне нужно было порвать свои цепи и научиться принадлежать только самой себе. Судьба даровала мне шанс, и я его использую».  
Лошади размеренно били копытами по комкам смерзшейся земли. Озеро дышало холодом, вдоль берега белела тонкая кромка первого льда. Снегопад кончился, до наступления темноты оставалось еще несколько часов. Авелин рассчитывала выехать на Имперский тракт, заночевать в какой-нибудь из придорожных таверн, найти попутчиков и наутро двинуться к перевалу Герлена. За ним начнется долгий и тяжелый спуск к границам Орлея. Империя масок, управляемая падшей женщиной, погрязшая в грехе распущенности, околоцерковных интригах, безудержном чародействе, мздоимстве и двуличии. Конечно, в одиночку она мало что сможет изменить, но Пророчица всегда говорила: большое начинается с малого. Сперва добраться хотя бы до Халамширала и осмотреться, найти свое место в новой жизни… Может, со временем у нее даже появятся единомышленники.  
Одинокая и свободная, бывшая капитан городской стражи Киркволла ехала навстречу своей судьбе.

The end. The happy end?


End file.
